Auburn Fire
by Durinsboys
Summary: Takes place immediately after Desolation of Smaug (so spoilers). Kiliel TABA (or BOTFA) fic. Will be angsty in the final few chapters so apologies! Read and Review? :) Rated M for profanity and because if all goes to plan the chapters that include the battle will be a tad gory!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

Tauriel tried to smile as she felt Kili's fingers brush against hers. She had never felt more conflicted in her long life as the tidal wave of emotion that crashed within her met with the strong walls of duty and loyalty that she had built up over hundreds of years and threatened to crack them. Her heart ached to be able to reply to him, to tell him yes that not only could she love him she believed she may already be in love with him. But her mind prevailed and she held his hand lightly murmuring ancient words of peace and rest. Kili's head drooped backwards as sleep took him and Tauriel had to take a deep breath.

He was oddly beautiful, with a rugged, somewhat gruff exterior but a happy, hopeful spirit filled with youths wonder and awe at the world surrounding it. She had known when she had spoken to him in his cell back home that he was not the sort of dwarf she'd heard of. He was not arrogant or small minded, smelly or greedy. Kili was young, and filled with youths willing, hopeful nature. Seeing him lying there, pale, sweaty and breathing deeply on the table made Tauriel wonder about herself. How could one dwarf have such a profound effect on her? She had always prided herself on being independent; she had never had need of a male's approval or love. Having worked hard for hundreds of years, Tauriel was the captain of the guard through her own merit and had earned the Kings favour through the sweat of her brow and the strength of her arm. But there was something about this dwarf that captured her interest like no other male had and she felt something inside her ache and yearn for him, for the happiness he brought her.

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, Tauriel berated herself. She had not intended to feel this way for the dwarf, but she did. That was somewhat understandable and not something within her control. But allowing her guard down as she wondered at his beauty was unacceptable. She was not a young maid still half in childhood whose sole purpose was to flutter her eyelashes in such a way as to attract the object of her desires. She was a proud Silvan elf, a captain of King Thranduil's guard and whilst she had been moping over this dwarf she had failed to act upon the worrying sounds that she could detect coming from the direction of Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. Concentrating, Tauriel realised the sounds she could hear were the roars of a beast and the rhythmic whoosh of the air beneath its wings. Smaug was coming.

Running across the room to the window, Tauriel looked to the mountain and saw, to her visible dismay, that she had been correct. The dragon was indeed flying from Erebor, larger and fiercer than she'd ever imagined with scales that glittered pure gold in the moonlight.

"Will he be alright?" Tauriel heard from behind her. Fili was at his brother's side, checking to see if the fever was subsiding.

"Yes, he will heal. Stay with him and protect him, I must go."

"Go? Go where? What if he needs you again?"

"He'll heal perfectly well Master Dwarf, but unless I leave he may not be safe." Tauriel strode to the door purposefully, attempting to arrange her face into what she hoped was a brave smile for the two small human girls who were cowering in the corner, staring at her with awe.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Bofur asked desperately, going to the window himself to look for himself. "I can't see anything."

"Your kin have awakened the beast." Tauriel said abruptly, stopping by the door and gazing back in to the room thoughtfully. She wasn't entirely sure what she could do but she knew she had to act, to protect the people of Laketown and these strange dwarves who for some reason she felt oddly protective of.

"Smaug?" Fili said weakly, leaning on the table his brother slumbered on. "But if that's true, then what can you do? Bard is the only one with the means to kill it, but he has only one arrow."

"Well then," Tauriel said simply, "I shall have to make sure he gets such a clear target he cannot miss." Turning quickly, Tauriel leaped elegantly over the rail and out of sight.

Going to the window, Fili gazed out over the shimmering lake into the night. He could just make out a dark shape in the sky near the mountain that slowly seemed to be getting bigger. In the moonlight he could see flashes of gold on it and for a moment Fili felt a surge of panic. If Tauriel and his instinct were right and this was Smaug on his way to Laketown to murder and burn everything in his path, then what had become of Thorin and the others in Erebor? Had they woken the beast searching for the Arkenstone? Were they even still alive? Fili stared at this dark shape, as if by sheer will power he could make the beast fall and sink into the lake, never to rise again. Walking back over to the table, Fili put his hands on his head in dismay.

"What do we do?" He asked desperately, searching Oin and Bofur's faces for some semblance of comfort. "How do we three defeat the monster that slaughtered our kin as easily as a bird flaps its wings?"

"We don't." Bofur said tentatively, "We have to hope Bard can."

"Aye, his aim must succeed where his ancestors failed." Oin added, glancing out of the window anxiously.

"Da can do it. I know he can." The youngest daughter of Bard said defensively, staring down the dwarves and daring them to contradict her.

"I hope so." Fili muttered thoughtfully, "or we shall all burn together."

Stretching out his aching limbs, Kili groaned. He had had the most spectacular dream; the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, who was cloaked in the earth and had hair like fire, had smiled upon him as she'd walked in starlight. He would have given anything to go back to that dream, where life was filled with a glorious heavenly shine and her smile was brighter and more mystical than all the stars in the sky. But a dull throbbing in his leg had torn him from this magical land of dreams and his dry mouth and thumping headache screamed at him for water. Forcing himself to abandon the last dregs of sleep, Kili opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the candlelight surrounding him.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Kili made out the shape of his brother on the other side of the room. Straining, Kili could just about make out the other shapes next to Fili; Oin, Bofur and Bard's daughters, Tilda and Sigrid. Feeling a stab of pain from his leg at the movement, Kili looked down at his bandaged limb. Gritting his teeth, Kili checked out the binding to see just how bad his leg was. When he saw the raw wound, no worse than when he had first received it, no longer blackened or infected, Kili thought he must be hallucinating. Surely it was the fever that was slowly driving him insane, clouding his sight so that he thought he saw his wound beginning to heal when in actual fact it must be killing him. Grunting as loudly as he could with his dry throat, Kili sat up awkwardly. Hearing his brother, Fili immediately turned and smiled in relief.

"Thank Durin, you're awake!" Fili said, relief and happiness colouring his tones as he strode across the room to where his brother sat meekly upon Bards dining table.

"Of course I'm awake; you had me using walnuts as a pillow. My neck's so stiff I'm surprised I can move my head." Kili pouted grumpily, but returned his brother's fond smile.

"Let me through, I should check the lad's leg." Oin said, shuffling past Fili and beginning to examine Kili's injury. After a few grunts and mutterings, Oin stepped back and nodded his head appreciatively. "Aye, the elf did a good job. It'll heal up alright."

"Elf? What elf?" Kili asked frantically as his eyes searched the room. Surely it was just a dream, she couldn't _really_ have been here… could she?

"The redhead from Mirkwood." Fili stated simply, his brow creasing with concern at his younger brother's outburst. He would only make himself worse if he became stressed out about the elf.

"Tauriel? Where is she?" Kili's voice filled with hope and elation at this news. He hadn't dreamt it; she truly had been here, for him. To save him. A warm feeling unlike any other he'd ever felt filled his chest, buoying him up and causing him to forget any pain from his leg.

"Don't worry, she's gone." Trying to smile encouragingly, Fili couldn't help but feel sorry for the elf inwardly. He could hear the awesome beat of the dragons wings already and he didn't envy the task she'd set herself. He knew, of course, the chance of Bard accomplishing this astonishing feat with only one black arrow was small and that, logically, he should be helping to get his brother to safety immediately. But for some reason, calm had taken hold of Fili and he found himself immersed in a warm, comforting feeling. Perhaps it was because the logical part of his brain reasoned that they would never get far enough away from the dragon fire to survive, or perhaps it was Fili's warrior heart that wanted to stay and fight not flee and cower from the very beast that had stolen his kins homeland. Fili mentally gave both of these ideas credence, but he also knew that it was most likely the thought of the she-elf, Tauriel, standing in between Smaug and his brother that had given him this calm. The way she had healed him so simply, with nothing but some Kingsfoil, a few words and her own strength had amazed Fili and, although he felt ashamed to think so highly of an elf, she had been truly incredible. It was the thought of such a person standing side by side with the bargeman against this terrible foe that gave Fili hope. Surely, if anyone could give Bard the chance he needed to kill the beast, it was such a being.

"Gone where?" Kili asked desperately, struggling to get off the table.

"Kili it's alright." Fili said soothingly, attempting to keep his brother relaxed so that he didn't hurt himself.

"Where is she Fili? And what's that noise?"

"That, my lad, is a dragon." Oin asserted, sighing deeply as if he had already accepted his fate.

"What?" Kili's face had paled substantially and it hurt Fili's heart to see him so scared. He had always wanted to protect his little brother but in this situation he didn't see how he could. Kili wasn't stupid; he had to be prepared for what may come.

"Smaug is coming. Tauriel went to find Bard and help him get his shot. That's all we know."

"But the others," Kili blurted out, "what happened to them?"

"We don't know." Bofur said despairingly, collapsing on to the floor and picking up an overturned pint.

"Come on, we have to help da!" Tilda exclaimed, running for the door. Oin nodded at her sister and together with Bofur, Fili managed to support Kili and get him out of the door and down the stairs. Following Tilda in the mayhem and chaos of the streets, the dwarves hoped that this time the aim of men would be true, and Bard would not miss his mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Laketown was in chaos. Tauriel had found Bard's son Bain who had gone to find his father after the orcs had attacked his home. He had been unsuccessful and Tauriel could not help but worry. Of course it did not have to be Bard who slew Smaug, but she felt in her heart that as Girion's heir he would have a part to play in the defeat of the dragon. Following Bain through the streets, deftly moving in and out of the people scurrying to find shelter as the rhythmic _whoosh_ of the beasts wings drew ever nearer, Tauriel could not help but feel sorry for the people of Laketown. If they were not successful these people would know as much death and destruction as the people of Dale on the fateful day of Smaug's arrival. She could feel the very air seemed to push people along, hurrying them as far away from the beast as it could. Nature seemed to be on their side tonight, the earth did not want to see as much death as had been dealt to Dale here and Tauriel could feel the waters readying to fight the fire that could no doubt come. Anticipation seemed to be clinging to every surface while screams echoed in the watchful night. Death was surely coming to these people, fire and desolation the like of which the world would never forget. And yet, Tauriel did not blame the dwarves of Erebor for awakening this slaughter, their quest had been noble and their hearts pure. She felt sure that if they had not woken the beast, others hoping for a share in the treasures of the dwarves surely would have.

Focusing on following the boy, Tauriel tried to ignore the hurricane force winds announcing the beast's arrival. There were minutes left, if that. There had been no time for escape and no shelter from dragon fire existed. Unless they did something soon, this town and its people were doomed to dragon fire and ruin. The calm of the hunt flowed through her and Tauriel focused herself, she was determined. She would help Bain retrieve the arrow, together they would find Bard and she would do everything in her power to get him his shot. No matter what, tonight was the beast's last night in the land of the living. No more would he torment these poor people, haunting their dreams and terrorising their waking hours.

They reached a walkway and Bain stopped in front of a small boat and began to search frantically in it for something. Tauriel watched as he pulled a long black arrow out from underneath a cover. Relief flooded through her and Tauriel could not help but allow herself to hope, they had a weapon, now all they needed was the bowman to fire it.

"Have you any idea where your father may be?" She asked desperately as the wind echoed through her slim frame. They had less than 2 minutes until the lake would burn.

"I'm not sure, I…" But Bain was cut off as a loud shout arose from behind him and two men ran towards them.

"You boy, what have you got there?" The taller one demanded, his harsh voice straining over the howling wind.

"It's Bards son!" The other called excitedly. Grinning at each other, the men advanced slowly.

"Where is he? What have you done to da?" Bain asked bravely, shouting over the screaming of the scurrying people of Laketown and the whistling wind from the beast's wing strokes that seemed to vibrate through the air and push against Tauriel's heart. They had not the time to talk to these ignorant son of men, did they not realise what the wind was bringing closer every second? Surely they too could hear the wind under his wings and see him glint golden and blood red in the bright moonlight. Knowing time was of the essence, Tauriel lost her temper. Striding over to the tallest man, she grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against a wooden beam. Pinning him with her right hand, she used her left to pull her dagger from its sheath and swung it round, holding it dangerously close to the other man's throat as he had attempted to come to the aid of his friend. Both men froze and the only sound that could be heard was the shouting of the townspeople and the loud thumping of the beast as it neared his destination.

"Where is Bard?" She snarled, glaring into the eyes of the pinned man. "I will not hesitate to kill you if you lie."

"He's been arrested. He's in the lock up, unconscious." The man squirmed in her grasp and tried uselessly to kick out.

"If you've hurt my da…" Bain said threateningly, his voice low and dangerous for someone so young.

"Do you not hear it?" Tauriel said, shaking her head at the man's stupidity. "Death is coming on the wings of hurricanes with the breath of pure hell fire." Tauriel stared for a second, looking from one man to the other.

A roar erupted that ripped through the air and moved the earth with the force of its anger. For a moment everything went still and froze, as if time itself was taking a breath, getting comfortable before the main event takes place.

Then time was upon them again and the shrieks of the terrified Lake people were pounding through Tauriel's head. There was no time left, only action could save them now.

Putting her dagger back in its sheath, she pushed the man she had pinned into the other and addressed them. "Get the people away from here. Now."

Turning, Tauriel spoke to Bain. "Take me to your father now."

Ignoring the pleas of the men, Bain and Tauriel sprinted through the streets, quickly dodging the scurrying people. Tauriel could feel the heat of the dragon fire now and the screams of the terrified citizens began to gain new volume as anguished screeches of the wounded that ran zigzagging in all directions flaming like a beacon of doom joined them in a terrible harmony of death and destruction.

Fili and Bofur supported Kili as they attempted to follow Tilda through the labyrinth of streets and byways that was Laketown. Death and destruction were everywhere and Kili felt a pang of desperation. How could any of his kin have survived such cruel murder as this. Surely they must all be lying slain in Erebor, or else eaten by Smaug himself. And Tauriel… even one as brave and strong as she could never face down a dragon alone. She too would fall prey to his malice just like the others and all those other dwarves of Erebor all those years ago. Just like Thorin must have. Anger welled up inside him at the loss of his family and Kili pushed himself on, past the pain, through the chaos to the outskirts of the town, where they would get a clear view of the beast and help those trying to escape his wrath.

Fili held his brother as tightly as he could, desperation flowering in his breast. He forced himself to squash the fear down, his brother needed him to be strong. These people needed someone to lead them, to tell them what to do, to keep them safe. Fili had lived his whole life as Thorin's heir, a Prince of Erebor, and he showed then that he truly was a great leader, encouraging the weak and protecting those who needed his strength. In his heart, he refused to consider, even for a second, that his kin were not safe in Erebor at that exact moment, looking for the Arkenstone and completely oblivious to Smaug's trip to Laketown. He hoped they were using the time wisely to get in and out of the mountain safely and considered his only option to be to save his brother and as many other people as possible. When Thorin realised what was happening, he would come to their aid and they would face the dragon together. He never doubted Thorin for a second, unlike his little brother, but instead stood up to the challenge of leading the people.

It took them far too long to reach the cells due to the sheer mass of people scurrying across the waterways trying to find shelter from the dragons flaming breath. His roars were the only thing Tauriel could hear now and they drove her onwards. Finding courage in the boy who seemed to be unaffected by his surroundings, as if he was just fetching his father just as he had a hundred times before, Tauriel reached the lock up. Finding the keys abandoned on a table where the guard had obviously left them before fleeing dragon fire and ruin, Bain quickly located his father who was awake in his cell screaming obscenities at the memory of his gaolers. Unlocking the cell door, Tauriel stepped back as Bard embraced his son. He held him for a few seconds then held him at arm's length, checking to see if Bain was harmed. Finding he wasn't, Bard smiled and took the black arrow from his son, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"We must hurry." Tauriel interrupted bluntly, looking at Bard intently. He was tall and strong and Tauriel did not doubt for a second that he was capable of killing the beast, should he be given the opportunity.

"Who are you?" Bard asked, taking a step forward so he was stood between Bain and Tauriel.

"Da she's an elf, she healed the sick dwarf and killed orcs that attacked us!"

"We don't have time for this now." Tauriel said bluntly. "Smaug is upon us, you must achieve what your ancestor could not and kill the beast."

"How do you know…?" Bard asked, almost shyly, staring at the elf maid with wonder and respect.

"I remember Girion, you look just like him. You have the same courage. Now, you must shoot Smaug or he will burn Laketown and set the lake ablaze with his fury."

Bard nodded grimly and together the three ran across Laketown, dodging dragon fire and falling debris as they ran to the tower where the Dwarfish wind-lance sat proudly atop, waiting for a willing archer, the arrow and a target.

Dodging debris, Kili, Fili, Oin, Bofur and Sigrid ran after Tilda, occasionally stopping to help out someone who had fallen prey to either the debris or the dragon fire. All the way they shouted out, telling people to evacuate the town, to get their loved ones and run from the dragon's anger while they could.

Smaug flew overhead, lazily ripping buildings apart as he pleased and spewing fire infrequently out of his gigantic jaws. His wings fluttered gently in the breeze and he almost seemed to smile as the screams of his victims rose and fell with every foul swoop he made.

But the dwarves did notice something of interest, Smaug seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. He had begun to get lower and lower with each pass to the point where the tip of his wings caressed the top of the buildings he swooped past.

The dwarves were not the only ones who had noted this. As Bard and Bain began to climb the tower to the wind-lance, Tauriel kept running to the other side of town and began to climb nimbly to the roof of what was the biggest building in Laketown, the master's house. Passing a screaming, balding fat man who was clinging to a small, greasy weasel of a man on the fourth floor, which appeared to be a bedroom, Tauriel continued to climb and reached the roof after an exhausting effort.

Creeping to the opposite edge, Tauriel looked out and surveyed the scene of destruction. Fire was everywhere, burning tens of innocents that she could see. The air was alive with the screams of the dying and Tauriel felt their agony pierce her heart. Her resolve thus strengthened, Tauriel took out her bow and aimed carefully into the night sky. She knew she could not kill the dragon with her weapon, but she could draw his attention enough to make him fly by, giving her the perfect opportunity. Aiming for the dragons mouth, she let loose her arrow and watched with bated breath and it zoomed through the air and his open mouth and sunk into his tongue. Screaming fire blindly around him, Smaug shook his great head and roared. Working his shoulder muscles, Smaug launched himself forward, towards the direction the arrow had come from with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Running quickly and low to keep out of sight, Tauriel ran back to the opposite edge and waited quietly. Smaug belched out a stream of blazing fire and swerved to the side, looking for the foolish mortal who had dared shoot at death itself. That gave Tauriel her chance. Sprinting to the edge, she leaped gracefully and landed lightly on Smaug's wing. Running quickly in an effort to make sure the great dragon did not notice her presence, Tauriel ran up the larger sinews of the dragon's wings and, fighting against the strong wind currents, managed to race up his back. When she reached the neck, Tauriel had to cling ferociously, all the while trying to pull herself up further. It didn't take all that long for her to reach his head, and Tauriel crept up and positioned herself behind the dragon's right ear. Taking out two of her sharpest daggers, Tauriel positioned herself just right and then lowered her face into the dragon's ear and began to whisper.

"_Girion's heir has a black arrow. He intends to kill you. Show him death. Squeeze the life out of him. Rip him. Feast on his flesh."_

Smaug roared a fierce reply and rolled upside down in mid-air in an attempt to shake Tauriel off but she clung to his ear. Launching himself into the sky with a powerful stretch of his wings, Smaug circled Laketown lazily. Tauriel felt the dragon's body tremble as a strangled roar erupted from his throat. He had seen Bard's outline, clearly visible behind the wind-lance.

Smaug seemed to be pulled through the air as if by magic, he was surging forwards, aiming like an arrow straight for Bard. Stretching his arms in front of him, Smaug opened his claws and roared enough to shake the lake and cause waves to surge on to the far away banks.

Clinging to the dragon's ear, Tauriel waited for her chance, whispering constantly in the dragon's ear.

"_Kill him. Show him what fear and death is. Do not give him a death as quick as your immortal flame. Rip him apart." _

It seemed to be working as Smaug surged forward, gaining momentum as he neared the tower.

Tauriel gripped her daggers and Smaug hard, she had to get this right or they would all die. 'Wait.' She told herself patiently. 'Wait for it.'

Fili stopped yelling and looked at the sky. The dragon was flying forward like an arrow shot from a bow, straight for the watch tower. Straight for the dwarf wind-lance and Bard. The survivors of Laketown stared, dumfounded, barely daring to hope. Could he do it? Could he succeed where his ancestor failed? Fili felt a wild surge of hope which seemed to dwindle the closer Smaug got to the tower. Surely Bard would never get his shot, at that angle he could not guarantee it. Perhaps it was over. But Fili felt this pressing feeling in the back of his head, a nagging that would not stop. Where was Tauriel? She had promised to help Bard get his shot, so where was the elf?

Kili held his breath as he watched the dragon speed towards Bard. Surely something would happen, it couldn't end like this, could it? As the dragon flew towards the tower, Kili saw movement behind his right ear. As the town blazed, Kili could just make out a small auburn flame behind the great dragon's ear and suddenly Smaug was rearing up. He had pulled up so late in his flight that he was only a few feet from Bard. He had it, Bard had his shot. Kili whooped with joy as the last black arrow flew from the wind lance. It was over, the dragon would be slain.

Tauriel waited as long as she could, until Smaug was so close to the tower he could almost rip the wind-lance out from in front of Bard. Locking her knees against the curve of his ear, Tauriel stabbed into the soft flesh of the great dragon's inner ear and pulled up as hard as she could, practically ripping his ear into shreds. The shock of his sudden pain, when he had been so intent on his task, was so immense to the dragon that he reared up, driving himself high up into the air and, just for a brief moment, exposing his great belly. Bard seized his chance immediately. Locating the spot under the dragon where Girion's arrow had loosened a scale, Bard aimed and let loose the black arrow. Glinting in the moonlight, the arrow shot from the dwarfish wind-lance with lightning speed and found its mark. Piercing the soft underbelly the black arrow tore through layers of tough skin and muscle and struck the dragons heart, striking a mortal blow.

Tauriel fell from behind the dragon's ear and plummeted downwards. But, as she did so, with the last ounce of his strength, Smaug closed his back claw around her like a vice, plucking her out of the sky and pulling her along with him. The wind underneath the great dragon's wind pushed them up idly but soon his weight worked against them and they began to dive down, spiralling towards the lake. With his heart gaping open and weeping fountains of blood, the dragon Smaug died before he hit the surface of the lake. But he took with him to his watery grave the mysterious being who had outdone him, tricking him into attacking the son of Girion who had used the black arrow against him. His last thought in the world of the living was that he would take one more life.

Kili watched as the arrow found its mark, shooting through the dragon's body and disappearing into the bulk. Around him crowds of Laketown survivors cheered and screamed at the dragon's demise at the hands of their hero. They chanted his name, Bard the Bargeman, Bard the Bowman. In the light of the town's fire, Kili's keen eyes picked up the same auburn fire that he had seen behind Smaug's ear. This time, it was falling down from the dragon's head and Kili could not mistake it. Tauriel. She had indeed helped Bard to find his mark. It had been she who had led the dragon to his fate and now she was falling. Kili watched open mouthed with horror as Smaug stopped her fall with his back claw. The bulk of the dragon's shape was hard to miss and his progress easy to follow as his body flew up then fell back down suddenly and met with the lakes surface with a loud smack. The dragon disappeared under the inky black surface and took Tauriel with him.

The lake burned that night, but none of the dwarves of Erebor present on the shore of Laketown cared. They ran to the aid of their fallen ally, all acknowledging in their hearts it would be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Running through the night, their hearts hammering and nothing but hope blinding driving them onwards, the dwarves ran to the opposite side of Laketown, to the shore closest to where the great dragon had fallen beneath the unforgiving water. There was a sharp chill in the air despite the heat of the dragon fire that still burned through Laketown. Now that the dragon had been defeated people were beginning to return to their homes and organise attempts to combat the flames. That's where Bard and Bain were, the dwarves had run past them on their way to the shoreline but they had not stopped even when Bard's two daughters had asked them where they were going.

The people of Laketown were rejoicing but Kili felt only heaviness in his heart. Neither the dragon nor his prisoner had resurfaced and Kili was beginning to feel an ice cold vice clamp around his chest. Surely Tauriel couldn't have died like that; she had been so brave and strong, like a drop of pure starlight from the heavens guiding him back to the light and life. His leg was beginning to ache again and Kili's head was swimming, he felt sick and was sure he would faint soon. But he pushed himself forward, leaning more and more on his brother for support. He wasn't sure why he was so eager to get to the shore; he knew he would never miraculously find Tauriel there, safe and waiting for him. But he felt that after all she had done for him he at least owed it to her to try, to hope.

The freezing water enveloped her, crushing her with the pressure of a thousand tons of ice. Struggling to pry open the iron bars of her cage, Tauriel felt her lungs straining for breath. Her head was spinning as she sank further and further into the inky blackness, pulled down into the deeps by the bulky weight of the dragon's lifeless form. Dizzily, she tried to shake the talons that held her prisoner but it was in vain. Clutching the curled claw, Tauriel strained her eyes as she looked up, watching the fading blue light becoming dimmer and dimmer as she sank to her watery grave at the bottom of the lake. Her heart was hammering loudly against her ribs, begging her lungs for oxygen that they didn't have. Tauriel's memories seemed to flow calmly in her mind, contrasting the desperation of her thoughts. 600 years was almost nothing to an elf, she was so young and had so many years left to live. But strangely, Tauriel was not panicking over what had occurred that night, regretting the choices she had made that had led her to be where she was, sinking to the bottom of the lake in a cage of Smaug's last dying malice. She had a feeling of pride swirling in her breast; she had helped Bard to save the people of Laketown. And the dwarves, surely now the dragon was dead they could continue their quest peacefully and regain their homeland.

But this peaceful reflection did not dim the spark Tauriel savoured in her soul. She may have been proud of her actions but her desire to live was still shining as brightly as the stars somewhere high above her head, now unseen to her, so her struggles did not cease. Fighting against her prison, her exhaustion and the enclosing darkness that threatened to claim her forever, Tauriel struggled on in the deeps. A small part of her whispered quietly that she would never make it out of this dungeon Smaug had created for her alive, but her body refused to give up and she worked continually, attempting to pry open the dragon's talons. But to no avail as Tauriel grew weaker as she sunk ever downwards and the bars of her prison seemed only to harden in the freezing cold. Her last thought before the darkness claimed her was that her greatest fear had come true; she was dying alone, away from the light.

Upon reaching the shore, the dwarves waded to the water, all the time searching the sand for any sign of Tauriel or her tracks. But there was nothing. The fires of Laketown still blazed brightly and the whole lake seemed to gleam a murderous red, proudly pronouncing the death of Smaug and his reign of terror. The ripples and waves in the lake made it seem to Kili as though the lake itself burned auburn, and the light of the bright moon seemed to shine sadly on it as the winds howled around them screaming songs of sadness for the bloodshed that night.

Staggering forward alone, Kili began to attempt to take off his clothes, fumbling awkwardly in his weary state.

"Kili, no." Bofur said sadly, putting his hand on the young dwarves hand to stop it. "She's gone. There's nothing we can do."

"We have to try!" Kili insisted weakly, swaying as his limbs rebelled against his control and almost caused him to fall. Looking to his brother with hope, Kili silently willed him to understand. "She saved me; I can't just let her die like that. It's our fault this happened, she stayed to heal me and now she could be…" He trailed off, unwilling to admit out loud what they all were thinking.

Staring at his little brother, Fili realised just how important this she-elf was to him. He was barely able to stand, swaying in the breeze like a young sapling, and yet he was using the last of his strength to take his clothes off, to try and go after her, even though he knew it was impossible and that he would probably die before he even reached her. Looking in his desperate brothers eyes, Fili realised what he had to do. He could not allow his brother to go after her, to risk his life like this by trying to save her. But he also could not allow her to die like this, not when she had saved Kili. He owed her a debt and Fili resolved in that instant that he would pay it or die trying. She had saved Kili, so he would save her.

Turning to Bofur and Oin, Fili took charge. "Hold him back, don't let him follow." He commanded, quickly taking off his weapons and clothes.

The others stared at him in dismay, as if unable to believe what he was doing. But Fili ignored their stares, knowing Bofur and Oin would never allow Kili to hurt himself by coming after him. Taking off everything but his thin underclothes, Fili picked up one of his swords and waded out into the freezing water. Walking until his neck was just about under, Fili took a deep breath and dived down. He had always loved swimming as a child, mainly due to the fact it was something Kili enjoyed and they could both do together. Their mother had taught them how to swim, and although many other dwarves did not think it a necessary skill, Fili had always enjoyed himself and that night, pushing himself deeper and deeper down into the murky, cold water, he felt thankful he had.

His eyes straining against the lack of light, Fili just about made out some movement in the shadows below him. He pushed onwards, ignoring the strain of his lungs and the pressure of the water on his head. His one mission was to find Tauriel, dead or alive, and bring her back to the surface. He would not allow her to remain down here on the floor of this god forsaken lake, slowly being feasted on by the fish and worms that could not pierce the dragons tough hide. Forcing himself to focus, Fili kept swimming ever downward until his hands, stretched out in front of him, hit something hard and, surprisingly, quite warm. Feeling it tentatively, Fili realised with a surprise that it felt like a scale. He had found Smaug! Now all he had to do was figure out which bit of him it was and how to locate his back claws. Widening his eyes as much as he could so that his pupils could collect all the pitiful amount of light that was available, Fili realised he was at the neck of the beast. Following the neck down, Fili pulled himself along, silently cursing that it was taking so long. His lungs ached for air but he sharply remind himself of when he and Kili were children and they had used to have competitions to see who could hold their breath the longest. He had always been so good at that, his record being around 7 minutes. Meaning he had about 3 left to find Tauriel and get her out of the lake.

Kicking out against the dragon's lifeless form, Fili noticed a dim, almost unnoticeable, glint of red to his right. Thanking Durin for his excellent eye sight, Fili swam over to where he thought it had been and found himself in front of the dragon's claw. There, inside, the unconscious Tauriel was floating. Feeling a surge of panic, Fili started manically pulling at the dragon's claws. He had swum all this way, found her and now he was damned if he was going to let her die on him. Remembering his sword, Fili berated himself, if the claws had been able to be pulled apart so simply Tauriel would have been able to free herself and now his stupidity had cost them most precious seconds. Sliding his sword in between two of the talons, Fili pushed down with all his might to try and lever a gap that might be big enough to drag the lifeless elf through. Using all his strength, Fili pushed but somehow, whilst trying to force the sword, Fili lost his footing where he had planted his feet on one of the lower talons and the sudden jerk was enough to turn the sword in his hands and force it blade down into the dragon's talon. The force appeared to be enough as the talon was cut off and Fili started in surprise. Grabbing hold of Tauriel's hand, he pulled her through the hole in the bars he had made and wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

He was about to kick off when he realised taking the claw would probably be a good way to prove to Thorin that the dragon truly was dead, providing Thorin himself had survived. Sliding his sword into a sheath at Tauriel's side, Fili picked up the talon and pushed off, moving his legs as quickly as he could to get back to the surface as his lungs were screaming out for oxygen. Slowing down considerably before he reached the surface, Fili broke it tentatively before looking around him. He was shaking with the cold of the water and the effort of his enterprise had sapped his strength considerably. Shaking the hair out of his eyes Fili could see the burning wreckage of the parts of Laketown Smaug had destroyed and winced. The fires were still blazing and the smell of burning flesh seemed to hang heavy in the air.

Shouts seemed to echo across the water and Fili turned to see his brother, Bofur and Oin stood on the shoreline, waving and signalling to him their location. Groaning, Fili realised he was further out than he had originally thought. Making sure Tauriel's face was above water at all times, Fili somehow managed to swim back to shore, ignoring his protesting muscles. The water was choppy, making it more difficult to get back but he did eventually, throwing himself onto the sand and coughing up a lungful of lake water.

Oin immediately leant down to see to Tauriel while Bofur helped to bundle Fili up in an attempt to get some warmth back into his aching limbs. Kili went to his brother first of all, to check he was unhurt, but Fili soon waved him away and gestured to Tauriel.

"Help her; I didn't nearly die just so you could worry about me getting a cold."

Smiling his thanks, Kili went over to Tauriel and looked to Oin for instructions. Oin pumped her chest furiously, every now and then stopping to listen at her chest for any activity. Looking at Kili, Oin murmured some instructions to him that Fili didn't quite catch. He was so cold he was shaking and Bofur had resorted to hugging him in an attempt to try and combat the cold. Kili blushed bright red but nodded fiercely, clearly set on doing whatever needed to be done to help the elf. Visibly steadying himself, Kili waited until Oin had finished pressing down on Tauriel's chest before he took a gulp of air, leant down and blew into her mouth, carefully pressing her nose as he did so. For a few seconds there was no change but then, as if by magic, Tauriel's eyes snapped open. Realising this, Kili sat back up and grinned at her, opening his mouth to make some happy exclamation. But he never managed to get the words out as Tauriel's hand whipped up and slapped him round the face, echoing loudly in the eerily quiet night air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Recoiling backwards, Kili scrambled away from the now coughing elf, his hand clutching his throbbing face. At first, confusion swirled round Kili's head. He had been trying to help the ungrateful elf and if this was how she thanked him then Kili was resolved not to make the same mistake again. But Kili's resolve melted as he watched Tauriel curl up and wrap her arms around her knees, shaking from shock and cold. _'She must have thought I was assaulting her, she's not being ungrateful she's trying to protect herself' _Kili quickly realised. Cautiously stepping towards her, making sure she could see what he was doing, Kili took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to help. Oin thought it would force you to breathe again… I know how it must have seemed but I honestly would never have taken advantage like that…"

Fili raised an eyebrow at his brother, impressed that he had thought about why the she-elf had reacted like that instead of petulantly sulking. He smiled at he realised just how grown up his brother was now, he was a long way from the boy who had followed Thorin around like a lost puppy, and indeed the adolescent who had joked so carelessly about orc attacks at the beginning of their journey. Fili opened his mouth to say something but he realised instantly he was so cold his teeth were chattering and he couldn't quite get his words out. Groaning, Fili clutched Bofur's jacket round him and tried to hug some life back into his frozen limbs.

He wasn't the only one impressed as Tauriel gazed at Kili, evidently trying to work out how sincere he was. Nodding at him, Tauriel rubbed her legs in an attempt to get herself warm. Oin busied himself with checking Fili over whilst Bofur glanced up the beach towards Laketown where the townspeople were valiantly fighting the flaming remnants of Smaug's final attack.

"We need to get back to Bard's." Oin stated flatly, making sure Fili was once again wrapped up in his clothes. "We need to warm the two of you up or you'll freeze to death. Or catch something." Grunting, he pulled Fili onto his feet and gestured at Bofur. "You help the lad with her."

Nodding, Bofur hurried to Tauriel and carefully offered her his hand, cautious of her reaction to the last dwarf who had touched her. Grabbing his hand, Tauriel managed to drag herself up, leaning on him heavily for support. Kili took off his coat and wrapped it round her shoulders, supporting her from the other side. Together, the strange group slowly made its way back to the warm light of Laketown and the final remnants of Smaug's destruction.

When the group reached Bard's house he was still out helping the townspeople combat the last of the dragon fire but Tilda and Sigrid were there, cleaning and straightening up after the fight with the orcs. They'd managed to move most of the furniture back but there was still a gaping hole in the roof and scratches along the floor. Supporting Tauriel as best he could despite the screaming agony from his leg, Kili pulled her through the door. As he glanced anxiously at her, Kili noticed Tauriel's head was hung forward, lolling slightly side to side as they manoeuvred her through the door.

"What happened?" Sigrid asked, her eyes widening with horror as she saw the once vibrant Tauriel barely conscious, hanging between Bofur and Kili like a lifeless doll.

"Fell in the lake." Bofur grunted, struggling with carrying most of the elf's weight as Kili barely had the strength to stand himself let alone help hold the sodden, unconscious she-elf up as well.

The girls gasped and looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Squaring her shoulders, Sigrid took charge. "Put her in da's bed, it's the biggest." She commanded, leading the way to Bard's bedroom and holding the door open for the dwarves so they could drag their burden through as easily as possible. Sigrid helped Bofur and Kili to carefully lower Tauriel onto the bed before she told them to leave. Confused, they did as she asked and went to help Oin, who was settling Fili in front of the fire. As the others attempted to warm Fili up, Tilda and Sigrid started a fire in the grate in Bard's room and undressed Tauriel, wrapping her up in some of their mother's old clothes. Tucking her into bed, the girls surrounded her with pillows and piled all the blankets they could spare on top of her. But Tauriel was still shaking and Sigrid was worried, she felt like ice and she wasn't waking up.

Leaving Tauriel, the girls walked back into the living room where the dwarves were sitting by the fire, eating some sausages Bofur had found in one of the cupboards that they'd cooked in the hopes of warming themselves up even more.

"We've done everything but she's not waking up and she's still freezing. What do we do?" Sigrid asked desperately as Tilda sat on the floor, looking at the dwarves with innocence and hope.

At this Bain ran into the room, sweating and breathing heavily. "Da needs help, the fires spreading to the town hall where the wounded are. He needs volunteers." Looking wildly around the room, Bain's eyes settled on the dwarves. "Please." He pleaded, his wild eyes showing just how bad the situation was. Bofur stood up and looked at Fili nervously, checking to see if he was needed there more.

"Go help." Fili grunted. "I need to sleep anyway, I'm exhausted."

"They also need people to help with the wounded." Bain said, his gaze focusing on his sisters who both stepped forward before glancing back at their father's bedroom, where Tauriel's condition was no doubt deteriorating.

"I'll stay with her, you go. They need you more." Kili said, grabbing hold of the wall and dragging himself up. "I'm no use to anyone else anyway. Just tell me what to do." Looking at Oin, Kili wondered if there was anything he could do at all. Perhaps there wasn't, and he would be forced to watch both his brother and Tauriel slowly die, all because of him.

"Just make them both warm and comfortable lad, sit close, your body heat will help." Oin smiled encouragingly then turned and followed the girls out. Bofur checked on Fili once more before patting Kili on the shoulder. "Be careful of that leg, don't exhaust yourself, this isn't your fault." Turning, Bofur ran after Bain, leaving Kili speechless. Bofur had always been one of his favourite people growing up; he'd often babysat Kili and Fili and had taught them lots of games and tricks to play on and with others, usually Bombur when it came to pranks. Kili couldn't help but be touched that Bofur had known him well enough to know that he'd blame himself, and he felt comforted by his friend's confidence in him. Smiling to himself, Kili glanced down to where his brother had been sat.

Fili was leant against the leg of the table, snoring peacefully. If it wasn't for the slight shivering, Kili would have been reminded of when he'd watched his brother sleep as a small child. He'd often had bad dreams and it had comforted Kili to sit by his big brother, he had felt sure if any monster had come to get him Fili would have kept him safe. Tucking another blanket round Fili, Kili checked his temperature. He was a little cold, but he seemed much better. Kili sighed tiredly and pulled off his huge wet boots, groaning as he saw all the sand that came out. He knew he would have a lot of sand in his socks as well. Remembering his mother's expression every time he used to get sand in his shoes as a child, Kili couldn't help but laugh fondly at the memories. He promised himself to give her a big hug when they got back home to her. Smiling, Kili rubbed his sore leg and poked the fire, making sure it kept burning.

Kili then heard a low groan coming from the room behind him and he remembered Tauriel. Hurrying as quickly and quietly as he could on his bad leg, careful not to wake Fili, Kili went to see Tauriel. She was led where Sigrid and Tilda had left her, lying in Bard's bed with layers of blankets on her and rows of pillows surrounding her. Her eyes were barely open, but it was instantly clear to Kili that she was attempting to mouth something. Returning to the other room, Kili fetched some of the water they'd been warming and went back to Tauriel. Stroking some of her limp hair out of the way, Kili dribbled some of the water on her lips. She opened them slightly more and Kili took that as a sign she could drink. He slowly poured some water in her mouth, stopping frequently to allow her to swallow.

Her eyes flicked open and she silently surveyed her surroundings.

"You're in Bard's room. Tilda and Sigrid helped you in and tried to warm you up, but they had to go with Oin to help the people who got hurt in the fires. Bofur went to help Bain and Bard control the fire…" He trailed off; worried that Tauriel might not even be conscious enough to fully understand what he was saying or that he might be making her worse by worrying her.

"You saved me…?" She trailed off. Her voice was low and husky with exhaustion and Kili couldn't help but think even as fragile and ill as she looked there, she still had a fierce strength visible in the gleam of her eyes. He found himself admiring her courage.

"No, my brother Fili did. I couldn't… my leg…" He stopped, angrily looking down. If he had been strong enough to save her himself, Fili would be healthy and safe. It was all his fault, Thorin was right, he should never have come, his inexperience was putting his brother in danger. It had only been Fili's confidence and assurances of Kili's abilities that had led Thorin to allowing him to join them and Kili was furious that he had once again let his family down.

"Why? I don't…" She stopped, noticing Kili's mood.

"He couldn't let you die after you saved me." Kili said miserably, sitting down on the bed, as far away from Tauriel as he could without falling.

"You wish he had let me die…" Tauriel said cautiously, confused by Kili's words.

"No!" He exclaimed loudly, concern flooding his features and desperation taking hold. "Of course not! I would never, ever, want you to get hurt. I'm just angry that I wasn't strong enough, and now he's…" Kili stopped. Sighing, he put his head in his hands and tried to order his thoughts. It was a struggle as his feelings were running rampant in his head like a hurricane, throwing any attempt at a coherent sentence and scattering his thoughts. He didn't understand why he was reacting like this, or how he even felt. It was difficult to even understand what he was trying to say.

"He did it for you." Tauriel said softly, realising the depth of feeling Kili must have for her to drive Fili to do such a drastic act. "Is he…?" She couldn't finish the question, dreading the answer. She vaguely remembered seeing Fili on the beach, but she couldn't be sure.

"He's warming up by the fire, asleep. I've never seen him so tired." Kili frowned, gazing at the wall, as if observing a perplexing scene far beyond.

Sighing with relief, Tauriel found herself thanking the heavens for saving the dwarf. Struggling to sit up, Tauriel winced with pain. Seeing her struggle, Kili's eyes widened.

"It's alright." He assured her calmly, "everything's ok. Just go to sleep and get better ok?"

Seeing the wisdom in his words, Tauriel lay back down and rested her head against the pillows for a brief moment, before raising it again to look at Kili.

"I am sorry about your face."

Kili laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not like it could have gotten any worse so don't worry."

"I like your face." Tauriel commented casually, glancing back at Kili who was now blushing.

"Well I like you, so I suppose this means we're… friends?" Tauriel couldn't help but smile at his hopeful tone. But it wasn't just that, she felt a glow of pride inside her. He liked her, not her looks, _her._ Tauriel realised this was possibly the first time a male had ever actually liked her for who she was, not just impressed by her looks or fighting.

"If you think elves and dwarves can be friends, then yes, I'd like that." She smiled at him, almost forgetting her icy coldness and aching head as she realised just how cute he was. Elf males did not grow facial hair and Tauriel did not appreciate the dwarfish love of braided beards and whatnot. But, looking at Kili smiling in the candlelight, Tauriel realised his stubble was growing on her and wondered what it felt like. Frowning at her thoughts, Tauriel turned her head and stared at the ceiling as she tried to control herself.

"What?" Kili asked, his amusement clear in his voice. He carefully slid closer towards her, not so close as to encroach on her space, but close enough to, hopefully, be warming her up with his body heat.

"What do beards feel like?" She blurted out, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Itchy, but they do help keep your face warm. Although sometimes they can get in the way. I'm not altogether sure, I only really have stubble." He blushed and looked down, a sad look in his eye.

"I'm sorry." Tauriel said softly, realising that this may not have been a good subject to talk about. She remembered Thranduil telling her and Legolas years ago, in the middle of a rant of the selfish nature of dwarves, that their beards were a matter of pride, showing maturity. Even among the females facial hair was important and was actually considered a sign of beauty. The better or more facial hair you had, the more beautiful you were considered. Perhaps this was just elves simplifying it, Tauriel thought, but clearly they were important and Kili's lack of a beard was obviously a matter of some embarrassment to him. Frowning, Tauriel tried to rectify the situation.

"Elves don't have beards." She stated simply, watching Kili glance up from his contemplation at her words. "I find it strange when I look upon dwarves, the facial hair just looks so odd." She waited, noting his reaction. "Yours is nice!" She said quickly, realising he might be offended. "But long beards with braids… they just look so extraordinary to me."

Kili grinned, realising she was trying to comfort him, but was failing on unfamiliar ground.

"You must be cold." He said, glancing at the fire to check it was still going. "You should rest, I can sit here if you'd like? Oin said my body heat might help warm you up." He groaned internally, realising once again she may take his words in a perverted way. Readying his face for the burning force of a slap, Kili closed his eyes and waited. But the blow never fell and he snuck a peek at Tauriel, who was smiling fondly at him, clearly amused by his reaction.

"You're not much use there Kili." She said, moving to the side so he could sit at the head of the bed next to her. Kili moved quickly, happiness bubbling in his breast. It was a drastic change from earlier when she had slapped him for what she may have assumed at first was a kiss to now inviting him into a bed with her, even allowing him under the quilt with her. This act of trust on Tauriel's part meant a lot to him, and he was determined not to let her down. Tentatively putting his arm around her, Kili grinned as she rested her head against his stomach, curling into his side. Leaning his head back, Kili realised something.

Looking down, Kili checked to see if Tauriel was comfortable. "That's the first time you've used my name and not just called me dwarf." He said cheerfully. "I like it."

Rolling her eyes at his happy tone, Tauriel snuggled closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder, pressing her cold face up against his warm neck. Curling up as much as she could, Tauriel pulled herself so that her legs were over his and her feet rubbing his for warmth. She realised she was practically lying on him and made sure she was in such a position that she wasn't putting any weight on his injured leg. Looking up at him to check he was comfortable with how close they were lying, Tauriel giggled at his huge grin. She felt strange, and not just because of the cold. She had never been this intimate with someone and Tauriel had to acknowledge how right it felt.

In a moment of madness, Tauriel reached up and stroked Kili's face where earlier she had slapped him. There was a large red mark and she knew it would probably bruise. Enjoying the sensation of the stubble against her hand, Tauriel leant up and kissed the red mark softly, before snuggling down against him and falling into a deep sleep. Her last thought was how tickly his stubble had been against her lips, and how much she wondered whether it would tickle her face if she kissed him properly.

Kili watched her sleep for a while. She looked happy but she was shivering slightly so he put his arms around her to keep her warm. He knew she had kissed him because she was practically delirious in her fragile state, and warned himself not to expect any repetitions in the future. But that didn't stop him from enjoying the memory of the kiss then. Kili smiled to himself, and looked to his right out of a window. The town was quiet and he could no longer see the glow of dragon fire. The night was dark and eerily silent, the only light coming from the calming stars above. Yawning, Kili rested his head back and allowed sleep to carry him off. His last thought was of Thorin and the others still in Erebor, a fervent wish of _'Let them be alive_'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The dim sunlight streamed in through the window and Fili groaned. His limbs felt like lead and his head was pounding. Grimacing at his cracked and dry lips, he sat up slowly, giving his head time to stop spinning. He felt sick and had a horrible taste in his mouth. '_Probably the foul lake water'_ he thought dryly, rubbing his face and trying to gather his thoughts. He vaguely remembered last night, the exhaustion and cold. Peering around the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dawns fragile light, Fili tried to ignore the grumble in his stomach and the pain in his head that felt like knives being driven into his skull. He couldn't see Kili in the room and he felt a stab of worry in his gut. Bofur was lying, snoring loudly, on the kitchen table, using a tankard as a pillow, while Oin was sitting in an armchair snoozing quietly. But Kili was nowhere to be seen.

Getting to his feet, Fili grabbed hold of the wall to steady himself and took deep breaths. Feeling the tightness in his chest ease, Fili staggered to Bard's room, where last night they had put the elf to sleep, hoping Kili might have fallen asleep watching over the she-elf. Opening the door, Fili's mouth fell open in shock. Kili and Tauriel were curled up in bed together, under the covers. Tauriel was lying with her head on Kili's shoulder, breathing slowly, while Kili had his face in her red hair, breathing softly. Fili was dumbstruck. This scene was so intimate he almost felt that he should leave but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his little brother, in bed with an elf!

Kili hadn't exactly been popular with dwarf women; in fact, they had thought him rather plain compared to his brother. Kili had been too young with no beard and altogether a tad too awkward. He had been confident to begin with, Fili reflected, but after the first one he was interested in turned him down, saying she would rather marry the heir, not his little brother, Kili's confidence had been shattered and after that he much preferred to laugh with the lads rather than flirt with the females. Fili had always felt guilty about that, and had tried to help his brother as much as he could, helping him to hone his fighting skills and even begging Thorin to teach him how to use a bow. Fili himself had been awful at archery and he'd noticed a huge boost in his brother's confidence levels at mastering a skill Fili himself was simply atrocious at.

And now here his little brother was, curled up in bed with Tauriel. Shocked yet slightly proud, Fili slowly crept into the room, careful not to wake the slumbering couple. Taking a shaky breath, Fili slowly pulled the corner of the quilt back, hoping he wouldn't find what he thought he would. But relief passed through him as he saw they were both bundled up in clothes. '_He must have just been keeping her warm'_ Fili told himself, smiling as he calmed himself down. Kili hadn't given himself to an elf maid and Fili could hold his head up high when he next saw Thorin, confident that nothing had happened between Kili and the she-elf.

But Fili wasn't altogether sure whether to feel pleased about this or not. Yes, this meant that Kili and the elf hadn't done anything, but Fili could see from the way he was so tenderly holding her that he cared for her deeply. He knew of course that his brother would never have taken advantage of her in the fragile state she was in, but this didn't comfort him. Kili clearly had feelings for the elf and, judging by the way she treated him, she may well reciprocate them. All this meant a very awkward conversation with Thorin who was well known to think of all elves as the enemy. But Fili knew, looking at the peaceful look on his baby brother's face, that if this was what Kili truly wanted, he would support him no matter what. Even if that meant standing up to Thorin, Fili would do it. Fili would do anything for his brother to keep him safe and happy.

Tucking them back in, Fili silently crossed the room, closing the door behind him. He stretched, yawning, and realised just how awful he felt. His head was still thumping, his limbs ached, he was dehydrated and the room was spinning. Staggering to the table, Fili moved the tankard supporting Bofur's head and smiled at the satisfying thump of Bofur's head hitting the solid wood table. The shock of the pain woke him up instantly and Bofur frowned as he looked up at Fili.

"Why?" He asked simply, rubbing his head and sitting up on the table.

"Because number one you're a horrendous snorer, number two you stink and number three I want you to fill me in on what happened last night."

"Your voice is all croaky." Bofur noted before yawning loudly. He rolled off the table, staggered a bit but righted himself, then walked over to the kitchen area. Fili found a chair and sat down while Bofur busied himself with collecting food and water. Bringing some to Fili, Bofur waited to make sure Fili drank some water, and then went so collect more supplies. Setting the table for five, Bofur went to the armchair when Oin was still sleeping and woke him up.

"Food." Bofur grunted, looking round the room sleepily, confusion written clearly on his face. "Where's Kili?"

"In there with the elf." Fili said, rubbing his head and groaning from the pain in his sore throat. "Leave them, let them sleep."

"Wait, he's sleeping _with _the elf?" Bofur exclaimed, suddenly alert. He hurried towards the door of Bard's room but Fili's call stopped him in his tracks.

"He was just keeping her warm, they look exhausted. Just leave them be, they'll wake when they're ready."

Grumbling, Oin walked to the table and sat opposite Fili, shoving the bread into his mouth enthusiastically. Bofur came and sat next to Fili, looking at him carefully to make sure he was looking alright.

"How you feeling?" Bofur asked quietly, realising from Fili's drooping head that he must be in pain.

"I'll live." Fili grunted, glancing nervously at Oin. He was waiting for Oin to state how bad he looked and insist on checking him out to make sure he hadn't caught anything. But Oin clearly didn't think Fili looked bad enough to warrant further treatment as he continued eating happily.

"So, fill me in." Fili said, sighing as he stretched out his legs under the table. They were aching fiercely and Fili rubbed his thigh, attempting to loosen his tight muscles.

"Half of town either burned down or was singed at the very least. Around 30 injured but only 6 or 7 dead surprisingly. Bard's organising the rebuilding, making sure buildings that are structurally damaged are repaired so people can go back home and to work as quickly as possible. Bain's taking care of distributing food and clean water to the injured or needy. Tilda and Sigrid stayed overnight, nursing the sick and injured. I helped put the fires out and Oin helped until everyone who was critical was stabilised, then we came back here with the girls to eat and sleep. They should be in their rooms. I was sleeping happily until you rudely woke me up." Bofur grinned at Fili, who rolled his eyes.

The front door opened and Bard walked in looking utterly exhausted. He crossed the room and slumped in the chair at the end of the table.

"How's the situation?" Oin asked, looking at Bard with a worried expression. Fili understood why, Bard looked terrible; his hair was wild and darkened with soot and his eyes hard dark bags under them.

"Luckily he didn't get enough time to do severe damage. It can all be rebuilt reasonably quickly. Thanks for your help but if you wanted to go and find your kin I wouldn't blame you. I got a boat that's ready as soon as you want it."

"Thank you." Oin said gruffly, downing the water from his tankard. "I better go and wake the lad and elf up to make sure she's improving." He shuffled to the other room and this time Fili said nothing. He felt awful and he had a feeling that if he felt this bad Tauriel surely would as well. Groaning, Fili leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't allow himself to entertain for a single moment the thought that Smaug had killed the others. He firmly believed that they would be waiting for them in Erebor and with every beat of his heart his feeling strengthened. Surely he would know if Thorin and the others had fallen. But he felt nothing, just a strange emptiness wallowing inside of him. He couldn't help to wonder if this was good or bad.

The door to the bedroom opened and a red faced Kili appeared, smoothing his clothes and ruffling his hair back into place.

"Morning." He said brightly, walking over to the table and sitting opposite his brother in the seat Oin had just vacated.

Fili raised an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for his head to stop aching quite so much. He sat quietly as Bofur filled Kili in on the night's events.

"So we're going to Erebor today then?" Kili asked, looking to his brother for confirmation.

"I suppose we'd better find out, one way or another." Oin said gruffly, coming out of Bard's room and walking to the table. Tauriel followed him. Fili couldn't help but notice how she looked good, considering last night's hardships. Her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes looked bright and were shining.

"I don't know what you did and frankly I don't care." Bard stated, standing up and addressing Tauriel. "But it worked and the beast is dead, so you have my thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and sleep for the rest of the year." He walked over to one of the doors behind Kili, checking on his sleeping daughters, and then went into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Chuckling at Bard, Bofur got up and put his coat on before itching his armpit. "May as well get started now." He said, looking at the others and waiting for them to rise as well.

Oin followed him to the other side of the room while Fili rose stiffly and stretched. Groaning he walked over to where he'd left his coat and put it on, attempting to ignore the fire in his limbs as he did so. Fili glanced back at Kili, who was awkwardly waiting by Tauriel, watching as she drank some water.

"Would you like to come?" He asked awkwardly, wringing his hands together.

"I'll come if you'd like me to. If you think I wouldn't be imposing." Tauriel smiled sweetly, blushing under Kili's intense gaze.

"Of course you'd be welcome to!" He said, grinning at her. "Wouldn't she?"

Bofur looked at Fili nervously, clearly anticipating what Thorin would say if he was alive and well and they brought an elf into Erebor.

"Bring her, if they're hurt she'll be useful." Oin grunted turning and walking out the door. Unwilling to argue, Bofur followed. Raising an eyebrow at his brother's joyous expression Fili turned and followed suit. He noted absently that Kili and Tauriel were following. Turning back to check they were keeping up, Fili saw Kili mouth something at him. _'Are you ok?'_

Fili nodded and hurried to catch up with Bofur and Oin, trying to ignore the alarm bells in his head. He knew full well Thorin would kill him for not stopping this relationship before it grew to anything serious but Fili was all too aware of the consequences him interfering may have on his brothers happiness. He knew Kili would listen to him and stay away from the elf if he asked but Fili found himself unwilling to do so. Kili's happiness was the most important thing to him and he refused to do anything to jeopardise that. So Fili ignored the way Kili helped Tauriel in the boat, he ignored all the giggles and whispering and he pretended not to notice them holding hands behind him as Bofur pushed the boat onwards towards their long lost home. Glancing at Oin, Fili realised he was smiling at the couple, clearly at ease with their relationship. _'It's probably because she's such a great healer.'_ Fili thought, sighing. He was glad at least that Oin wasn't frowning on his brother or declaring himself ashamed at his blatant feelings for the elf. And Bofur seemed completely oblivious to what was happening between the young dwarf and elf so Fili allowed himself a moment of calm. The occupants of this boat may be happy in their ignorance or pretending to ignore what was happening but Fili knew full well Thorin would not be so happy to allow his nephew, a prince of Erebor, to court an elf. A woodland elf at that. Hoping his brother at least had the sense to attempt to hide his feelings in front of their uncle; Fili concentrated on the rhythm of the boats movements and drifted in and out of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sighing contentedly, Kili surveyed the scene around him with a relaxed air. He was sitting in the back of a boat as it made its way across the lake towards a solitary peak that seemed to be racing towards him. The bright sun shone down on the glimmering lake and Kili couldn't help but feel the majestic landscape matched his mood perfectly. He was going home to Erebor with his brother, where they belonged. With every beat of his heart Kili felt his happiness growing as he languished in the back of the boat with the glorious sun shining on them. Nature seemed to be willing them home as the wind pushed at their backs driving them homewards. The boat seemed to glide through the water as easily as a bird through the air. So much so that Bofur had given up rowing long ago and now only used the paddles to steer towards the beach that was rapidly approaching. Smiling, Kili looked shyly to his left where Tauriel was sitting, gazing over the water to the far banks where the wind whispered among the tall trees.

Looking at Tauriel, Kili felt a peaceful happiness swirl in his chest. He had woken up with her asleep in his arms and had lain there, enjoying the warmth of her body heat as he stroked her silken hair. She had woken up slowly and he had tried to savour every last moment he had with her as he knew he would never hold her again. But when she had opened her eyes she had not pushed him away or recoiled. In fact, she had smiled at him and snuggled closer to him, rubbing her face into his shoulder and sighing happily. It had been one of the happiest moments of his life and, watching her in the boat, Kili felt nothing short of pure elation at their blossoming relationship. He remembered a few years ago, when Fili had been enamoured with a beautiful dwarf maid who has sat on his lap in the inn back in the Blue Mountains. Her name had been Mayah, Kili remembered vaguely, and she had giggled at all of Fili's jokes, no matter how awful they were, and had stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. Kili remembered how envious he'd been of his brother that he had been so in love with someone, something that Kili had always feared would never happen to him. But here he was, watching the sun climb higher and higher towards the peak of the Lonely Mountain with Tauriel's hand in his.

Kili glanced forwards nervously, dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of Bofur's laughter. He felt sure that Fili and Oin knew about the growing feelings between himself and Tauriel but Bofur seemed completely oblivious. The other 3 dwarves were sat in front of Kili talking to each other nervously. He knew instinctively what they were discussing. They were worried that Smaug had killed Thorin and the others before he had attacked Laketown. But Kili's heart was adamant that they were still alive and that as the 5 of them arrived at Erebor the others would be there to greet them. Although, Kili wasn't entirely sure how pleased Thorin would be when he saw that they had brought Tauriel with them. Frowning slightly, Kili wondered whether Thorin would understand about their relationship. He knew that his uncle would respect the fact that he owed his life to the elf, but would he be able to understand his feelings beyond that? Kili doubted it. But he knew that he would defend her and fight her case all the same as he really wanted her there. Perhaps he was being stupid, feeling that his place was by her side as strongly as he did. They barely knew each other and he of all people knew Tauriel did not need him fighting her battles for her; she was capable of taking care of herself. It was one of the things he loved about her, her feisty nature. Kili smiled to himself, he did love her, despite their obvious differences and the obstacles they would undoubtedly face, he loved her. And, he felt sure; he would stand by her no matter what, even when faced with his uncle's wrath. He could only hope that Thorin would be so pleased with the beast's death that he would accept Tauriel's presence without complaint.

Kili was torn from his musings as the boat hit the beach and Bofur jumped out dragging it onto the shore. Oin and Fili climbed out onto the sand and Kili felt a pang as his brother glanced back to see if he was ok. Kili stood up and began to follow his brother, stopping only to offer Tauriel his hand to help her out of the boat. He knew she wouldn't need his help but he wanted to find some sort of way to show her he was thinking of her and that seemed like the best way. She took his hand gladly as she jumped daintily out of the boat and Kili was once again struck by her beauty. He felt a rush of pride as she continued to hold his hand, even as they followed the others up the beach. Walking behind the others, Kili and Tauriel quietly took in the landscape, occasionally looking at each other and blushing. They didn't speak as they climbed the rocks towards Erebor and Kili found he preferred it that way. He couldn't guarantee that if he spoke he wouldn't say something too presumptuous so he thought it best not to say anything at all. Tauriel was more than happy to walk in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face and Kili's hand in hers. She felt nervous as they approached Erebor, unsure of what destruction they might find there, but Tauriel knew that she had come because Kili had wanted her to and if all that was waiting for them in the Lonely mountain was death then they would face it together.

It took them a few hours to reach the overlook where the remnants of Dale stood and, for the first time, Kili felt a pang of worry. How could the others have survived against a beast so strong it could do this to a city? He could see now that Dale had truly been brought to its knees by Smaug's wrath and he felt despair begin to claw at his heart. How could they have survived against such a terrible foe? Kili was so lost in his anxieties that he didn't notice Tauriel joining him. He had been stood alone, looking down at the destruction and he didn't notice her presence until he felt the pressure of her squeezing his hand. Looking up, he smiled at Tauriel, gazing into her eyes. He felt suddenly buoyed looking at her as he realised that with the help of Bard Tauriel had been strong enough to stop the dragon. She had survived terrible odds and yet here she was by his side, safe and sound. In that moment he was so awed by her strength that all he could do was gaze at her. Kili's doubts evaporated looking at Tauriel and he realised the same regal strength she had was in Thorin. If there was anyone who could lead the others safely away from the dragons fire it was Thorin and Kili felt sure that when they got to Erebor he would be there waiting for them. Walking back to the others, Kili and Tauriel stood by Fili's side as he discussed their path with Oin.

"Surely we should try the main gate? That must have been how the beast got out so there's more chance of us finding a way in. Without the map, we have no way of knowing where the door is as I certainly don't remember. Do you?" Fili turned to Kili, worry etched into the lines of his face.

"No, but I thought they could only open the door yesterday?" Kili asked, looking from his brother to Oin. "Unless they left the door open, which I doubt, we couldn't get in. We don't even have the key even if it did work tonight."

"He's right." Oin grunted, surveying the mountain with a heavy heart. "We must try the main gate, or we shan't have a hope."

Oin led the way over the rocks towards the side of the mountain; past huge stone carvings of previous dwarf Kings. The trek took a few hours and by the time they caught sight of the huge carven entrance the sun was beginning to droop in the sky. Walking along the huge road, Kili watched open mouthed at the entrance loomed bigger and bigger until it was towering over him. Erebor seemed to grow beyond the sky itself and Kili, not for the first time, felt very small and insignificant. Kili looked down as he felt something warm and soft touch his hand and realised Tauriel had threaded her fingers through his and was holding his hand tightly. '_She must know how nervous I_ _am_' he thought warmly, enjoying the pressure of her hand in his. Kili looked to his left and saw that Fili was walking next to him, watching him and Tauriel with a wry smile and a raised eyebrow.

The gates had been smashed open as Smaug had made his final journey into the night sky and the group stopped, wearily surveying the wreckage and gathering their thoughts and courage. Taking a deep breath, Oin edged forwards, peering into the darkness of the cavern.

"I can't hear anything." Bofur whispered nervously, looking to Fili for reassurance.

Tauriel walked towards the entrance carefully as Fili frowned deeply. He was unsure about whether entering as they were, mostly unarmed (he had a sword and Tauriel had her bow and some knives) and completely unaware of what situation they were walking into. Tauriel was crouched next to Oin, listening intently.

"I can hear something." She said, looking to Fili. "It sounds like… some sort of jangling."

Fili realised that they were all waiting for him to make his assessment. '_If Thorin is dead,' _Fili thought nervously, '_then I'm King._' Gulping, Fili took a deep breath then marched forwards, into the gloom.

His eyes adjusted quickly and Fili soon found that there were huge columns of green and gold around him. Attempting to ignore the scorch marks and scratches on the floor, Fili stopped, staring intently around him. His footsteps had echoed strangely, almost with a metallic clink, and Fili couldn't help but shiver at the alien sounding noise. Stooping low, Fili brushed his hand against the floor and felt the warm, smooth ground that glowed gold. He had thought it may have been a thin layer but, pressing his palm flat against the ground, he realised it was a thick layer, as if someone had dumped a large amount of molten gold and had left it to cool. Raising an eyebrow, he swivelled and looked at Oin to see his reaction.

"The floor was not like this before… perhaps it was Smaug's doing." He looked confused and Fili felt instantly sorry for the older dwarf. Here he was, returning home after all these years and even now it was different and, perhaps, once again promising only death. Fili and Kili had been too young to remember the mountain and now, standing up stiffly, Fili wondered for the first time since leaving his mother and their home in the Blue Mountains if this quest had been the best idea. Yes, the dragon was now dead but what had they gained? Empty halls that would now serve better as a tomb than a home.

"It's on the columns as well, look!" Bofur exclaimed, pointing upwards where flecks of gold ran across the columns as if someone had flicked a wet paintbrush at them.

Striding forwards, Fili stopped by a pile of huge boulders at the end of the hall. Frowning, he rubbed his hand across one and realised it was some sort of cast in the likeness of a king. Turning, he searched for Oin who was, along with the Kili, Bofur and Tauriel, wandering slowly towards where Fili himself stood.

"What was this place?" He asked impatiently, gesturing towards the cast to explain his confusion.

"The gallery of the Kings." Oin said, peering around sadly.

Biting his lip, Fili turned his head and gazed to his right where the gallery led off to a long hall. At the end of the hall was a light from a doorway and Fili could just about make out a huge tapestry lying abandoned on the floor in the heap.

Seeing where he was looking, Oin sighed. "It once hung proudly on the wall, showing much of our history. The best must have knocked it down.

"Yes, but only recently, there's no dust on it. It must have been when he came through last night."

Jogging through the hall, Fili led the way to the doorway, over the tapestry. The others followed reluctantly and Fili quickly realised they were nervous about what exactly they would find. Ignoring his rolling stomach, Fili slowed down as he neared the doorway, before edging cautiously out of it. He walked through, slowly taking in their surroundings. They were in the heart of the mountain, the forges, and there was no one around. Fili grimaced at the uncomfortable heat and looked at Oin.

"They're hot. Do you think the others could have made use of them?"

"For what? You think they decided to make a few necklaces for the beast?" Oin asked irritably, glaring at the young dwarf.

"Well I can't see why a dragon would have much use for the forges of the dwarves. Just show us the way upstairs." Fili rolled his eyes at the older dwarf and tried to calm himself. He was feeling very on edge, they all were, but fighting would not solve their problems. They had to find Thorin and the others, dead or alive.

They followed Oin through the Mountain, stopping every now and again to note signs of the dragon's recent presence. The further in they got the colder it got and Fili couldn't help but hope that the cold, stale air would not reflect what they would find. He followed Oin closely, taking everything in while trusting Bofur to have his back should anyone or anything come out of the shadows. There was an eerie silence and Fili had to drive down his fears. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and the further along they got the stronger his foreboding became.

Feeling something on his arm, Fili whirled round and came face to face with Tauriel.

"The jingling, it's becoming louder." She whispered, looking forward with a wary eye.

Fili nodded, gritting his teeth. Tauriel looked very intimidating in the low light and Fili felt a rush of relief that if something were to happen that she would be there to protect Kili. The group continued walking and came out in huge hall that seemed to glow gold. There was treasure all over the floor, in a huge pile bigger than any Fili had ever seen. They stood there by the side, dumbfounded and silent, gazing across the hills of glittering treasure. Taking a few cautious steps forward, Fili went to a chest and picked up a harp and began to strum a few notes. He heard a similar music next to him and looked to see Kili doing the same. Winking at his brother, Fili replaced the harp and gazed up at the mountain of gold. Turning, he saw Bofur jumping into the piles of gold as if he were a diver and hugging it to his chest as Oin carefully inspected a large ruby from a chest of shining jewels.

Laughing at his kin, Fili looked at Tauriel who was stood motionless, seemingly lost for words.

"Do you think the coins moving could have been the jingling you heard?" Fili asked, picking up a few coins only to drop them again and watch as the slid down the pile and clinked against his boot.

"Yes, I think it was." Tauriel answered, walking forward and taking her place next to Kili, who began to strum his harp and waggle his eyebrows at the maid. Ignoring their giggling, Fili started to climb the pile to try and get to higher ground where he would have a better view. It was slow going and Fili ended up having to climb with his gaze fixed on his feet so he didn't place them too precariously. He continued his climb, trying to steady his irregular breathing, until he felt cold steel against his throat. Freezing, Fili's mind went into overdrive as tried to work out a way to fight back. He had no way of getting his sword before whoever it was killed him and by his hands lay only coins and golden chalices. Breathing steadily, Fili raised his gaze to meet that of the one who was pressing the sword against his throat.

"What is that doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Taking a deep breath, Fili tried to ignore the cold steel against his bare throat.

"Uncle, I can explain."

"You brought an elf into the sacred halls of our people, of our forefathers boy. This had better be a good explanation."

"Uncle!" Fili turned his head slowly and saw Kili stood at the bottom of the pile of gold, a look of joyous relief spread across his face. Fili flicked his eyes back to Thorin and he made his decision. His uncle may be mad but he doubted he would kill him over one elf. Fili stepped back from the swords edge and made his way down the golden hill towards his little brother. Slipping and sliding Fili managed to collide into Bofur at the bottom. Thorin followed him down and soon loud shouts and cries came from the top of the heap as the other members of the company saw that their kin had arrived and came to welcome them to the mountain. There were a few minutes of hugs and shouting before they all realised that Thorin had remained quiet and away from the others, glaring at Tauriel.

"Well." He snapped, his eyes flicking from Tauriel to Fili. "Explain."

Fili opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Kili cut him off.

"Tauriel saved my life uncle. She healed my leg and if it wasn't for her I'd be dead. She also helped fight off orcs who would have killed me in my weakened state and without her Bard would never have been able to kill Smaug."

"The beast is dead?" Balin said, relief clear in his expression.

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked, glancing from his youngest nephew to Tauriel, confusion and scepticism clear in his voice.

"I saw it lying dead on the floor of the lake myself." Fili said grimly, much to his uncle's surprise.

The others began to cheer loudly, shouting in recognition of their freedom and reclaimed homeland. But the shouts soon died away as they noticed that their leader was not so thrilled.

"Is that what you were doing while your brother lay dying? Going for a swim? I expected better from you Fili." His tone was filled with disappointment and anger and Fili found he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rage filled him at the unfairness of it all and for the first time in his life, Fili found himself lose control and begin to shout and rant at his uncle.

"_You _expected better from _me_? I gave my everything to protect my little brother; I stayed by his side throughout this whole quest, unlike _you_ who left him at the first opportunity. I stayed behind with him while you left us to get your treasure. We all know you care more about this treasure than you do any of us so don't you dare lecture me on my duty. I stayed with Kili until I knew he was safely out of deaths arms, unlike you, and the only reason why I went for that 'swim' as you call it, was for him. Tauriel, after healing Kili, put herself in unbelievable harm by jumping onto the dragons back and leading him to fly at Bard before hurting it enough to make it rear so Bard had a perfect shot. She saved us all. When the beast grabbed her and took her into the lake with it, Kili wanted to go in after her to save her as she did for him but I knew he wasn't strong enough so I did it for him. Both Tauriel and I nearly froze to death. But you wouldn't know about that, because you left us behind to go on your ridiculous treasure hunt. But, I could have forgiven you for all of that as should we not have been in Laketown Kili would have died and Tauriel may not have stayed behind long enough to help Bard, if only you'd have come to find us after Smaug left. Once you'd seen him fly for Laketown you could have tried to get there, to check we were well. But you didn't. You stayed here, with your treasure, where your heart really lies. You didn't even care if we burnt to death as long as you had your gold. Then, to make it worse, you threatened me with a sword as soon as you saw her. You are so blinded by your own prejudices you would hurt your own nephew just because I'm in the company of an elf. You are just like your grandfather and I am proud to say I am nothing like you. Tauriel will always be a friend of Kili's, and of me, so she stays as long as she wants to and she is welcome here. Because right now I far prefer her company to yours, _uncle_. If anyone has a problem with that, they can answer to me." Turning, Fili stalked off up the stairs and corridors, following his memory back to the forges, through the Gallery of the Kings and back out into the open air where he kept walking, trying to calm the furious hurricane of hurt and anger inside him.

Kili watched his brother leave with an awed expression. He had never seen Fili that mad before and he felt proud that his brother had not only stood up for himself but also Tauriel. Biting his lip, Kili couldn't help but be worried about his brother, the last time he'd yelled had been when they were children and Kili had been too impatient to wait for Fili to wake up and had gone on a walk without him, gotten himself lost and cut his leg badly falling over. When Fili had finally found him he'd been furious he'd gone off on his own and had been so angry Kili had cried, apologising profusely and promising never to go off without him again. Fili had felt bad for shouting, apologised himself before carrying Kili home and tending to his little brothers injuries himself. That day the brothers had promised each other they would never leave each other behind again, they would never go where the other couldn't follow.

Glancing up at Tauriel, Kili inclined his head. '_Are you ok?'_

Tauriel smiled back at him and nodded but Kili could tell she was upset by Fili's outburst. She had not meant to cause so much tension in the family. Kili fervently hoped that she didn't wish she'd gone with the other elf, the male one, as he tried to smile at her reassuringly. He had treasured every moment they'd spent with each other since waking up and it would break his heart if he thought she didn't feel the same way.

"The lad was right to be upset." Oin said, turning to look at Thorin. "He may not have said it in the right way, but without the elf none of us would be here. Not even you." Looking at Gloin, Oin waited for his brother to make some sort of comment. Gloin was notorious for his distrust and prejudice towards elves but it seemed his brothers words had had a profound effect on the dwarf as he walked towards Tauriel and offered her his hand. She took it cautiously and gripped it tightly, smiling at him nervously.

"Welcome to Erebor." Gloin grunted, nodding at her in approval. Gesturing around the cavern, Gloin asked, "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful. So big…" Tauriel openly admired the hall and the other dwarves nodded amongst themselves, clearly approving of her awed reaction.

Thorin said nothing; he just stared at Tauriel quietly, assessing her. Glancing back at Oin, he waited for the elder dwarf to say something else to him, but Oin merely shrugged as he had nothing more to add.

"The lad may have been right but he should not have spoken to Thorin like that." Balin ventured, sitting down on a chest and looking to the others.

"Aye, now the beast is dead there is nothing to stop Thorin from taking his throne. He is the King now, and Fili should have showed him more respect." Dwalin agreed, walking to stand by his King's side.

"He cannot be crowned until he had the Arkenstone." Balin pointed out wearily.

"You haven't found it?" Bofur asked dejectedly, looking at Thorin with a disappointed expression.

"I know roughly where it is." Bilbo offered, stepping out from behind a pillar and looking at Thorin warily. There was a tension in the air and Kili got the distinct impression that something had happened between the King and the burglar that had created a somewhat awkward atmosphere between them. Frowning, he realised just how tired he was.

"Let's go find it then." He said simply, stretching his arms wearily.

"What about Fili?" Ori asked nervously, looking to Nori and Bifur with a worried expression.

"He'll be fine; he'll come back when he's ready." Dori said soothingly, smiling reassuringly at his little brother.

Tauriel looked at Kili and frowned slightly, he could tell she was concerned with his brother's absence but Kili knew Fili would not want his brother to see him in such a state.

"We'll give him an hour, if he's not back then we'll go look." He promised her, trying to quell his own worries about his brothers very out of character outburst.

Together the group followed Bilbo to where he'd last seen the Arkenstone and began pouring over the masses of gold and treasure to look for the jewel. They talked and chatted loudly, glad to be once again whole and in each other's company. But Tauriel and Kili kept themselves a little way from the rest of the group, quietly combing through their own little section. Both their minds were on the missing dwarf and with every loud clank of gold against gold or stone as one of the others threw an object out of the way Kili looked up towards the doorway hopefully, wishing his brother would walk back through and join him.

Sitting down on the ledge overlooking the city of Dale, Fili cast his eye across the ruins and sighed in the night air. He had never shouted at anyone like that in his life and he certainly had never been so disrespectful to his uncle before. Putting his head in his hands, Fili attempted to calm his breathing. He had no idea what had taken over him and now he was removed from the situation he could see that he probably overreacted.

"He just doesn't understand." Fili said to himself angrily, standing up and pacing furiously. "He's put so much weight on me over the years. Fili do this, never do that, protect your brother, always do what I say… I'm not perfect!" He shouted, attempting to force the tears from his eyes. Groaning, Fili dropped to the floor and pulled his knees in, attempting to hug some warmth back into his limbs. Ever since dragging Tauriel out of the lake Fili had felt a freezing cold down to his bones and an exhaustion that seemed to be making his limbs feel as if they were made of lead. His head spinning, Fili put his head on his knees and tried to control his shaking limbs. He knew he should be worried about what was happening, as some sort of fit or attack seemed to have come on very suddenly, but Fili's thoughts were muddled and he found that it was all he could do to hold his knees as a coughing fit struck. Wincing at his raw throat and stomach spasms, Fili began to find it harder and harder to breath and, managing to whisper his brother's name, Fili fell sideways and collapsed into unconsciousness, his breath short and sparse and his pulse weak and irregular.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sighing, Kili watched the others with a small smirk. Dori was fussing over Ori whilst Nori rolled his eyes theatrically, Gloin and Bofur were inspecting a small chest full of goodies whilst Bifur shook a golden rattle and Bombur, Dwalin and Balin surveyed the huge pile of treasure with mixed expressions of weariness and excitement. Turning his head, Kili saw Oin snoozing a few metres away, leaning against the cavern wall, snoring happily. Thorin and Bilbo were the only ones who were still working to find the Arkenstone, searching feverously. Bilbo had a relaxed expression and flicked his eyes up every so often, looking at Thorin with an anxious expression. Thorin didn't notice as his searching became more and more panicked.

"It's not here!" He called out desperately, turning frantically with despair.

"It is, I had it earlier. We'll find it." Bilbo said soothingly, attempting to smile at Thorin reassuringly.

"But it's not here." Thorin seemed to have aged years, his face looked old and haggard in the low light and Kili stepped forward involuntarily, concern flooding him at his uncle's visible distress.

Opening his mouth to comfort him, Kili felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder and turned, staring at Tauriel in confusion.

"Can you hear that?" She asked in a low voice, standing still as she craned her neck and listened to the silence of the cavern.

The dwarves turned their heads and listened intently. Dori opened his mouth to say something but Dwalin interrupted him.

"It's a storm outside, nothing more elf. You'll be safe and dry in here." He grunted, peering upwards into the darkness.

Kili froze, every inch of his body seemed to tighten and his stomach clenched.

"Fili."

He whispered, turned and sprinting towards the door, forcing his limbs to move as quickly as he was able. He'd noticed his brother had been shaking earlier,  
>but he had attributed it his anger. But now, Fili had failed to return for over an hour and if this was truly due to any sickness left over from his efforts in<br>the lake then this storm could worsen his condition considerably. Kili could hear the pounding of feet behind him as the others followed him but he ignored  
>them. His only worry was his brother and although he felt anxious about his safety Kili could not help but be comforted by the blur beside him that he knew<br>was Tauriel.

Traditionally, elves were much faster than dwarves but in that instance, such was the fear and panic flooding through Kili's system that his adrenaline propelled him forward beyond Tauriel, through the empty, echoing caverns and out into the dark night.

Watching the company race after Kili and Tauriel, Bilbo dropped the golden candlesticks he had been holding and examining, sure they reminded him of something he saw near the Arkenstone earlier before Smaug's flight. He began to hurry after the others when he realised there was a distinct lack of footsteps behind him. Slowing to a halt, Bilbo felt disgust rise in him like bile. Clenching his fists, Bilbo turned to glare at Thorin who was stood, oblivious, his eyes roving over the treasures on the floor by his feet. His gaze was startled, his eyes wide open and his chest was heaving.

Striding back towards Thorin, Bilbo raised his fist and threw it forward as hard as he could, hitting Thorin square in the jaw. Caught off guard, Thorin fell backwards and landed hard on his backside, gold coins spraying everywhere with the force of his fall.

"How dare you…" He began, dragging himself out of the mentality of his frantic search and staring at the hobbit with madness and hatred in his eyes.

"I dare because you are a ridiculous and pathetic excuse for a King. Your nephew is outside, missing, possibly dead and you're stood there looking for that damn stone. Family is more important. How dare you sit there and lecture me on how I dare, on my place, when you don't even care. FILI IS MISSING. Do you not care about him? You practically raised him as your own son and you can't even be bothered to look for him. Kili is scared, Fili is missing and the boys need their leader. Now is not the time to turn into your father. Damnit Thorin they need you. I need you. Please…" Bilbo trailed off, his heart aching.

Blinking, Thorin shook his head as if waking from a daze. Standing tall, Thorin squared his shoulders and smirked.

"You're right of course Mr Baggins." He strode forwards, jogging with Bilbo at his side after the others.

"Oh and Mr Baggins…" Thorin called out casually to his side, "the next time you raise your hand to me will be the last time you have hands."

Bilbo grinned.

"Fili! Fili?" Calling his brother's name frantically, Kili followed Tauriel in the dark, trusting her senses over his own. The wind was howling and the cold was biting at his skin like angry wargs. Trying to block out the calls of his kin behind him, Kili searched frantically, attempting to stretch his senses to the breaking point for any sound of his brother's voice. Fili's laughter was the first sound Kili could remember, his earliest memory being Fili cuddling him and giggling, he knew he would recognise the sound of Fili's voice in a heartbeat.

Gasping with the effort, Kili stopped and began to look to the sky, hoping beyond hope that his brother would come stumbling towards them healthy and happy. Tauriel was stood on a boulder, searching through the torrential rain for any movement.

Shouts erupted from behind him and Kili whirled round and managed to squint through the weather and recognised the shape of his uncle coming towards him. In Thorin's arms Kili recognised the shape of a large bundle.

Recognising his brother's form, Kili ran forwards and helped to shield his brother's body from the  
>elements.<p>

"I didn't think you were coming!" He shouted at Thorin, his eyes stinging and tears mixing with rain and freezing on his face.

"We need to get him inside, he's barely breathing!" Thorin screamed back, turning and leading the others back inside the mountain.

Thorin walked into the mountain as far as the forges where he put Fili down gently on the floor and covered him with his own cloak. Oin and Tauriel set to work, checking Fili's pulse and fiddling around with various items in Oins medicine bag.

Kili sat next to his brother, holding his hand tightly and whispering words of encouragement. He knew he was babbling but he didn't care, he was hoping against all the odds that the sound of his voice would wake his brother up. It always had in the past. When Kili had been young Fili had fallen in an attempt to climb up to where Kili had gotten himself stuck. Kili had been so scared he had screamed out for his brother repeatedly, causing his brother to wake up. No matter what, Fili had always put his brother first, no matter what state his own health was in.

Once again it worked as Kili saw Fili open his eyes, staring upwards as if he was looking at someone behind Kili.

"Everything's going to be ok Fee, I'm here. We're all here and we're all safe. We're home Fee."

"How did you find me?" Fili croaked, shuddering violently.

"Uncle did. It's ok, you're safe now, we're going to look after you. I'm going to look after you."

"I know you are Kee. It's alright."

Smiling, Kili couldn't help but laugh with relief; even now his brother was trying to comfort him.

Kili looked across his brother and smiled at Tauriel who was now opposite him. Her red hair draped down and brushed against Fili's chest as she checked his breathing.

Thorin glanced at the couple and frowned, curiosity filling him. He knew Kili would never be stupid enough to consider the elf that way but the way his nephew was  
>gazing at her worried him slightly.<p>

"How did you find the lad so quickly?" Balin asked, looking at Thorin proudly.

"I just followed the path we took to get here; I knew he'd walk as far as he could to get away from me." Thorin gulped, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the pains in his heart. His nephew had nearly died because he'd been such a selfish ass. Dis would have murdered him if she'd have been there. Thorin felt a stab of guilt as he remembered his promise to his baby sister, that he'd bring himself and her two son's home safely. He'd been neglecting his duty as of late, thanks to his worries about the Arkenstone.

Thorin resolved to take better care of his nephews; he would no longer sit by and watch as they faced danger after danger. He knew now that he should have put his family before the quest, but that was done and all he could do now was to take care of his nephews… his sons.

Hearing a small groan, Thorin turned and assessed Fili's condition. His nephew was shifting, groaning with the immense effort of moving his exhausted limbs.

"Stay still." Tauriel said kindly, attempting to gently force Fili back onto the ground.

But Fili seemed adamant that he had to move and was reaching one arm underneath himself, his face screwed up in a distortion of concentration and agony.

Suddenly, Fili's face seemed to shine radiantly as relief coloured his features. Jerking a filthy bundle out from under his coat, Fili weakly tossed it along the floor where it stopped near Thorin's foot. Thorin frowned and looked into his nephew's eyes, his confusion clear. But Fili was not capable of doing anything else. His strength sapped by the effort of retrieving the strange bundle, Fili slumped into his brothers arms and his head lolled.

Dragging his eyes from his nephew's weak and unconscious form, Thorin bent down and picked up the mysterious package Fili had spent the last of his strength trying to give him. Unfolding the dark cloth that was bound so tightly around whatever was inside, Thorin slowly unwrapped it.

His eyes widening, Thorin looked down at the glinting dragon claw that was resting in the palm of his hand. It was huge and glinted a dark, blood red in the low light. It seemed to be warm in his hand and he couldn't help but notice it reeked of salt water. Turning it over in his hands, Thorin realised that Fili must have cut it off the beasts corpse for him when he had been diving in the lake to retrieve Tauriel. Thorin gulped with shame as he considered how much effort it must have taken for Fili to get this for him when he had been so deep in the lake. 'His lungs must have been screaming for air' Thorin thought bitterly, 'and still all he thought was of me. That this is the proof I need to convince the dwarves of the Iron Hills that the beast is truly dead.'

Struck by his nephew's forethought, Thorin looked wordlessly at Balin and Dwalin, incapable of coherent thought or speech.

Shaking his head, Thorin tried to force back the tears that threatened to spill over as he looked at his poor, broken nephew lying on the cavern floor.

'Oh Fili, you silly little boy. I love you as if you were my own son. I love you son.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kili watched Oin and Tauriel bustle about Fili, making him comfortable and checking his temperature regularly. Once Oin had proclaimed him past the worst of his condition the others had begun to drift back to the main halls slowly, some searching for somewhere comfy to sleep whilst others searched the hoard for items of particular interest, shouting out to each other when such a treasure was located. Bilbo had stayed by Thorin's side for a while, but he soon seemed to realise that the dwarf was in no mood for talking and so, with a sigh, went back to the halls to continue his search for the Arkenstone.

Thorin sat on his own moodily glaring off into the dark yet craning his head to check on Fili regularly, worry creasing his brow and stiffening his limbs. He hadn't shifted even an inch, still holding the dragon claw and turning it over in his hands methodically, Thorin waited for his nephew to regain consciousness.

Sighing, Kili rubbed his face and turned, walking away from his slumbering brother and into the dark to be alone with his thoughts. It had been such a long day and his limbs felt like lead with the weight of his exhaustion. Wandering the caverns idly, Kili took out his promise stone and fiddled with it absentmindedly.

He often thought about his home where his mother would be anxiously waiting their return. He remembered leaving her, the way she held him for a second more than he had thought necessary, the tear in her eye she refused to let loose and the way her hands had lingered on his face and her smile had faded as quickly as it appeared. Squeezing the stone, Kili promised himself he would make it back to his mother, to hold her one more time and return the stone to her with a light heart. He could hear his words bouncing round his head like the energetic puppy he was so often likened to. '_We did it mother, we can go home. Everyone's alright and I'll take you home. Just like I promised. Just like we all did.'_

Rolling his shoulders back in an attempt to rid them of their stiffness, Kili came to a large staircase and mounted it with ease, eager to see the view that the top would award him. Upon reaching the top, he accepted that he couldn't see much due to the gloom but he still sat down, his legs dangling over the edge of the path, and looked about himself. There was a stillness in the air and a quiet that Kili had not experienced for a long time, not since he was home at least.

Usually Kili did not appreciate silence and preferred to break it. There was safety in noise for the young dwarf. Not tonight though. Tonight, Kili sat quietly atop the staircase, calmly appreciating the silence and dark that allowed his thoughts to wander undisturbed. He fiddled with the stone as his mind casually rambled on.

The first clue of movement came from the bottom of the staircase, causing Kili to crane his neck towards the rustling in an attempt to spot the source of the noise. Pocketing the stone, Kili searched the gloom and felt a rush of relief when he recognised a shape that seemed to materialised out of thin air.

Smiling, Kili welcomed Tauriel with a nod of his head, grateful that she had made the noise to warn him of her approach. Leaping lightly up the stairs, Tauriel sat next to Kili and tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"He's doing much better. He should fully recover. Oin's with him now."

"Thank you for taking such good care of him." Kili said, grinning cheekily at her. He knew he should be behaving himself, considering his brothers position, but he couldn't help but feel light hearted. Fili would recover, he always did. Kili had no doubts whatsoever that now would be any different, especially now his brother had Tauriel to help take care of him.

Rolling her eyes at Kili's flirtatious smirk, Tauriel leant against him lightly, enjoying his body warmth and the smell of walnuts and earth that surrounded the young dwarf. She could not deny she liked the way he smelt as it reminded her of home and she found herself unconsciously leaning close to him.

Resting his head against her shoulder, Kili closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the moment. He knew it wouldn't last long, that sooner or later someone would come looking for the pair. But right then Kili didn't care, he was going to enjoy that moment of intimacy as long as possible, savouring it as you would do your favourite meal.

Feeling something warm against his head, Kili looked upwards and realised that Tauriel was now looking down at him. Smiling, Kili wondered why she was staring at him like she was. Tilting his head slightly, Kili wondered if she objected to him leaning against her like this. Worry gnawed at him that he was pushing his luck and he opened his mouth to reassure her that if she felt uncomfortable she need only say and he would back off.

However, Kili had, perhaps due to either his exhaustion or his innocence, completely misread the situation and as he opened his mouth to speak Tauriel leaned down and put her mouth against his. The movement of his mouth caused hers to open too and Kili's eyes widened in surprise as he found himself not only kissing Tauriel but with his mouth open. For a second confusion swirled round his head as his thoughts went into overdrive. _'Surely this isn't what you're supposed to do. Isn't your mouth supposed to be closed?'_

Deciding to ignore the voice in his head, considering Tauriel seemed not to mind the fact their mouths were open. In fact, she made a strange moaning noise and pushed her mouth against his harder.

Making an effort to breathe through his nose, Kili decided that he should do something with his tongue as he felt awkward with it just staying where it was. Kili lightly licked Tauriel's bottom lip and was rewarded with her moaning again. Proud of his efforts so far, Kili decided to put his arms around Tauriel slowly, resting his hands on her waist. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and pressing herself against him as best she could from their awkward angle.

_'Ahh see, I'm a natural. It's not that hard, I don't know what Bofur was talking about. Why am I thinking about Bofur when I'm kissing Tauriel? Oh… Oh Durin, I'm kissing Tauriel!' _

Exultation seemed to flow through his very veins and Kili couldn't help but feel giddy. He was kissing Tauriel. Actually kissing her. And judging by the noises she was making and the way she was gripping his hair she seemed to be enjoying it.

Attempting to shut off his brain, Kili began to use his instincts and just respond to her instead of overthinking everything. He relaxed into her and began to get a rhythm to his movements. Tightening his grip around her, Kili touched his tongue to hers and smiled into the kiss, loving her reaction. He couldn't help but feel proud that he could do that, make Tauriel respond like that. He knew she was allowing him to take the lead now and tried not to push his luck, leaving his hands firmly where they were even though every instinct in his body was screaming at him to keep touching her. To explore her body and press every inch of him against her. He could feel her body trembling in his arms and he noticed his breathing was becoming more laboured. There was a heat in the pit of his stomach that Kili couldn't help but notice. It seemed to be driving him onwards, making him want more and more of her touch.

He was groaning himself now, biting down lightly on her lip to pull her face down so he didn't have to stretch his neck quite so much. Losing himself in the kiss, Kili almost didn't notice Tauriel's movement. Her hands had been entwined in his hair but now they moved down to his shoulders, then feeling and appreciating his arms, before smoothly gliding down his back.

With a small jump Kili realised that her hands were now squeezing his butt and for a second a rush of panic filled his head. This was obviously the most intimate he had ever been with anyone but even in his fantasies Kili had never ventured this far. He had always been so simple in his day dreams, imagining himself kissing a beautiful, beardless female but his mind had never wandered further.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Kili realised he liked the way Tauriel was taking control and caressing him. Relaxing into her, Kili moved one of his hands down slightly so it was rubbing circles at the small of the elf's back. Kili trusted Tauriel completely and allowed her to take one of his hands and put it on her leg without complaint. Feeling strange sensations up and down his body Kili pulled her body close to his, grinding them together as her tongue masterfully took control of his own. Groaning again, Kili's mind clouded and he lost track of time.

It could have been seconds or hours later, Kili had no way of knowing, but he heard a shout explode in the air.

"Kili! Tauriel! Where are you? He found it! Bilbo found the Arkenstone!"

Disentangling themselves from each other slowly, Kili managed to work up the strength to tear his mouth away from Tauriel's. Searching the dark cavern, Kili tried to control his heaving breaths.

A shape appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Kili recognised Bofur who seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

"Come on you two!" Bofur shouted with glee, turning and running back into the dark.

Looking back at Tauriel, who was looking at him with wide pupils as her chest heaved with the effort of forcing air into her lungs, Kili couldn't help but smile.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered with wonder, looking up into her eyes as if she was the whole world and the heavens beyond and he worshipped her completely.

Blushing, Tauriel was about to open her mouth to reply when Kili pressed his lips lightly against hers for a heartbeat, before standing and offering her a hand up.

They walked back to the others hand in hand for a while, only dropping each other's hand when they began to hear the shouts of the others. But every single cell of Kili's body seemed to be trying to commit every moment of their passion to memory and Tauriel could barely contain herself as she tried to control her aching body's desire to be close to him again.

They'd crossed the threshold now and they both seemed to know there was no going back. Whatever happened now, they would stay close and find a way to be together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
>Looking about himself warily, Bard lingered near the entrance to the mountain, doubting himself for the first time since he ventured from Laketown. He had left his son, Bain, looking after Tilda and Sigrid whilst he came to speak to the King under the Mountain.<br>Rubbing his chin, Bard peered into the cavern and sighed, wondering yet again why the Master had set him this task. He admitted that it was a job someone had to undertake, but why the Master couldn't have sent Alfrid was beyond Bard. He suspected that Alfrid was too busy scheming to come all the way to Erebor.  
>'I suppose I do know the dwarves better than anyone else' Bard thought to himself, finally deciding with a groan to walk into the mountain.<br>Bard walked cautiously through the darkness, all too aware that he had no idea where he was going. He had been born and raised in Laketown, and knew the waterways like the back of his hand, but beyond its borders he was a stranger.  
>Muttering to himself about the dark, Bard cursed himself for accepting this job. He had never been on the same side of the Lake as the mountain before, let alone at its doorstep. And now here he was, actually venturing inside. Trying to quell his rising panic at the insistent darkness that seemed to be pressing against him from every angle, Bard ignored the voice inside his head that urged him to get out of this tomb and back outside to the fresh air.<br>Squaring his shoulders, he set off further into the darkness of the mountain and strained his senses as much as possible, eager for some sign of life in the eerie darkness.  
>Calling out occasionally, Bard hurried through the gallery of Kings, unable to appreciate the splendour in the gloom and his own haste.<br>After a few minutes Bard began to notice distant sounds in the gloom and attempted to aim his path towards them, hoping it was the dwarves. He knew that Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin would have reached the mountain in relative safety, so he just had to hope beyond hope that when they reached it they found the rest of their kin and the hobbit safe and sound, having just missed Smaug on his way out.  
>Quickening his pace to a jog as the sounds became discernable as shouts, Bard ran into a large cavern, lit brightly by the light of small torches that reflected off a huge mountain of gold coins and treasure.<br>His mouth falling open in shock, Bard couldn't help but stare around him in disbelief. He had heard tales as a child of the enormous wealth of the dwarves of Erebor but now he was really there, seeing it with his own eyes, he was filled with awe. He could barely believe his own eyes and it took an effort to force himself to blink and refocus on his task.  
>Advancing warily, Bard turned a corner and was shocked to behold the scene playing out in front of him.<br>Thorin was stood atop a hill of gold, clutching a bright, gleaming jewel with a greedy expression whilst the other dwarves stood beneath him, anxiously calling to their leader who seemed to be so lost in the jewel that he seemed not to notice their existence.  
>Frowning, Bard walked into the open, towards Thorin, wondering for the first time since he left what his reception would be. Bard had not considered the thought that Thorin would refuse to help him, but now he was there, stood before the King, he felt nervous about his request.<br>Almost as if he sensed the interloper, Thorin managed to tear his gaze away from the jewel and glare at Bard, his lip curling as if he were snarling.  
>"I thought you were on guard duty Gloin." Thorin snapped, holding the jewel close to his chest as if Bard was able to snatch it from him across the large distance between them.<br>"Aye and I am. No one will get past me; I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."  
>"May I speak with you, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain?" Bard asked, causing Gloin to jump with shock.<br>"When did you get here?" Gloin asked, exasperated.  
>Ignoring Gloin, Bard inclined his head and stepped forward, bowing awkwardly when he was level with Gloin.<br>Thorin sighed and nodded, sitting on the pile of gold as if it were a throne and looking at Bard, waiting for him to begin.  
>"Before you left Laketown to reclaim your throne, you said that if you were successful in winning back your homeland all would share in the wealth of the mountain. I am here because we are desperately in need of your help. The beasts attack burnt down many of our buildings and the people who own them do not have the money to rebuild. We must pay the tradesman for their services and materials and we simply do not have the funds." Bard trailed off, disheartened by Thorin's silence.<br>Looking around himself desperately, Bard's eyes fell on Kili and Tauriel and he gestured at them, his hope fading at the elf's blank expression.  
>"Uncle, I believe we owe the people of Laketown this, and more." Kili ventured, taking a step forward from Tauriel's side and bowing his head respectively.<br>"Oh do you?" Thorin said, amusement colouring his tone as he leant backwards, facing his nephew.  
>Blushing, Kili took a shaky breath.<br>"Well, if it weren't for Bard, Tauriel's efforts would have been for nought and Smaug would still be alive. He would have burnt Laketown to cinders and returned to do the same to you." Kili waited, but Thorin didn't say a word. He seemed to be deliberating so Kili tried once more in an attempt to swing Thorin's good will towards Bard.  
>"If it weren't for him I'd be dead. He helped us when everyone else turned us away. They would have been happy to take our money and let me die, but Bard didn't even ask for payment like others, he just helped me."<br>Thorin nodded and waved his hand at Kili to silence him, his mind clearly made up.  
>"Very well Bard, Kili is right. I do owe you a debt for saving my kin and firing the shot that killed the beast. All the money you shall need is yours to take, on one condition."<br>Bard's smile quickly faded and he looked at Thorin helplessly; dread filling him about this final condition. He inclined his head to show Thorin he was listening and waited.  
>"I will give you all the gold you need, but only you. You are to be the one who receives and distributes the money as it is needed. You are not to give this gold to any but those in need of it and you are to oversee that they use it for the benefit of Laketown and its residents. I do not want any of the gold I give you to past through the hands of the Master of the Men of the Lake, for I do not trust him. He is corrupt, and any money that goes through him will stay with him. Do I make myself clear bargeman?"<br>Bard could not believe what he had heard but he felt a profound respect for the dwarf King. He had used the Master to get what he wanted, but did not lose sight of his nature and clearly had the good of the people at the forefront of his mind. Bard smiled, the tension in his body released with a breath.  
>"Of course, your Grace." Bowing, Bard followed Gloin who was beckoning to him. Gloin filled up two sacks with gold and grudgingly handed them over to Bard, who hitched them over his shoulder without a problem, glad of the night's rest he had taken on his way to Erebor.<br>Following Gloin once more, Bard turned to thank Thorin and was greeted by the sight of Thorin once again stroking the mysteriously beautiful jewel, muttering to himself on his throne of gold as he turned it over and over in his hand.  
>Bard couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable this sight seemed to make Bilbo, who was stood leaning against a nearby column, gazing at Thorin with evident concern.<br>Bard opened his mouth to address the hobbit but was interrupted as an old raven soared in to the cavern and perched on a golden goblet that stood on top of a large chest of treasure to the right of the King.  
>Thorin didn't even seem to notice the raven. He was so absorbed in gazing lovingly at the strange jewel he had to be called out of his thoughts by Dwalin.<br>Raising an eyebrow at the bird, Thorin leant back and sat up fully, obviously curious as to the birds activities.  
>"O Thorin, son of Thrain, I am Roäc, son of Carc, and I have grave news for you, King under the Mountain." The old bird stopped before hopping forward and perching on the edge of the chest. His voice had been a sort of rasping croak but he had spoken in the common tongue so Bard could understand him, he needed only to take a few steps towards them to be able to hear him fully.<br>"The beast, Smaug, is dead, what news could you possibly bring that is so grave as to dampen my spirits, Roäc, son of Carc." Thorin looked back at the jewel and started playing with it again, essentially ignoring the raven.  
>"I have come to warn you of a vast army that is approaching to wage war on you, good King." The raven croaked, flapping his wings loudly in an attempt to gain back Thorin's attention. He barely stirred, the only sign that he'd even heard the birds message was a mild 'hmm' sound he made.<br>"A powerful necromancer of terrible ability is sending a large army of orcs led by Azog the defiler." The raven croaked.  
>Bard looked to Dwalin, who was stood frozen at the bottom of the heap of gold. Feeling a wrench in his stomach, Bard could not help but feel despair grip his heart as he thought of an army of orcs sweeping through his home to get to Erebor.<br>Thorin, on the other hand, could not seem to care less as he turned the jewel over in his hand, nodding absent-mindedly as if in response to the bird's news.  
>'Damn that stone.' Bard thought angrily, unable to believe that Thorin was genuinely so lost in the jewel that he didn't care about this news.<br>"Thank you very much, we'll ready ourselves immediately." Thorin said, finally looking at the raven and nodding seriously.  
>Evidently relieved, Roäc took off, flying over Bard's head and out of the cavern.<br>"Well then, we'd better send word to the others, especially Dain. Now you have the Arkenstone he must come." Balin said, striding towards his King.  
>"No." Thorin said simply, returning his attention back to the Arkenstone.<br>"But Thorin…" Balin spluttered, unable to believe what he'd heard. "How are we to fight an orc army without men? The Iron Hills are the closest to us, and Dain always has ready warriors. He would come if called, you know it."  
>"There is no orc army. The raven is a fool. Leave me." Thorin sounded almost empty to Bard, as if his fascination with the gem had grown so large that he was devoid of all other feeling.<br>Around him the dwarves muttered to each other, but did as their King had ordered and left the chamber.  
>Turning and striding to follow them, Bard grabbed Dwalin's arm on the way out.<br>"Should I arm the Men of the Lake or no?" He said angrily, glaring at the dwarf in anger and confusion.  
>For once Dwalin did not look at the bargeman unkindly; instead he just sighed and looked to his older brother.<br>Balin frowned and then nodded quickly, glancing back in the direction they'd just came from.  
>"Aye, I think it would be best. Better to be safe than sorry. I knew Roäc's father, he was a wise creature. Roäc would not have come unless he had been sure."<br>Bard nodded and hurried into the gloom, back the way he had entered the mountain. He felt ill, as if he had just been to the sickbed of a friend and had come back tainted. He hoped that the money Thorin had gifted them would be enough to help rebuild Laketown and muster the army, but somehow he doubted they would be prepared in time. From what he knew of orc's, they marched fast and considering Bain had told him Tauriel had saved them from orcs whilst he had been locked up he suspected the army could not be all that far away.  
>Bard felt like he was in the eye of the storm, he thought after the dragon was killed it was all over but now he saw more blood on the horizon and the calm he had revelled in this morning now felt eerie, as if it wasn't over he was just waiting for the next calamity.<br>Shaking off his anxieties, Bard focused on getting back home as quickly as possible. It would take some effort to convince the Master Thorin had truly put him in charge, and that he wasn't just stealing the money. The mood of the people was strange and confused and Bard had no way of knowing how he and his news would be received.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
>Clutching his hat on his head with one hand while the other held his staff tightly, Radagast looked around himself wildly for inspiration. He had sent the message to Lady Galadriel as he promised but now as he watched the hundreds of orcs scurry about the ruined fortress like ants the wizard could not help but wish himself back home.<br>Muttering to himself frantically, Radagast decided there could be no help for it. He knew Gandalf had told him not to return but he could not leave his friend. He could see the grey wizard from his vantage point, trapped in a steel cage with barely enough strength to lift his head and watch the preparations of the orcs. Radagast knew if he did not do something to aid his friend he would end up as nothing but meat for crows like the previous inhabitants of Gandalf's prison.  
>Squeaking loudly in surprise as an idea sprang into his mind, Radagast set about carrying out his plan before he forgot it again.<br>Pulling three glass vials out of one of his many inner pockets, Radagast placed them carefully on the ground in front of him and mixed them up in each other's vials in a seemingly random, haphazard fashion. Muttering as he did so, Radagast squealed and began laughing darkly, glancing up towards Dol Guldur and jumping with fright at the sight of the imposing ruin. Hurrying, Radagast put a stopped in each vial and yanked his hat off and watched the three birds that lived in the nest of his hair flutter around his head.  
>"Come on come on take them." He muttered desperately, gesturing towards the vials. Each bird flew to a vial and picked one up slowly, struggling slightly with the weight.<br>Shooing them off Radagast grinned crookedly and watched as the birds flew up above the fortress. The small wizard counted to 10 slowly, then scurried across the bridge and ran as fast as he could, straight to where his friend was being held captive. He barely got 3 steps before an orc spotted him and cried out but then, suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and the orcs around him were screaming in agony.  
>Laughing manically, Radagast sprinted to the tower that held Gandalf, immeasurably glad of the diversion his friends the birds were causing with his rather toxic concoctions. When he reached the cage Radagast put his staff to the bars, muttering darkly. He knew the bombs would only last so long so he quickly melted the bars and pulled them out of the way.<br>Gandalf's pale eyes glanced up to his rescuer and filled with anger. Ignoring him, Radagast pulled his friend out of his prison and ran back the bridge, barely supporting Gandalf as he did so.  
>As they ran Radagast looked up towards the sky frequently, watching to check the birds were well. Amazingly, Radagast had managed to get in and get Gandalf out incredibly quickly, although with a great fuss. Hoping that the orcs would see Gandalf's cloak in the cage (which Radagast had not stopped to untangle from the thorns hanging from the bars) and assume Gandalf was still there without looking too closely, Radagast pulled Gandalf into the forest surrounding the ruin as the night became alive with the screams of orcs.<p>

Creeping forward silently, Legolas whispered soothingly to his horse and patted her neck as he intently surveyed the landscape before him. He was hiding in between some trees, slowly advancing towards the huge ruin of Dol Guldur.  
>The old fortress seemed to rise out of the decrepit forest and loom over everything, a hollow skeleton that made Legolas grit his teeth. As the Prince of the Woodland Realm and one of its most talented warriors Legolas had proved himself in battle hundreds of time but as he watched the wargs and their orc riders enter the ruin he felt a shiver of fear.<br>He had been so sure that Tauriel would follow him, as confident as she had been that he would follow her. Yet here he was, watching legions of orcs seethe around the old fortress alone, faced with a difficult decision. Legolas knew that he had no chance of facing the orcs alone and surviving, so he could either ride back to his father now and warn him of the impending attack or he could wait a while, hidden, and see if he could discover more useful information. The only problem was, if he decided upon the latter he would be in danger of being discovered or he would have to wait until the army marched, which meant his knowledge would be too late for anyone to take advantage of.  
>Whispering to his horse to stay where she was, Legolas jogged forward and took up a position below the fortress, watching the dark figures of the orcs rush around making preparations for their march. Struggling to make a decision, Legolas tried to focus his mind and make a decision that would benefit his father. He needed to get back and warn them, leaving them with enough time to prepare. However, unless he knew exactly what the threat was his information was of no use.<br>Tauriel had been right; unless his father's Kingdom itself was specifically threatened he would not take action. So, if these orcs were not marching upon the Woodland Realm, but instead heading back to the Lonely Mountain, his father would not act.  
>Weighing up the possibilities, Legolas decided that the army was probably heading for Erebor and groaned, scrunching up his face in concentration. He didn't care if the army did attack Thorin Oakenshield at Erebor. The dwarf was probably already thanks to the dragon Smaug so he didn't really care. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Tauriel would be disappointed with him if he didn't deign to warn the dwarves. Also, he realised, if she was still at the mountain she could be in danger from this army and although Legolas above all others was aware how well Tauriel could take care of herself, he couldn't help but feel ashamed at the thought of her facing this great threat alone.<br>Suddenly, Dol Guldur was lit up brightly as three immensely bright beacons of light shone in the ruins, so bright that Legolas had to shield his eyes. Frowning, Legolas heard loud screeches fill the air and realised something must have gone wrong in the fortress. He stood watching the scene unfold and black shapes ran round the castle and loud shouts were issued. A huge black smoke seemed to be gathering in the heart of the ruin and Legolas took an involuntary step back as a tremor ran through his body. He had no idea what sort of chaos had been unleashed in the ruin but he knew instinctively that he needed to put a large number of leagues in between himself and Dol Guldur now that it had.  
>His mind made up, Legolas turned back and stalked towards his horse, eager to be away from this awful place. It was just as he saw his horse that the noise of rustling cloaks and shuffling feet hit him and he was knocked to the ground by a bustling brown and grey shape.<br>"Run boy!" Radagast shrieked, dragging Gandalf past Legolas and sitting him down on his sledge which was hidden near where Legolas' horse had been waiting. Recognising the sage and his charge instantly, Legolas got up and mounted his horse swiftly.  
>Legolas followed Radagast's sleigh without even thinking, his horse just about keeping pace with the ferocious sprint of the rabbits pulling Radagast along. Together, they rode away from Dol Guldur and Legolas wearily noted that Gandalf whispered instructions to Radagast who changed their course so that they followed the same road Legolas had ridden to get to the ruin from Erebor.<br>'It seems the decision has been made for me.' Legolas noted drily. It was clear Mithrandir wanted to go to Erebor to warn Thorin Oakenshield of the orcs plans. Although he had not realised that Gandalf had a part to play in the dwarves plans, it made sense that they had had help.  
>'They are far too stupid to work out how to enter the mountain without help.' He thought bitterly. Hoping they would get there with enough time and that he would be able to find Tauriel quickly, Legolas concentrated on following Radagast who had his mind focused on helping his ailing friend.<br>Forcing himself to look past Radagast Gandalf dimly recognised the young elf who rode beside them. He had no idea why Legolas Thranduillion had been at Dol Guldur but a sense of relief flooded through him, as if this was proof that he had the support of at least some of the Elves. Whispering his thanks to Radagast, who seemed too intent helping him to notice, Gandalf rested his head against the sled and watched the world whirl by, hoping against all odds that they would get to the mountain and somehow find Thorin and Co. safe and sound.  
>He knew it was a big ask, knowing that Durin's Day had been and gone and the chance of Thorin waiting for him was non-existent. But all Gandalf had to hold on to was the thought that those who he had sent on his dangerous quest and abandoned were still alive. For now at any rate.<p>

Deep in the woods, unaware of the orc army now departing Dol Guldur with speed for Erebor, King Thranduil stood in his private chambers, decked out in his finest armour. His jaw was set as he replaced his usual crown for his smaller, battle circlet and his attendants hovered unsure outside the door, too well acquainted with their King's moods to risk knocking. Setting his shoulders, Thranduil raised his chin and looked at his reflection. As always he looked very regal but he also had an aspect of gloom and determination about him that he had not possessed for many years. King Thranduil was once more returning to the battle field against orcs, as he had not done for so long. The King had decided that since his son and Captain had clearly disobeyed his direct orders and left to fight those orcs who had swept through his Kingdom after Thorin Oakenshield that he would have to go and bring his son back home. He had been going to leave the orcs to do what they liked as long as it was outside his borders. Besides, the fact that they had been chasing Oakenshield had made it all the more delicious. But now Legolas had not returned and Thranduil was angry. But beneath this anger was a burning concern for his child that seemed to light Thranduil's soul ablaze. He would take his soldiers out and march for Erebor, knowing that was most likely where his son was, and return him safely to the Woodland Realm. Thranduil's temper boiled under the surface as he planned some choice words for his disobedient heir. Stalking out of his chambers, the King did not consider what events were unfolding in Middle Earth; his only thoughts concerned Legolas and Tauriel.


	12. Chapter 12

Running his fingers over the smooth surface of the Rune stone, Kili glanced anxiously at his brother, his concern for his condition evident in his features. But there was no reason for him to worry, Fili had greatly improved and was sitting up eating some soup that Bombur had made especially for him.  
>Fili smiled at his little brother, keen to relieve his stress and ease his troubled mind.<br>Although Kili felt slightly reassured by his brother's recovery a dark cloud still hung over him. He was still concerned about Fili and felt a childish need for his brother to be better. The ravens warning of the approaching orc army rang in his ears and Kili felt a panic like no other he'd ever felt. A large, organised army of orcs was heading for Erebor to kill them and Thorin, their King, was doing nothing.  
>Kili did not share his uncle's surety that the raven had been mistaken and as he took stock of his surroundings he realised that the others had just as many doubts as he did.<br>Kili noted how Balin and Bilbo were currently attempting to talk to Thorin, to no avail. Thorin was sat in exactly the same position he had been when Bard had had his audience, atop a pile of gold that seemed to serve him as a throne. He was still holding the Arkenstone, gazing at it as if it was more precious than life itself.  
>"Thorin please, what if Roäc was right? We should send word to the others; we'll need an army…"<br>"Thorin, just listen to Balin, please! We already know Azog's after us, is it such a stretch that he's bringing his legions with him?"  
>"You're acting just like Thror, so enamoured with that jewel you can't see what's happening."<br>"ENOUGH!" Thorin roared, taking his eyes off the glowing stone for the first time since Bard to glare at Balin and Bilbo.  
>"Leave me." His tone had such finality to it that Balin walked away sadly, slumping against a wall in defeat.<br>Bilbo, however, had grown used to Thorin's anger and so stood his ground and continued to throw abuse at Thorin. At first it seemed to be having little effect, but then slowly Thorin began to spend less time looking at the Arkenstone and more time listening to the Hobbit.  
>"A complete waste of time, he'll not listen to any sense." Balin muttered to himself furiously, putting his head in his hands. But after a while he began to hear a change in Thorin's tone and glanced up with a hopeful expression.<br>"I suppose if anyone could do it Bilbo could…" He whispered to himself, watching with awe as Bilbo managed to coax Thorin off his 'throne' and out of the chamber for a walk, although Thorin still remained clutching the Arkenstone.  
>As soon as Thorin's retreating back turned a corner Dwalin and Gloin began preparations. They sifted through the massive mountains of treasure and began a pile of weapons and armour to the side. They gathered large axes and sturdy swords, ornate yet strong shields and glittering armour. Nodding in approval, Balin called to the others to help and soon the dwarves had enough armour and weapons for a small army.<br>Kili watched all these preparations silently, staying close to Fili who had once again lapsed into a peaceful slumber. His mind busy with thoughts of his brother, Kili sat on the floor rubbing his rune stone and singing to himself in a low, quiet voice.  
>The rest of the dwarves paused in their activities to listen to him, enjoying Kili's singing for a few seconds before continuing their labours. Dori and Bofur added their voices to the young dwarfs and soon the cavern was filled with the songs of their people. The very mountain seemed to be alive and hum its agreement of the return of the melodies it had so long been torn from.<br>"You sing beautifully." Tauriel said when Kili stopped singing to enjoy Bofur's voice. She smiled kindly at him and Kili felt his heart pound and his face flush as he remembered their heated embrace.  
>"Not really, Bofur and Thorin are much better." Kili put the rune stone back in his pocket and rubbed his injured leg, which had begun to feel very stiff due to his lack of movement.<br>"Kili, why don't you go for a walk and stretch your leg, I'll sit with him." Bofur said, plonking himself down on the other side of Fili and winking at the newly awakened dwarf who yawned and smiled at his younger brother.  
>"You go Ki, I'm alright now and you look like you could use a bit of time." He smiled at both Kili and Tauriel before turning to Bofur and demanding a description of the knives that had been found in the treasure.<br>Grinning, glad of his brother's chirpy demeanour, Kili stood up and stretched out, feeling a sudden need to relieve himself. Excusing himself, Kili walked through the large, gloomy chambers, trying to ignore the pang in his heart at the rubble littering the floor here and there, evidence of the destruction of Smaug.  
>Arriving outside, Kili walked a small way before standing behind a rock and relieving the pressure in his bladder. Washing his hands in a small stream nearby Kili walked a little further and sat on a rock looking out over the ruins of Dale.<br>When he'd first seen the city he'd felt completely devoid of hope, convinced that there was no chance his friends and family could survive against a beast that could cause such desolation.  
>Sitting beside him, Tauriel also examined the ruined city and felt a sudden burst of sorrow for all, men and dwarves alike, who had lost their lives the day the dragon came.<br>Holding Tauriel's hand, Kili allowed a peaceful feeling to flow through him, knowing that thanks to the brave female next to him no one else would die at the hands of the dragon Smaug.  
>"Do you think the raven was right?" Kili asked anxiously, looking up at Tauriel with a hopeful expression. He wanted more than anything for the worst to be over and the young dwarf was adamant that if Tauriel said she wasn't worried then there was nothing to be concerned about. Unfortunately for him Tauriel grimaced and Kili felt his heart sink.<br>"I believe it is possible the bird was correct. Azog the defiler is a commander of legions and it makes sense that he would attack when Thorin was preoccupied with his knew acquisitions."  
>"We must talk some sense into uncle then!" Kili proclaimed boldly, standing and gazing at Dale. He shivered slightly and Tauriel smiled at her lover's bravery. Putting her arm around Kili's legs, Tauriel rested her head against his stomach, rubbing her face against his coat in an attempt to combat the biting chill of the howling wind around them.<br>"If Balin cannot do it, perhaps I can." Kili spoke softly, looking down at Tauriel kindly. He stroked her hair and gazed into her eyes, lost for a moment in their depth and beauty.  
>"He trusts your judgement. Perhaps when Fili is back to his old strength you can talk to him together? He might be more inclined to listen now that Bilbo has softened him." Tauriel snuggled closer to Kili, smiling as she was surrounded by his scent. She wasn't quite able to put her finger on what it was about Kili that she found so endearing but all she knew was that she had never felt this way about anyone else before. Kili was different, other males had felt the need to try and protect her when attempting to court her, as if she was some small child that needed a big strong male to protect her. But Kili was different; he was unassuming and perfectly happy being the one who was protected. Tauriel adored the way Kili looked at her; as if she was the most beautiful, awe inspiring and powerful being he'd ever seen who should be worshipped. The thought that she might need his protection never once crossed his mind, although Tauriel knew instinctively that should she ever need his help he would give it without question. All in all, Kili made her feel incredibly special and, Tauriel reflected, perhaps that's why the fact he was a dwarf didn't matter to her. It was his personality and the way he treated her that was making her fall deeper and deeper in love with him.<br>Cupping her face and stroking her jaw with his thumb, Kili seemed to be lost in thought and just watched Tauriel's blush slowly deepen. Running his thumb over her lips, Kili felt a pang of need and couldn't help himself, leaning down to kiss her. He stopped just in front of her lips to allow her time to pull away, but Tauriel surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down so that he ended up awkwardly lying on top of her.  
>Laughing, Kili shook his head, trying to quash the smile that insisted on spreading across his features.<br>"If there is an army, we'll face it together." He whispered before kissing her lips again. She moaned slightly and Kili grinned, moving his face so that he could trail kisses from her mouth down to her neck.  
>Tauriel's mind whirled and she began to find it difficult to form coherent sentences in her thoughts. What Kili was doing to her neck was making her ache in places she had not previously been aware could react in such a way and her breathing was becoming erratic. Biting her lip, Tauriel tried to find a response to the way his tongue and teeth were teasing the sensitive skin on her neck.<br>They lay there, Kili atop Tauriel, eagerly kissing and touching each other until the sun went down, when they returned to Erebor hand in hand. Their love was blossoming quickly and although it was a new experience for both of them, neither felt any fear about what was to come for they knew they would face the future together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
>Legolas wasn't sure exactly what he expected to see when he made it back to Laketown with Gandalf and Radagast. It was entirely possible that he had forgotten about the dragon Smaug and that accounted for the surprise he felt when he returned to the town and saw the blackened shells of houses that the lake men scurried about fixing.<br>The town was filled with rumours of the dragon's death and although Legolas found the tale hard to believe he couldn't deny it would make no sense for the beast to only partially destroy the town before returning to the mountain.  
>Gandalf, still weak from his meeting with Sauron, had not said much since being rescued by Radagast. Yet, Legolas could tell that he was deeply concerned about something and his meaningful glances towards the Lonely Mountain piqued Legolas' interest.<br>"If the beast is truly dead I suppose there is nothing stopping Thorin Oakenshield from reclaiming Erebor." Legolas said sullenly, kicking aside charred wood as he led his horse through the debris around the stables where he tied up his horse, muttering a quick goodbye in elvish under his breath.  
>"If he still lives." Gandalf said weakly, leaning heavily on Radagast as he directed the small party towards the centre of the town where he hoped to find some authority with reliable information. He also needed to find someone to warn of the impending army but the further they ventured into Laketown the more his hope died.<br>Smaug had not completely destroyed Laketown, that much was true. But there was talk of Thorin having left for the mountain and, as far as they could gather from the murmuring lake men, that was before Smaug's attack. The blackened houses did not do much for Gandalf's confidence as he tried to keep some form of hope alive that Smaug had not killed the company before setting out to destroy Laketown.  
>Wracked with guilt over his friends, Gandalf tried not to think of the fate that each member of the company may have met. He forced himself onwards, planting one foot in front of the other firmly and with purpose.<br>Upon reaching the main town square, outside the large villa of the Master of Laketown, Radagast became entranced by a pair of pugs who were intrigued about what exactly was in the strange sage's pockets.  
>Ignoring his companions childish giggling, Gandalf staggered forward with no support and stood, gazing up at the Masters house with barely concealed distaste and contempt. Gathering his strength, Gandalf was about to step forwards to knock on the great doors when they flew open and a young, handsome man strode out, followed by a small weasel-like fellow and a great big, fat, hideous man wearing clothing that could once have been very fine but had since been so stretched out of shape and stained even Legolas with his elf eyes could not tell what colour they may have been originally.<br>"Get back here bargeman." The weasel-like man snarled, stopping at the top of the stairs and glaring at the retreating back of the handsome man, Bard.  
>"Alfrid I've got things to do. There are people starving and homeless out there that I need to help, I don't have time for you right now."<br>"I don't believe you!" The fat man screeched, staggering forward with panic in his beady eyes. "Give me my money now!"  
>"The King under the Mountain gave me that money with the condition it was to go from my hands straight to those in need. You are not in need of anything but a wash." Bard said cruelly to Alfrid, stopping in his tracks and glaring at him. Bards expression seemed to be daring Alfrid to question him.<br>Giving a sly grin, Alfrid opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Gandalf.  
>"You've seen Thorin? Is he well?" His tone was filled with concern and hope and for a second and Bard did a double take, having not noticed the wizard standing next to him.<br>"He is alive, as for well…" Bard trailed off, unsure if this public setting was really the place to discuss Thorin's troubles concerning the Arkenstone.  
>"Is he hurt?" Gandalf's tone conveyed just how worried he was and Bard felt sorry for the stranger, who was clearly not well himself.<br>"I cannot tell you here, but if you are willing to come back to my house with me I will tell you all I know." Bard promised, feeling bad for the old man who seemed to be so desperate for news of Thorin.  
>"You are going nowhere until you give me what is mine." The Master snarled, limping down the steps and attempting to stride menacingly towards Bard, although it looked more like an injured mongrel dragging its broken back leg behind it.<br>"I've already told you…" Bard said, his tone respectful yet irritated.  
>"If Thorin specifically said the money was to go straight from Bard to the people I don't see how you have any right to interfere." Gandalf growled, rounding on the Master with his lip curled in distaste.<br>"And who are you to tell the Master of the Men of the Lake what is his and what is not?" The Master squeaked, looking indignant.  
>"I am Gandalf the Grey, a personal friend of the King under the Mountain and not your subject." Bard raised an eyebrow at Gandalf, shocked that this elderly man was truly the wizard of the stories he had heard since he was a child. Bard knew Gandalf as a particularly powerful wizard and was impressed that Thorin had such legendary friends.<br>The Master and Alfrid just gaped at him causing Bard a wave of satisfaction. A crowd had started to gather and Bard felt slightly uncomfortable and so turned to Gandalf to ask him to follow him but a blond elf stepped forward and started to speak to the Master.  
>"You would take the riches owed to your people for yourself while they starve in the streets? Where were you when the dragon came to destroy the town may I ask? Protecting your people or hiding within your home?" Legolas' tone was harsh and unforgiving and Alfrid glanced nervously to his master, aware that if they didn't handle this situation quickly it would turn into a very public scene.<br>But it was too late as the crowd started talking loudly and boos and calls began to echo round the square.  
>"They're peasants, starving homeless is what they do." The Master said bluntly, eying up Bard with a greedy expression. "My money, if you please bargeman."<br>"I don't have it anymore. I spent it on food and building supplies for the people." Bard said dismissively, tired of the conversation and wishing nothing more than going home to his children.  
>The crowd began to call out loudly, enraged by the Masters answer. Alfrid crept to his master's side and started whispering frantically in his ear but he paid no notice, still trying to process what Bard had said.<br>"All gone? Why you disgusting little sneak, I'll have you hanged for this mark my word bargeman!"  
>But Bard's retort was lost in the shouts of the crowd and the Master's eyes widened as the call for an election was taking up by the masses of people crowding around his large house.<br>"An election? Rubbish, I won't stand for it." The Master declared, surveying the people with distaste.  
>"We don't want you!" Called out a voice from the crowd.<br>"We want Bard!"  
>"Bard! Bard! Bard!"<br>"Bard the bowman!"  
>The voices began to get louder and louder until Bard's name was being sung by the whole crowd in unison.<br>The man himself was stood blushing next to the wizard, feeling uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving.  
>Gandalf raised a hand and the crowd was silenced instantly. Smirking at the Master, the wizard stood up to his full height and squared his shoulders, seemingly growing so tall that even the Master had to look up to look at his face.<br>"The people have spoken. Bard will be the new leader of Laketown. As the destroyer of the dragon Smaug and the descendant of Girion, Lord of Dale, he is more than worthy. You, on the other hand, are a corrupt and scheming politician who should never have been given a position of power in the first place. You and your servant will leave this town and never return, these people deserve better than leaders such as you." Gandalf sneered at the Master, who opened his mouth to let out some sarcastic, pompous comeback.  
>"Listen to me." Bard called out, climbing to the top of the stairs where he had a good view of the crowd. "The Master may be corrupt, but I do not wish to take his place. I will serve him loyally and help the people as much as I can, but it is not my future to be the Master of Laketown."<br>"Really?" The Master squawked, shocked at Bard's words.  
>Bard said nothing, he merely walked back down the steps and motioned for Gandalf and his companions to follow him. The crowd soon dispersed and the Master and Alfrid went back inside the Masters house to discuss tactics to win back the peoples favour, should the bargeman change his mind.<p>

Back at Bard's house Gandalf, Legolas and Radagast sat at the table, watched closely by the children who had never seen elves or wizards before, and listened to Bard's tale.  
>"So they are all well?" Gandalf asked incredulously, his eyes shining with hope.<br>"Aye, when I went to the mountain to ask Thorin for the money to help repair the town and feed the people they all seemed well. Except for Fili that is."  
>"Fili?" Gandalf asked anxiously, his face appeared to show that all his worst fears had come true, one of the company was hurt and he had failed to be there to help protect them.<br>"Aye, I assume he was still suffering from the effects of saving Tauriel from the lake." Bard said, taking a swig of his steaming drink. "He was alive but asleep and looked pale. But I think with the elf there he will be alright, she did a good enough job healing Kili."  
>Legolas frowned slightly at the mention of his friend and tried to quell the anxiety inside him over Tauriel. Now that he had heard of her bravery against the beast, Legolas was no longer bitter about her not following him. He seemed to understand that healing the dwarf was something she felt she had to do, although he did not approve in the slightest.<br>"And Tauriel? Is she well?"  
>"Aye, she was with Kili when I last saw her. They probably looked after each other after their illnesses." Bard said no more, glancing out of the window and drinking from his cup.<br>"We must get to the mountain." Gandalf said, glancing at his companions to gage their reactions. Radagast was busy laughing with Tilda as his friends the birds flew round her head whilst Legolas sat brooding moodily and showed no signs of having even heard the wizard's suggestion.  
>"I'll go with you. Perhaps together we can convince Thorin to act. But I do doubt it. I'll go hire a boat, but I may be a while as I must speak to the captain of the guard about rousing the army. Now that I have heard your tale I can confirm the army's approach and that may spur him on to action. You are welcome to stay and rest."<br>Bard nodded at Bain, who got up, ready to follow his father. But instead Bard just placed a hand on Bain's shoulder and muttered a message into his ear.  
>"Keep an eye on him, alright?" He gestured towards Radagast and Bain nodded, looking nervously at the odd little man.<br>Bard left the house and Gandalf reclined in his chair, drifting off into a well needed sleep. Legolas, however, was not so relaxed and instead paced the room, stopping to look out of the window up at the mountain every so often. He was anxious to be gone, to reach the mountain and Tauriel. He did not trust the black haired archer who had stared at her so and the thought of them alone together for so long made his stomach churn.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Looking warily at the wizard, Bard couldn't help but feel a stab of concern. It was clear he was in a bad way and was really too weak to be taking this strenuous journey over the mountain rocks to Erebor. But, Bard supposed, he was Gandalf the Grey and was probably far stronger than he seemed.

It had been simple for Bard to get a boat they could use to get them to the shore, although the journey had taken far longer than when Bard had come to ask Thorin for the money for Laketown.

Trying to swallow his concern for the wizard, Bard waited outside the front gate of Erebor while Gandalf slowly approached, hobbling feebly and leaning heavily on Radagast and a walking stick Bard had found for him.

"So this is Erebor." Legolas said, not even bothering to hide his distaste.

"The Kingdom of Durin's folk, yes." Radagast answered, nodding so wildly his hat almost fell off.

"Gandalf!" Came an eager shout from the doorway, where Kili jumped out from behind the rock and ran towards the wizard, a wide grin on his face. His happiness was short lived however, because as soon as he saw Legolas he froze and panic spread across his features.

"Kili, you're alright." Gandalf smiled, relief clear in his tone and on his face. "So you've met our elven friend here?"

"Friend?" Kili asked stiffly, putting his hand on the sword as his side, glancing to Bard to gage the situation.

"Aye. For now. Where is Tauriel?" Legolas said sharply, glaring at Kili as if he were a bug merely in the way.

"She's inside, helping with Fili." Kili took a few steps back and gestured to the group to follow him. Leading the way inside the mountain, Kili stopped every so often to check on Gandalf's progress as he was still weak and slow. He felt a sort of panic surge within him at the prospect of Tauriel and Legolas' reunion. He had seen for himself how Legolas had looked at Tauriel, and although he was not worried about his own relationship with Tauriel being at risk, he did feel conflicted.

Kili was in love with Tauriel, that much he knew, but how would Legolas react to them? He did not doubt for a second that the elf's fury would not be dissimilar to that of Thorin if he found out and Kili could not deny the prospect frightened him.

"Is Fili alright?" Gandalf called out. For a second Kili said nothing, biting his lip and trying to quell the storm of worry inside him. Turning, Kili simply smiled at Gandalf in an attempt to reassure him before leading them into the main halls where the dwarves were busy scurrying about.

Some were readying themselves for battle, whilst others were sorting through the treasure still. Thorin and Bilbo were nowhere to be seen and Kili casually noted that they had still not come back from their walk. His uncle and the burglar had taken to going on long walks in the darkness alone together and although no one said anything Kili could tell everyone was curious as to what exactly they spoke about on their secret councils. If indeed they did any talking at all.

Busying himself sorting swords and shields into separate piles, Dwalin glanced up as the group walked into the room and, upon seeing Legolas, grabbed an axe from the floor and strode towards the elf snarling.

"Easy." Kili said a warning in his voice. "Gandalf obviously brought him for a reason, and I doubt that reason was for you to kill him."

"Nice of you to show up." Dwalin sneered, looking at the group with distaste whilst he gripped his axe tightly.

Legolas seemed to match Dwalin's distaste as he peered about himself, taking in the grand columns and glittering gold everywhere.

"Legolas, what are you…?" Tauriel stood up from where she had been perched next to Oin and Fili and bit her lip, clearly caught off-guard by the appearance of her friend.

"I am here to take you home Tauriel."

"You can't!" Radagast squealed, his eyes widening with disbelief. "What about the orcs?"

"Orcs?" Tauriel asked, tilting her head at Legolas as she waited for an answer.

"There is an army of orcs, led by Azog the defiler, heading this way." Legolas asserted blandly, his voice devoid of all feeling.

"And what proof do you have?" A voice from the dark seemed to echo through the hall and everyone turned to see Thorin stood atop the pile of gold, Bilbo at his side and the Arkenstone in his hand.

"Thorin, he's telling the truth." Gandalf's voice was severe but there was a calmness and softness to it. It was clear that he was relieved to see the entire company here, alive and mostly well.

Not on purpose, but somehow they had managed to stand in a sort of circle, all looking up to Thorin who stood majestically outlined against the gold and gloom.

Fili attempted to stand up but flopped back to the ground, sweat on his forehead. He was indeed getting better but it was a slow process and it was clear to any who looked at him that his journey to recovery had barely begun.

"Is he indeed?" Thorin sat down and glared at Gandalf, contempt clear in his face. "Is that where you've been? Off with the elves while we fought a dragon?"

Gandalf flinched and anger filled his expression. Normally this would have stopped Thorin in his tracks but now he just grinned, triumphant in his success in irritating the wizard.

"Thorin." Bilbo said, disappointment thick in his voice. "Perhaps it would be wise to listen to them, the raven said the same thing and they can't all be wrong…"

"I was in Dol Guldur and I saw the army with my own eyes Thorin Oakenshield. There are legions of them, you must call upon Dain. Or you will be destroyed."

Thorin looked at his nails and sighed, as if everyone had conspired just to make his life a bit more difficult.

Looking to Bilbo, Thorin shifted uncomfortably as he saw that the hobbit was glaring at him.

"Very well, where's that damn bird."

Just as the words left Thorin's mouth a squawk was heard from high above them and Roäc flew gracefully down, landing on Radagast's shoulder. The wizard proceeded to grin at the noble bird with his crooked and stained teeth, delight clear on his face.

"My King?" Roäc asked, his manner solemn and his tone respectful.

"Would you do me the great service of alerting my kinsman, Dain, of the imminent danger threatening us and ask his help to fight our enemy. Tell him that the King under the Mountain, Lord of Silver Fountains, King of Carven Stone and Owner of the Arkenstone desires he keep his oath of assistance."

Roäc bowed.

"It will be done as swiftly as I can, my King."

The raven flew off and the company watched as he soared above their heads. Gandalf smiled and nodded; glad they were back on the right track.

"Dwalin, organise the preparation needed. Find us weapons and armour and get everyone suited up. I want us ready when Dain arrives."

Dwalin nodded and began ordering the others about, getting some to find weapons and armour whilst others organised it to make sure that each person in the company had a full set of gear.

As he sauntered down the treasure pile, Thorin stopped and picked up a small shirt of mithril. Twisting it in his hands, Thorin raised an eyebrow and inspected the craftsmanship.

"Here, Master Baggins, this is your size." He handed the shirt over without another word and continued down the pile to join Balin who stood surveying the work of the others.

Bilbo weighed the shirt in his hands and looked down at Thorin, his guarded expression softening to a look of fondness.

Kili grinned at his uncle's kindness and turned to tell Tauriel, happiness bubbling inside him that he might be getting his uncle back. For the past few days Thorin had been strange, contained and angry all the time. He constantly kept the Arkenstone with him and Kili often saw him check his pocket, as if to make sure the stone was still there.

But Kili turned and faced empty air, as Tauriel was not there. Looking around wildly, Kili saw her in a corner with Legolas, her back against the wall and her expression uncomfortable.

Kili felt a panic clench his heart and he bit his lip, wondering whether he should go to her rescue. Knowing Tauriel could take care of herself, Kili was reluctant. But still… Legolas did look as if he was making her truly uncomfortable.

Picking up a quiver of arrows from the pile, Kili walked towards the two elves and hoped Tauriel would not be angry with him for intruding.

As he got closer to the two, he heard their conversation and felt his heart freeze in his chest.

"No, I will not leave them."

"Tauriel, you do not have a place here. We have done all we can but surely you can not intend to fight alongside the dwarves in this battle."

"I do not intend to leave them. I will fight, if they will have me."

"And what makes you think they would want you to stay?"

"Actually, we do want her to stay." Kili asserted, trying not to shiver as Legolas turned to glare at him menacingly.

"Aye, if the lass will help us we'd be glad of her. She'd be deadly in a fight, and sure enough there's a big one coming." Oin said, looking up from where he was next to Fili.

"If you'd like to stay, we'd be happy to have you." Fili said kindly, smiling at the red haired elf.

"You have a place with us as long as you want it lassie." Balin said, smiling from his place next to Thorin.

"You could be useful." Thorin said shortly, glancing up briefly before returning his gaze to the labours of the others.

Tauriel blushed at the words of the dwarves and felt more confident because of them. Giving Legolas a defiant look, Tauriel walked away from him and stood next to Kili, clearly signalling to him that she wished to remain in Erebor.

"It is our fight." She said softly, hoping that Legolas would not make things any more difficult. She had been glad to see him at first, relieved that he had not been injured after her decision to stay with Kili instead of joining him, but now he was pressuring her to leave with him she was not so sure him being back was the best thing.

"Very well." Legolas snapped, surveying the mountain of treasure with interest.

Clearly dismissed, Tauriel looked at Kili, who offered her the arrows with a blush and a nervous blink. Taking them from him, she smiled and discreetly put her hand on his cheek for a brief second. Legolas, intent upon the hoard, did not notice this gesture of love and thanks but Fili, who was the only one still watching the couple, did and felt a something gnaw at him. If he was reading the signs correctly, nothing good was to come of his brother's relationship with the elf. And if he was indeed correct, a relationship was exactly what it was.

Work resumed and soon the only sound was the chinks of gold as the dwarves sifted through the treasure to find items useful for the oncoming attack.

"Watch him." Thorin whispered to Dwalin before nodding to Legolas. Sharing a look, they both nodded. Wary that Legolas might look for his the jewels his father so desired word was spread through the company that Legolas was not to be left alone with the treasure at any time.

It was in this atmosphere of mistrust that trust was born as Thorin and the dwarves watched Legolas closely they forgot Tauriel and accepted her presence completely.

In this comfortable acceptance Kili and Tauriel did not worry about being watched and frequently went off on their own, as Thorin and Bilbo often did, calm in the knowledge that the dwarves were too busy to concern themselves with their movements. This left the watch of the couple to Legolas alone, who saw more than most and was quiet enough to sneak up on Tauriel herself unseen. As they soon found out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Rubbing his face, Kili sighed and tried to keep his exhaustion at bay. He felt so tired that his eyelids were drooping. Stretching his shoulders in an attempt to ease his aching back, he left the others to their work and walked deeper into the mountain, not really paying attention to where he was going. Plonking himself under an archway out of sight, Kili leant against the cold stone and began to play with his rune stone, smiling as memories of his mother filtered through the dewy cobwebs his fatigued state had conjured in his mind.

"Tired?" Came a soft voice from the dark, causing Kili to jump.

"A little." He answered with a smile, shuffling to the side so Tauriel could join him.

Tauriel smiled back and put her arm around the dwarf, drawing him closer to her. Snuggling up against her, Kili risked a glance up at Tauriel's face. He gave her a cheeky grin and waited to see if she understood what he wanted.

Raising her eyebrow, Tauriel laughed at Kili's less than subtle attempts to seduce her. But even though his attempts were more adorable than convincing they were very tempting and soon Tauriel was leaning down and kissing him.

Allowing Tauriel to take the lead, Kili made himself comfortable and wrapped his arms around her.

It had been only a few days since their first kiss but since then the couple had snuck away from the others numerous times and Kili had learnt a lot. Putting his hand on her thigh, Kili slowly slipped it up under her skirts and grinned as she gave a breathy moan.

"Promise me something." She whispered, rubbing her nose against him and looking intently into his warm eyes.

"What do you need?" Kili asked, using his free hand to stroke her hair.

"In a few days the orc army will be here and we'll be at war. Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you'll survive."

Kili leant back in surprise. Tauriel had always seemed so confident and powerful but now, here she was, worrying about him dying. He felt touched by her concern and realised just how much she must love him if she was scared enough to ask him to make this promise. They were both warriors, more than capable of looking after themselves in a fight but Kili quickly realised that despite this he was just as worried about her as she seemed to be about him.

"As long as you make the same promise."

"I promise, my love, we'll survive this. Both of us. Even if I have to save you myself."

Kili laughed at this. He leant against the stone and stroked her face, loving her bravery and protectiveness.

"Well then, with such a skilled ally as you by my side how could I possibly fall? But I shall do my best to not need you. Besides, I can take care of myself you know." He winked and kissed her, hoping that he had reassured her.

"I know, I just worry. You're far too reckless for your own good." Tauriel winked and they both laughed, free of worry and feeling happy despite the desolation that threatened to consume them all.

Leaning down to kiss him again, Tauriel frowned when Kili turned his head from her and stared in the direction of the hall where the others were still working.

"What is it?" She asked, peering into the gloom.

Behind a pillar in the darkness, an unseen shape held its breath and hoped that the dwarf hadn't caught sight of it.

"Do you hear that? It's a harp… it must be Fi!" Kili grinned, happy that his brother was well enough to be feeling musical.

Glancing up at Tauriel, Kili suddenly felt an urge to be merry and celebrate, to ignore the army that was swiftly coming their way and be happy with Tauriel while he could. Leaping up, Kili jogged over to the middle of the room where there was a bit more room to manoeuvre and turned to face Tauriel. She was sat exactly where she had been, looking at him with confusion and a raised eyebrow.

Kili bowed low and held out his hand as gracefully as he could; copying the gesture he'd seen Fili and Bofur make a hundred times over.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Tauriel giggled and shook her head at him, unable to believe he was really doing this.

"Really?"

"But of course, my lady."

"I don't dance Kili, I don't know how."

"I'll show you how, it's easy." Beckoning her over, Kili began to teach Tauriel a number of basic steps he'd been taught when he was younger. Being a Prince, Kili had been taught a number of skills from an early age that was supposed to have cultured him. Dancing was one of these skills and although he'd never actually used it at a party (no one had ever wanted to dance with him), he was glad he had the skills now.

It didn't take long for Tauriel to get the gist of the moves and, although the height difference made things a little awkward, it wasn't long before the two of them were dancing around the room, laughing gleefully.

When the song stopped and the harp was still, Kili bowed to his partner and complimented her on her fast progress.

"Kili I think I stood on your feet about six times."

"It doesn't matter, that's what big boots are for. I barely felt a thing. Besides, it was fun, you're very graceful."

Tauriel blushed and knelt down, looking Kili in the eyes.

"Thank you, for taking my mind of it."

Kili just smiled back and kissed her.

"It's no trouble, I like seeing you happy. You have such a beautiful smile I just wish you would show it to me more often."

Kissing him back, Tauriel leant her head against his chest and listened to the fast paced beat of his heart.

"Your hearts beating so fast, was teaching me really that tiring?" Tauriel asked teasingly, kissing his throat and looking up at him innocently.

"You always make my heart beat faster. It's a natural reaction to being so close to someone so beautiful and full of light."

Catching Kili by surprise, Tauriel grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him fiercely.

Having not realised how much his words would mean to her, Kili was caught off guard and ended up landing awkwardly on top of her. But he soon righted himself and began to make the most of the little time they had left before the others would begin to notice their prolonged absence.

Gritting his teeth in the shadows, Legolas gripped the stone column and tried to quell the fury rising inside him like a tsunami. The dwarf was on top of Tauriel and he could hear her moaning and panting so loudly that it seemed to reverberate through every cell of his body.

When he had first seen the way the dwarf had looked at Tauriel, back home in the Woodland Realm, he had been sure Tauriel had found him hideous and would have killed him if the little beast had dared touch her. But now, here they were a few days later, and these ideas that had once been so sure were now lying in tatters in Legolas' mind. He simply could not believe the scene his senses were reporting to him.

The couple's breathing hitched and Legolas turned and stalked away, murder on his mind and fury coiling in his stomach like a viper ready to strike. He couldn't bring himself to confront the two now, afraid of Tauriel's defence.

What if she claimed to love the dwarf?

Legolas began to feel sick and barely noticed his surroundings as he walked back through the hall where the others were working. He kept walking until he was outside in the brilliant sunshine, gasping for air like one who had just run a hundred leagues in a split second.

Sitting down on a rock, Legolas tried to order his thoughts and figure out what to do next. He had come here for Tauriel, but it was clear she would not want to leave her new lover. So what then?

He did not want to leave her at the mercy of that filthy dwarf, and as his thoughts grew darker and bitterer he began to concoct a new plan. Tauriel may want to stay with the dwarf, but when he was through she would not be able to stay with her precious new beau, she would have to leave with him and return to the Woodland realm where they would close the doors against all outsiders and she would never see the filth again.

With a sadistic smile, Legolas got up and went back into the mountain, nothing on his mind but how he would make that upstart dwarf regret ever having sullied Tauriel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

A few hours later Kili was sitting happily next to his brother, his heart light and manner jubilant as he revelled in the preparations. He knew he shouldn't be so happy, considering the army that was marching to slaughter them all and the solemn mood that had descended on his companions, but he just couldn't help himself. Fili was getting better, Dain was on his way and Tauriel and he had had what, in his mind, was the most passionate kiss in all history. He couldn't help but feel smug as he recalled their meeting earlier and to say it had lightened his mood would be an understatement. Smiling, Kili felt happy and sure of the world, that everything would be alright and that his dreams of living with his family in Erebor happily would surely come true. And now a bubble of hope had begun to blossom in him that Tauriel would be part of that picture.

Legolas saw the look of quiet joy on the young dwarfs face and for a split second doubted himself. He had no love for dwarfs, in fact he doubted he would ever be able to look at one and not want to reach for his bow, but he could not help but feel unsure. He didn't want the little beast anywhere near Tauriel, he knew that much, but Thorin Oakenshield was unpredictable and quick to anger at the best of times, could Legolas really say how far the dwarf King would take it when he found out about their relationship? Suppose he tried to kill one or both of them? Suppose he did nothing at all?

Frowning, Legolas tried to clear his mind and focus on what he attempted to convince himself had to be done. He could not allow Tauriel to give up on her people for this imp, and there was no way they would accept her once they knew. Squaring his shoulders, Legolas walked out of the shadows and approached Tauriel, ignoring the voice in his head asking him if he really thought Tauriel would be able to forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Tauriel." He said loudly, forcing himself to focus as he saw a number of the dwarfs turn to look at him with interest, curious about his angry tone.

Tauriel didn't say anything, she just looked at him with surprise and smiled at him nervously, making his chest tighten.

Legolas noted with grim acceptance that Kili had also looked up and was now glaring at him with distrust. Now or never.

"How could you Tauriel? How could you debase yourself by lying with that little mutant?"

Guilt clawed at his stomach as Legolas saw Tauriel turn white and freeze, panic clear on every inch of her face as she stared at him, helpless to find any words.

The dwarves were all staring now, mouths wide open with shock. He could tell one or two had understood his meaning whilst the others were completely oblivious.

"I…I…" Tauriel stared at him, lost in an abyss of emotion. But Legolas saw the glint return to her eyes and she stood straight, confidence and anger emanating from her every poor.

"I have not lain with anyone, we were kissing, nothing more. Not that it's any of your business. I don't recall having to ask your permission regarding who I see and what we do."

He was surprised she hadn't answered him in their mother tongue and for a second it took him aback. Did the dwarves know about their relationship? Did they accept it? Perhaps he would not be able to rely on Thorin Oakenshields hate of his people after all.

"What in Durin's name are you two on about?" Bofur asked helplessly, glancing about the room to see if anyone else was as confused as he was.

Kili stood up and walked slowly to stand by Tauriel's side, afraid of what the others would say but wanting to show Tauriel that he was not ashamed of loving her.

Realising that that exact reason was why Tauriel had spoken in the common tongue, so that Kili could understand what she was saying, Legolas felt anger return to him once more.

"You disgust me, how could you betray our people with this mongrel?"

"If being loyal to you means being disloyal to myself and my feelings then I know which I should choose." Tauriel answered him tartly.

He knew then, that he had lost her. If she was willing to stand before these dwarves and claim her love for their Prince then she truly was insane and Legolas felt almost proud of her, that she should be so brave.

Shaking his head with contempt, Legolas took a few steps back and looked at the couple with distaste.

"If you choose him, my father will never want you back." Legolas said, grasping at a last ditch attempt not to lose her.

"I won't blame you." He heard Kili say quietly, looking up at his lover with a fierce mix of love and desperation.

Kili loved Tauriel and wanted to be with her but he knew that she loved her people and her home and he refused to ask her to throw all that away for him. If she chose him, fantastic, but otherwise he would not pressure her to stay.

Tauriel smiled at him kindly and stroked his face with her hand.

"Home is where love and happiness is. It is not the place but how you feel about it that makes it special." She smiled at him and looked back to Legolas, defiance clear on her features. He knew instantly what she would say.

"So be it."

In a show of solidarity, Kili and Tauriel held hands and glared at Legolas who simply shook his head and walked over to stand beside Radagast, defeated and disappointed.

"Well, isn't this just… revolting." Came a deep voice from above.

Thorin strode slowly down the mountain of treasure, a look of disgust clearly visible on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Kili stepped forward to address his uncle but Thorin silenced him before he'd even opened his mouth with a blow across the face.

"How dare you sully our blood with that Elvish filth?" Thorin demanded, murder in his eyes.

"I love her." Kili said simply, holding his face with one hand as he stared at his uncle.

Thorin snarled and reached for a sword on a nearby pile. Pointing it at Kili, he brushed it up against his nephew's throat.

Pandemonium ensued as Tauriel tried to stop Thorin, Gandalf began shouting at the King's lunacy and the other dwarves surged forward to stop Thorin doing something they had no doubt he would regret.

Drawing blood with the blade, Thorin ordered everyone to stand back.

"Uncle stop, leave him alone!" Fili said weakly, his eyes wide with horror as he watched the Uncle who had brought him up with a sword on his baby brother's throat.

"Her or us. I will not have my bloodline, Durin's bloodline, sullied with that." Thorin spat the words at Kili who was still led on the floor, a drop of blood running across his neck where Thorin had pressed his sword down.

"We already made our choice." Kili said simply, a single tear running down his face as he looked into his raging uncle's unforgiving eyes.

"Get out. Get out of these hallowed halls you filthy little worm, I never want to see you again." Thorin stepped back, his sword still pointed at Kili.

Tauriel ran forward and helped her lover up, and together they started backing away from the crazed King slowly, as one does who is faced with a wild beast.

"Uncle please, this is ridiculous." Fili said, shaking his head at Thorin.

"Don't defend them or I'll banish you as well." Thorin growled, turning to storm away from the scene.

"Fine." Fili said, walking to stand next to his baby brother.

"What did you just say?" Thorin asked, turning slowly and glaring at his nephew and heir, amazement colouring his features.

"As I said when you left Kili for dead alone in Laketown, I belong with my brother. I might not personally be thrilled about this union but it's his life and his choice. Tauriel saved his life and mine and if she is his choice then I owe her my loyalty. If you want to banish them that is your right as King, but do not ask me to stay behind. If they leave, so do I."

"You would abandon your family? Our home?" Thorin asked as if he didn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Kili is my family. Where he is is home. If you send him away, you send us both."

"Thorin stop this, its madness. We can speak to the lad later!" Balin begged, looking at his King with hope.

"Aye, we don't have time for this now. The orcs will be here soon." Dwalin agreed with his brother, gripping his axe tightly.

"Tisn't natural, that's for sure, but not something worth banishment!" Gloin said, appealing to the others.

"Tauriel is alright with me, I've no problem with her and the lad." Oin declared, going to stand by Fili.

"It's not natural. But, Kili can make his own choices." Dori suggested, smiling at the young Prince.

"Could be worse, at least she ain't a troll." Nori said happily, grinning at Tauriel.

"She seems really nice…" Ori said shyly, peering out from behind his brothers at the couple.

Bifur said something that sounded supportive and, judging by Gandalf's appreciative nod, it was in favour of the couple staying.

"Come on Thorin, at least let them stay for now. We can make a decision after the battle." Bofur said, going to stand close to Fili. Bombur nodded wildly at his brother's suggestion and the whole company stared holding their breath, waiting.

Looking up at Bilbo, Thorin raised an eyebrow as if to ask his opinion.

"We don't have time for this now, if we survive the battle with the orcs we can talk about it then. But, just so you know, I don't see anything wrong with it. An elf and a dwarf, a hobbit and a dwarf, what does it matter as long as they're happy?" Bilbo smiled at the King and looked to the others, confident that against this much opposition and reason Thorin would see sense.

Thorin began to nod slowly, his eyes down at the floor.

"Please Uncle." Kili said his hand on his throat where blood was still dribbling from the small cut.

Thorin watched and then looked down at the sword in his hand and saw the red ribbon of his own kins blood running down it.

Thorin looked directly into Kili's eyes.

"Leave now and know that if I ever see you again I will not hesitate kill you myself."

He glanced towards Fili and then glared at them both with contempt.

"You are not my kin and you are not my nephews. Your mother, your grandfather and your great-grandfather would be ashamed. I strip you of your names, your titles and your birth right. I would see these halls burn with dragon fire again before I let either of you sit on the throne." Thorin snarled at the boys. Turning, he strode out of the chamber with his sword in one hand and the Arkenstone in the other.

Tears filled Kili's eyes but he refused to let them out in front of his kin so he turned and, with Tauriel's hand in his, walked out of the chamber towards the front gate of Erebor.

The company walked with them until the gate but as they left the mountain Kili, Fili and Tauriel were left alone, walking away from the Lonely Mountain and the sound of Gandalf screaming about Thorin's selfish idiocy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fili tramped across the rocky landscape in silence. His miserable thoughts swirled round his head as he marched, dimly aware that somewhere behind him Kili and Tauriel were quietly discussing their situation.

He didn't regret leaving with his brother, he knew in his heart that he would have detested himself for staying behind. But he couldn't help but feel hurt and angry at the way Thorin had behaved and, even though he understood his reaction to an extent, he was furious at how Kili had been treated.

Fili allowed himself to rampage inwardly at his uncles behaviour, all too aware that if he didn't he may start to blame Kili for getting involved with the elf in the first place. He told himself that Kili would not have stood by her unless he felt strongly for her and he let that be the end of it.

Quite without making a conscious decision Fili had begun the long walk around the lake, refusing to go through Laketown for fear of having to explain the situation to Bard.

Kili and Tauriel followed the troubled dwarf without question, giving each other anxious glances at his hunched shoulders and lowered head.

They stopped for the night beside the lake, lighting a small fire and cooking some squirrel Kili had shot. Tauriel got some Lembas bread out of a pocket and shared it with them but Fili barely ate. He wasn't hungry and he spent the night staring out over the lake whilst the others slept.

The next day they started walking again, over rocky terrain and eventually through trees again. Fili had barely said two words to the others since they left Erebor and Tauriel decided that she'd already come between Kili and Thorin; she would not let herself come between Kili and his big brother.

"Fili, I am truly sorry for how things have turned out. I never dreamt…"

"It's fine. I made my choice and it's not for you to apologise about that. I didn't do it for you." Fili stopped walking and peered through the trees looking troubled.

"But still I…" Tauriel began again, but Fili cut her off.

"Shh, I can hear something." He began to edge forward and the others followed him, their hands to their weapons.

Creeping forward through the trees, the three reached a small mound overlooking a large dip where if they looked down they could see a clearing full of activity.

Orcs were everywhere, slaughtering a large buck and ripping pieces to shreds, stuffing their mouths and arguing over who had eaten too much or not enough.

Kili's blood ran cold as he stared at the orcs and he turned to look at his big brother, fear clawing at his gut when he recognised the pale, frozen look on Fili's face matched how he felt inside.

"There are so many, what are we going to do?" Kili asked desperately, looking to Tauriel for comfort.

"This isn't even a fraction of their army. This is one of the smaller legions, they don't even have wargs. It must be a scouting party, coming ahead of the main bulk of the army." The elf said grimly, beginning to crawl backwards. "We have to leave, now."

"Who are you?" Said a deep voice from behind them, and the three turned to see four squat and bearded dwarves, holding bows with the arrows pointed at each of the threes breasts.

"I am Fili, son of Vili, of Durin's folk, who are you?"

The four dwarves immediately lowered their weapons and bowed to the Prince, muttering apologies.

"Come with us my Prince, we are not safe here."

Fili didn't bother to correct the warrior about his new status and instead followed him through the forest, quickening his pace as he went as the memory of those vile orcs swirled round his head. His uncle was to fight them, and he would not be there to protect him. The thought made him sick with anxiety.

They walked for a long time and soon Kili's legs began to ache, he wanted to ask the dwarves leading them whether they were close but the sight of the orcs so close to Erebor had shocked him and he jumped at every little noise, fearing an ambush.

Eventually they reached a densely wooded area where they were marched past grumbling dwarf guards who looked at the newcomers with interest and thinly veiled suspicion.

Fili tried to swallow his fears as they were led up to a large crimson tent. Following the scouts inside, he waited quietly while they introduced him to a heavy built dwarf sat in a large ornate chair.

"Cousin Fili, well met!"

"King Dain, I hope you're well."

"Of course my lad, and you?"

"These are my companions, Kili my younger brother and Tauriel of the woodland realm." Fili said quickly, ignoring Dains question entirely.

Dain welcomed them and bid them sit down, which they did so.

"Are the elves finally joining us then?" Dain said, eying Tauriel with interest.

"Your Grace…" Fili started, flustered at the Kings reception of them and hoping that his kin would not react like Thorin when he was told of their situation.

"Of course my lad, you're starving. We must eat and then we can exchange pleasantries." Dain clapped his hands and servants began to place plates and plates of assorted food around them, bowing to them all as the left.

Fili, Kili and Tauriel ate quietly, listening to Dain tell them all about how he and his army had hastened to Thorin's aid, sparing no expense as they made their way to protect and serve the King Under the Mountain.

"And of course he sent us a royal escort to Erebor, very noble and kind of him, yes."

"I'm afraid that's where you're mistaken your Grace." Fili said, looking up at Dain nervously.

"Eh, what was that lad? Speak up!" Dain laughed merrily and took a large bite out of a leg of mutton, his eyes shining with interest and humour.

"We didn't come to escort you. We were leaving."

"Leaving? What? Why?"

That was when Kili burst out with the whole story, from leaving the Blue Mountains to travelling to Bag End all the way to Thorin banishing them from Erebor. At the end of his story his eyes were shining with guilty tears and he felt utterly miserable.

"And now Fi has lost everything for sticking up for me and Tauriel can't go home ever again and…" Kili stopped, looking down at his own hands as if he couldn't bear to continue. The lad looked so lost Dain stood up and went to him, patting his shoulder and smiling kindly at him.

"Don't worry lad, it isn't your fault. Our generation has had a tough time with elves, especially from King Thranduil's realm, and we old folk cling to our prejudices very strongly. But it isn't for the young to take on the quarrels of their parents and I can't say I agree with what Thorin did. Perhaps if it was Fili, his heir, I could understand his disapproval, but your life is your own to lead lad, and although I shouldn't choose this path you must walk your own way. Aye, I expect its being back in that place, with all that treasure that's done to him what was done to his father and grandfather before that. There's no helping it as he's a stubborn mule."

Dain returned to his seat and watched the three of them shrewdly, before smiling again.

"If you truly wish to win back Thorin's trust and bring him to his senses there's only one thing for it. You must fight. You must show him you are worthy of Durin's blood, no matter who you love."

"But how?" Kili asked desperately, his eyes shining with despair and hope.

"He would not have us back; he threatened to kill Kili himself if he ever saw him again."

"Kill the lad? Kill MY KIN? Nay that jumped up little shit can try but I promise you he won't get close, not within a hundred yards." Dain raged, pacing the room and rubbing the handle of his axe that was secured round his waist.

"Fight with me." He said suddenly, wheeling round and grinning at the three insanely. "Fight with us, by our sides and Thorin can't say a word against it. If you're under my protection and he wants my help he must accept your place with me. It'll give you the perfect opportunity to show him that you are still his kin, and even if he's still a stubborn ass you can at least help kill some orcs. It'll make you feel a bit better at least."

"I would be honoured, great King." Tauriel said, bowing before him.

Dain raised his eyebrows at the brothers, who were still sat in disbelief.

"You honour us your Grace, truly." Fili stammered, his heart pounding joyously at the thought of the second chance Dain was offering.

"Well, what do you say laddie?" The King asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he twirled his great black beard in his hands.

"We would be honoured to fight by your side." Kili said graciously, bowing and thanking Dain repeatedly.

The next day Dain's army marched to Erebor, and Fili, Kili and Tauriel went with them. At first the dwarves seemed to be suspicious of Tauriel, but Dain spread the word that she was a close companion to the heirs of Durin and trusted beyond measure and after that when they saw her the soldiers would whisper about the 'only decent elf ever to live'.

Tauriel did not mind; glad to see that at least in times of crisis dwarves and elves could work together in harmony. She had let her old prejudices fly away in the wind and although sometimes she found herself recoiling from the behaviour of some of the dwarves, she was much more comfortable with them and even laughed and joked with them.

Kili thought that the more she spoke to Dain and his warriors the happier and more confident and herself she became and the more he fell in love with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The front gates of Erebor were wide open when King Dain's army reached the mountain. Dain led the men through, strangely silent as he took in his surroundings with an open mouth and awed expression.

Fili followed closely, pointing out the way to Dain as he attempted to ignore the knot in his stomach. He kept glancing back nervously at Kili who was walking side by side with Tauriel; a similar expression to Fili's frozen on the young archers face.

As they walked through the mountain the sounds of preparation began to get louder and soon they began to meet with men hurrying through the corridors. They would bow quickly to Dain and then carry on and Fili couldn't help but feel more confident knowing that Bard's army of Men of the Lake had come to join them in full force.

They entered the main hall and Dain marched up to one of the large piles of treasure where Thorin could clearly be seen reclining atop the pile of gold. Too busy stroking the Arkenstone to notice Dain's arrival, Thorin remained oblivious to the presence of the dwarf army, and his nephews.

Dain stopped before his cousins makeshift throne, grimaced in distaste and then knelt, willing to wait for Thorin to realise he'd arrived. It could be said that Thorin Oakenshield was incredibly stubborn, but his resolve was nothing compared to that of Dain who refused to make a single noise to disturb Thorin's thoughts. He waited happily before the Mountain King, admiring the great cavern and surveying the gold that seemed to glitter everywhere around him.

Bilbo scarpered up the pile of gold that served as Thorin's throne and knelt beside him, whispering in his ear. Thorin looked up, a bored expression on his face, and caught sight of Dain for the first time.

"Ah cousin, you're here. You took your time getting here, did you get lost?" Thorin asked, waving the Arkenstone at Dain with the smug expression of a small child who'd just got what he'd been whining about for the last few hours.

"I came here as fast as I could, O King under the Mountain. It takes some time to rally an army bigger than 14."

Thorin laughed at this and nodded in appreciation.

"I thank you for coming."

"I could hardly refuse King Thorin of Erebor." Dain said humbly, still waiting for Thorin to tell him to rise from his position knelt before him.

"And I am King. I did it Dain, the beast is dead and the mountain and Arkenstone are mine."

"You did the impossible, and now we must do so again. My scouts have seen the orc army with their own eyes and it is vast, perhaps the single biggest gathering of orcs Middle Earth has yet seen."

"I wager it will see bigger, unless we stop them." A deep voice came from the gloom. Gandalf stepped in to the light and bowed to Dain before greeting him in Dain's mother tongue.

Dain returned the greeting, pleased that Gandalf had shown him the courtesy of such politeness, before he turned his attention back to Thorin.

"Rise Dain, one King should not wait so long on another." Thorin said graciously, leisurely stretching out on his golden throne.

Dain stood up and raised an eyebrow at Thorin, before looking at Gandalf and jerking his head in Thorin's direction.

_'Really?'_ he seemed to say, scepticism and disbelief clear on his face.

Gandalf just groaned and shook his head. _'Don't ask.'_

Dain looked around him, taking in the dwarves of Thorin's company who milled about carrying weapons and armour and arguing amongst each other. The leader of the Men of the Lake was stood by Gandalf, his face grim and lined. Dain nodded towards Bard with what he hoped was a friendly expression and took a deep breath, hoping to control the violence that Thorin would no doubt unleash in the following minutes.

"But it isn't 14 is it Thorin?" Dain asked; his loud voice echoing round the hall and causing dwarves and men alike to stop in their activities and stare at the Kings.

"What?" Thorin asked, taking his eyes off the Arkenstone once more to give his cousin his attention.

"Your little Army of adventurers is not 14 strong."

"No, I wouldn't call Bilbo much of a warrior either. But I didn't think he was much of a burglar when I first met him and he proved me wrong there. There is much more to the hobbit than meets the eye." Thorin smiled proudly at Bilbo who smiled nervously back, uncomfortable around the Mountain King since he began to show signs of his hereditary gold sickness.

"I don't mean the hobbit." Dain snapped, failing to control his anger even in this early stage of the audience.

Thorin frowned, and looked around him. He screwed up his face in concentration and began to count on his fingers, mouthing names as he went. _'Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Me…'_

He stopped and sighed, rubbing his face as if the act of counting to 11 had exhausted him.

"Fili and Kili aren't here."

"Why?" Dain asked, trying to keep his temper and sound as innocent as possible.

"I sent them away."

"Why did you send your own kin away Thorin?"

"Oh I don't remember!" Thorin snapped, glaring at his cousin. He began to fiddle with the Arkenstone, his eyes widening with wonder and glee as he gazed into its depths.

"You don't remember why you sent your own nephews away?" Dain asked, his voice guarded as he realised the extent to which Thorin had faded.

"The elf. Kili and the elf." He said sullenly, as though Dain was a teacher slowly dragging answers out of a disinterested schoolboy.

"What about him and an elf? Thorin?"

"He was in love with her, stupid boy."

"So you sent him away?"

"I don't know… Yes, I suppose I must have."

"So you banished your nephew because he fell in love with an elf."

"S'not right."

"You banishing your kin isn't right."

"He chose her over us. I didn't make him."

"Did he choose to go?"

"… No. But he couldn't stay."

"Why?"

Thorin sighed loudly, looking at Dain as if he was incredibly stupid for even asking such a question.

"Elves are the enemy." He said simply, as if disappointed he had to spell out the obvious.

"Some elves have treated us badly in the past, but that should not reflect on Kili and Tau… this elf of his."

"Shouldn't it?" Thorin was getting bored now, his eyes flicking rapidly between Dain and the Arkenstone.

"Did the others in the company want them to go? Was that it?" Dain asked, stepping forward and claiming his cousin's attention.

"Hmmm… Maybe? No…" Thorin looked confused, and then angry as he seemed to reject Dains interrogation. "Does it matter, he's gone. They're all gone now."

"Of course it matters. Did they leave because you alone wanted them to or did everyone want them to leave too?"

Thorin groaned, shrugging his shoulders as if it was the last thing in the world he cared about.

Dain looked about him and raised his eyebrows at the members of the company nearby.

Ori shook his head at the King shyly.

"We wanted the lads to stay, but Thorin…" Dwalin revealed, lowering his eyes as Thorin glared at him menacingly.

"So it was your decision alone?" Dain said, clarifying his suspicions with a smile.

"Well they didn't go with them. They can't have cared that much, bloody cowards." He muttered darkly, stroking the Arkenstone.

Bilbo felt his heart stop and he stared at Thorin, realising that his Kings manner resembled that of the creature Gollum. He swallowed, trying to convince himself that he would never resemble either of them. As he did this his hand reached into his pocket and clung to the ring, giving him courage and an odd calm.

"But they spoke out against you sending them away?"

"Why in Durin's name does it matter?" Thorin sighed.

"Just because I want to know how much opposition I have now I've brought them back with me."

For a second Thorin didn't even seem to register Dains meaning, he just stared down at the Arkenstone in his hands and hummed to himself. Then he froze and looked up slowly, his eyes wide and wild with fury. His body had stiffened as his muscles contracted, disbelief at his cousin's nerve in every pore.

Fili, Kili and Tauriel stepped forward until they were beside Dain and there was a dramatic collective gasp from all who were present. They couldn't quite believe that the banished had the courage to return, and flaunt that return in Thorin's face. Gandalf grinned and Bard laughed, nodding his head in approval at Dains actions.

Thorin slowly pulled his hand back from the Arkenstone and placed it on the sheath at his waist, his mind calculating how long it would take him to rush down from his vantage point and reach his shaking nephews.

"Don't you dare." Dain growled, glaring at Thorin with a murderous expression so openly challenging that Thorin stopped in his tracks.

"You should not have brought them here. They were banished."

"They shouldn't have been banished in the first place you fool."

"That is not for you to decide. It was my decision, I am King here not you. You swore an oath to the one who holds the Kings Jewel that you would obey them. And here I am, with the Arkenstone. Now, I order you…"

But Dain cut him off, his fury giving him courage.

"You don't order me to do anything you pretentious little bastard. Now, you listen here. I will fight for you, I will kill for you, I will give dwarves for you, but I will not stand here and watch you abuse my kin. You banished them from your side, well fine, they're not by your side they're by mine. They will fight for me, by my side, and you will shut up and accept that or, oath or no oath, I will march my army back to my Kingdom and leave you and your army of 10 dwarves and a hobbit here to get slaughtered by orcs."

Dain took a deep breath, waiting for Thorin to speak.

But Thorin could not speak; all he could manage was to stare mutely at Dain, his mind full of things he wanted to scream but his mouth not letting him give his angry words life.

Their audience waited, incredulous, no one with any idea of exactly how Thorin would react to his will being so flouted.

"Thorin!" Shouted a distant voice from the gallery above.

In an instant his nephews and Dain were forgotten and Thorin stood and raced up the nearest flight of stairs to the balcony where his posted guards were yelling and backing away, terror in their eyes.

Sprinting, Thorin reached the balcony where Nori was stood waiting, his face pale and eyes wild. Pushing past his friend, Thorin went to the edge of the balcony where all those years ago he had stopped Balin from being burnt alive by the first bout of Smaug's dragon fire.

Thorin leant over the side and took a deep breath, staring out over the slopes of Erebor with a sinking heart. The orc army had reached the mountain and were in numbers even greater than Thorin's nightmares had dared imagine. He allowed fear to grip him, knowing later he would have no time for it.

There were legions upon legions of orcs beneath him, and although Thorin could not spot the pale orc in the sea of twisted and hateful faces he could feel his gaze upon him. Swallowing his fear, Thorin looked at the army and took it in, in all its mutated glory, allowing himself to master his fear and get angry.

These were the orcs who had slain his grandfather, most likely his father too, and were here now to kill him. They had haunted his steps from the Shire to his home and he allowed his old hatred to swirl within him, strengthening him and making his stomach clench from pure fury.

They had murdered his people, killed his kin and somewhere out there was Azog the defiler, sitting upon his white warg, with Thorin's grandfather, the great King Thrain's skull still tied round his waist.

Thorin straightened his shoulders and faced the oncoming slaughter calmly, he was not afraid of death, merely afraid of losing. This journey could not fail now, not so soon after what seemed like the greatest victory. The dragon Smaug was dead, destroyed and festering at the bottom of the lake. He was fucked if he was going to let these orcs show up and take his home away now; after all he'd been through.

Smiling, Thorin knew there wasn't a chance in hell he was going down without a good fight. He had one more left in him at least.

Squaring his shoulders, Thorin turned and walked away from the balcony, patting Nori on the arm comfortingly as he passed. He stepped out and looked over the cavern, surveying the faces of men and dwarves alike beneath him.

Dain was still stood where Thorin had left him, with Fili, Kili and Tauriel by his side. Seeing his nephews, Thorin felt a pang in his heart.

Fili looked like his father, like Vili, but Kili looked so like his mother Dis that Thorin felt like weeping. The words he had spoken in anger could never be retracted or forgotten but he would not allow that to stop him now. He had promised Dis, his baby sister, that he would bring her sons home safe and sound. He could not and would not let her down. He had already returned alone from one war, having left her husband buried in a tomb far away from her and her young children, he would not return in a similar manner.

He would stay alive. He would keep them alive. If it killed him two hundred times over he would not allow those monsters to touch a hair on his kins heads. In his head Thorin saw the orcs slaughtered on the slopes of Erebor, Azog lying headless in a ditch while he and his nephews embraced. He saw Dis arrive home to her sons calling out and greeting her happily. He saw his family reunited in their home where they belonged. Together, safe and happy.

'_I will make this vision true if it's the last thing I do.' _Thorin swore to himself.

"KILI!" He shouted, his voice echoing and rebounding off the chambers walls.

Dain and Fili moved to be with Kili but he shrugged them off and stepped forward into an open space, staring at his uncle with determination.

"Get your bow." Thorin called, he nodded with what he could only hope looked like encouragement and turned to look at where Dwalin was stood.

"ORCS! EVERYONE READY YOURSELVES. TONIGHT WE KILL THESE BASTARDS ONCE AND FOR ALL."

Dains men started up the call, shouting their appreciation and agreement. But soon the mountain echoed with the hopeful voices of men, dwarves, wizards, elves and a hobbit as they howled their loyalty to Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.

Kili and Fili yelled loudest of all, their hearts burning with their happiness at their uncles last minute change of heart and show of faith.

Tauriel called out too, her bow in the air and chin raised nobly. Her hand clutched Kili's and she squeezed it, hoping to remind him of all the promises he'd made to her and his brother. The three of them would stay together and protect each other in this fight. No matter what, they would survive.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The drums echoed louder and louder, reverberating through every cell in their bodies. Breath came fast and shallow, leaving the whole army feeling light headed and slightly detached, as if time itself had stopped as they stood on the slopes of Erebor waiting for the enemy to arrive.

Bard had set up the archers of the Men of the Lake on the rocks high above them and Kili had just arrived back from helping ready them. He joined Fili and Tauriel beside Dain, Bard and Thorin and stood watching the orcs march closer and closer.

They were close enough to be able to distinguish them now. They were no longer a writhing black mass getting larger and larger in the distance. Now the soldiers could make out their twisted faces coated in war paint and blood, their misshapen heads and even their gnashing teeth that flashed bright red with the blood of their last meal with every snarl and growl.

Thorin squared his shoulders and watched as the line of orcs stopped and waited across the way from them, banging their spears down against the floor and roaring in unison.

"Shut them up." He ordered, his voice hard, no fear or bravery obvious in its deep tone.

Kili strung his bow and fired a single arrow into the face of one of the orcs in the front row of the army. The arrow went cleanly through its eye and into the face of the orc behind him. They both fell to the ground with a crash and 2 more orcs from behind them stepped forward, standing on the corpses of their fallen comrades without a flicker of any emotion, whether fear or anger.

Kili gulped and looked to his uncle, waiting for further orders.

The company of Thorin Oakenshield was stood at the front of Dains army, armed with weapons and armour from the halls of Erebor. The Men of the Lake stood among their dwarf companions silently, watching Bards every movement, waiting for the signal to charge.

Dain looked to Thorin, assessing his reaction. Since arriving at Erebor he was shocked at just how much his cousin had changed since they last met over a year ago. But the prospect of battle seemed to have given Thorin some of his old strength back and the dwarves were heartened to see the King Under the Mountain stand tall and strong before them, his majestic hair blowing in the wind as he surveyed the enemy with distaste.

"He's out there somewhere, I can feel it." Thorin said quietly, almost to himself.

Dain nodded to himself, unsure of whether he should feel comforted by Thorin's focus on Azog and the battle ahead.

"We're with you laddie, we have not come this far to lose hope now." Balin said, standing beside Dain and Thorin and staring at his King with pride mingled with concern.

Thorin knew the others were keen to charge, to begin now and to be done with the bloodshed all the sooner. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he must wait for something. There was something important pressing on his mind and he felt that they weren't quite ready yet, something important was missing.

Gandalf was stood next to Bilbo and Radagast, attempting to give Bilbo courage. Radagast had not wanted to stay as he wasn't a fighter but upon seeing how weak his friend still was he had decided his healing skills were of more use here and that this was far too important an event to miss. Tapping his foot anxiously, Radagast wriggled this way and that, the anticipation making him feel the need to rid himself of some of his energy with movement. Huffing and puffing, he wrung his hat in his hands and muttered to himself quietly, wondering everything from why Thorin wasn't doing anything to what ingredients Bombur could possibly have mixed together in his gut to create the curiously toxic stench that he was releasing in his anxiety.

A small moth landed lightly on Radagast's nose and he squealed in delight, offering the small creature his finger to perch on instead. Grinning at it, Radagast almost missed the other moth land on his shoulder in his pleasure. Looking round wildly, Radagast watched as the moths flew off him and on to a staff that was leant against a nearby tree.

Smiling in relief, Radagast poked Gandalf and, ignoring the rude comments that followed, pointed his friend in the direction of the gift.

"Lady Galadriel…" Gandalf murmured, picking up his old staff that he had felt sure Sauron had destroyed for good in his show of power back at Dol Guldur.

Striding towards Thorin, Gandalf claimed the Kings attention with his happy exclamation.

"Thorin, I am whole once more, well not quite what I was but you know it's a great improvement."

Thorin's eyes widened as he saw Gandalf, who looked considerably brighter and stronger than he had done a short time ago, and took in the sight of the wizard once more complete with his long staff in his hands.

A sense of calm flooded through the Kings veins and he realised this is what they'd been missing. He felt that Gandalf had caused all this trouble for Thorin by insisting he had to take back Erebor and, although he was grateful for the oh so need push from the wizard, he still had feelings of resentment to the interfering 'Guardian of Middle Earth' and felt much better that he would now be able to pull his weight in the fight once more.

Kili turned to Tauriel, adrenalin flooding his veins as he realised this was it, they were ready. Pressing his rune stone into her hand, he winked at her and tried to smile reassuringly. Clutching it, Tauriel smiled back before storing it in her tunic.

Shouting words of encouragement in his mother tongue, Thorin urged his kin onwards as he began to run down the slopes. At his movement the orcs themselves stopped their displays of bravery and dominance and began to speed their advance in response.

_"Onwards brothers, today is the last day orc scum will ever spill a drop of dwarfish blood. Today the slopes of Erebor will forever be stained red with their lifeblood and all evil will know they died at our hands."_

Words seemed to flow from Thorin's mouth as he encouraged his brethren onwards, hearing their enthusiastic roars of defiance and hatred.

A shrill shout sounded from beside him and Thorin glanced down to see little Bilbo attempting to keep pace with him, fear clear in his features. But there was something more than that. Thorin could also see courage and honour and, perhaps, hatred.

In that moment Thorin was struck by just how much the hobbit had changed since walking out of his door that fateful morning in the Shire. A powerful feeling overcame him and Thorin used the hilt of his sword to hit Bilbo on the back of the head as hard as he could.

Shouting to some dwarves behind him to get Bilbo to safety, Thorin turned and carried on running towards the orcs across the ever shrinking gap.

"Why did you do that?" Thorin heard Gandalf yell from behind him.

"To protect him. He'll only get himself killed."

Thorin said no more but instead focused on the enemy ahead of him, shouting with everything he had, for all those he had lost; his father, his grandfather, his brother, Vili, all of those he had watched die at the hands of orc scum. He raised his sword and arm shield and jumped headlong into the first line of the orc advance.

The armies came together with a huge clash of metal on metal and the screams of thousands upon thousands.

As the armies joined together men, dwarves and orcs alike began falling to deaths embrace.

Countless orcs fell to Tauriel's quick reactions and sharp daggers. In one place Dwalin drove his axe into the head of a giant brute, wiping the resulting brains on the dead orcs face as he readied himself to turn and face another foe. Across the way Balin and Dain danced around each other, felling countless orcs with expertly aimed jabs and thrusts. Further down the slopes Nori buried an axe into the snout of a warg who had pinned Ori down whilst Dori split its stomach open and ripped its guts out from the side.

Death, blood and horror were everywhere and for hours there seemed to be no clear sign of either side gaining any advantage.

Thorin killed mercilessly, working his way through the orc ranks searching obsessively for the pale orc whose death had been the only thing occupying Thorin's mind since he had begun to hear the drums sound.

But he was not the only one with murder on his mind as Azog too searched the battlefield for his nemesis, his mace glinting in the weak light as he tore through his enemies three at a time searching tirelessly for Thorin.

Further down, where the masses of orcs were packed tightly together fought one lone dwarf with a fury that caused the orcs to run round him, fancying their chances better higher up on the slopes in the heat of the battle than down there with the crazed dwarf. Bifur fought furiously, his eyes wild with vengeance as he hacked and swung his axe at the large orc in front of him. Upon seeing this orc Bifur had been driven mad with fury. He had recognised him immediately, as of course he would have known this particular orc anywhere, for this was the orc that had occupied his thoughts and dreams for many years. The orc that had lodged his axe head into Bifur's skull, leaving him incapable of communicating with his kin in the common tongue. But Bifur had also left his mark on the orc, and he grinned manically as he noted that he still had the blade buried in his shoulder, sticking out at a gruesome angle and forever marking him as Bifur's worst enemy.

Half screaming, half laughing, Bifur tore through orc after orc, ripping their bodies to shreds and spewing blood and organs everywhere in his haste to reach his foe. Bofur and Bombur followed closely after their cousin, yelling in unison as they protected his back from the orcs running round them in their bloodlust and desire to reach the thick of the battle and spill dwarf blood.

Back up where the fighting was thickest Thorin and Fili fought side by side, sweeping aside lines of orcs as their instincts took over and they lost themselves to the murder. They fought together, protecting each other and moving as one, bringing down orc after orc and countless wargs as they sought the creature that had killed Thror and had attempted to kill them numerous times.

As Thorin stabbed an enemy through the stomach Fili swung his sword and took off his head, grimacing as his face was splattered with blood.

"Nasty way to go." He commented dryly, wiping the blood off his face and ducking as an orc swung a club at his head; he split the orc in half and laughed, jumping back and grinning at Thorin.

Thorin shook his head at his nephew's energy and tried to focus, ignoring the pride that was blossoming inside him and attempting to keep his mind and instincts sharp as he hacked the legs off a particularly hideous orc before stabbing him through the face.

Fili covered the King as Thorin wiped the muck off his blade and looked around him for any sign of a pale orc or a white warg.

"Where's Kili gone?" Fili asked, trying to recover his breath as he side stepped an orc who was trying to rush him. Pushing the orc onto a spear stuck out of the ground Fili calmly turned round and raised his eyebrow as if they were once again in the Blue Mountains and Kili had gone wandering off when Thorin was supposed to be keeping an eye on him.

"No idea, with Tauriel?" Thorin said absentmindedly, promising himself he'd locate his missing nephew later when he'd dealt with Azog.

"He was with you." Came the calm reply from behind them as Tauriel strode through three orcs, calmly dealing each of them fatal blows, as she walked towards Fili and Thorin.

Tauriel would not have addressed Thorin in such a manner after what had happened but his casual use of her name had struck a chord. She was no longer just 'the elf'; she had a name and an identity. She was a person with feelings and not just a faceless part of an enemy race.

Thorin looked around him and sighed, driving his sword through the throat of a charging orc whilst silently cursing his wayward nephew. Watching the blood spurt from the neck of the orc with a bored expression Thorin narrowed his eyes as he saw a flash of white in a nearby scrum of bodies.

"Find him." He commanded Tauriel, before striding off to investigate, slashing at orcs as he went. Fili didn't hesitate to follow Thorin, leaving Tauriel behind to fight off four orcs who were hoping to rush Thorin from behind.

Running back up the slope, slashing at orcs as she went, Tauriel reached a rock that jutted out near the top and afforded her a clear view of the battle. Taking out her bow, Tauriel thinned some clusters of orcs and tried to spot her lover, hoping that he would be taking his promise seriously and was being careful.

Tauriel did not spot Kili, and it wasn't surprising as whilst she was taking aim from her rock back up near the entrance to the mountain Kili was underneath a crush of about 60 orcs, jabbing and cursing in equal measure. His bright eyes flashing in the gloom as he slashed wildly about him, Kili couldn't help but laugh. He was in his element, at one with his surroundings, guided by his battle instincts. He didn't even have a scratch on him and he must have estimated he'd killed more orcs than almost any of his kin.

Earlier in the heat of battle he'd passed Legolas and heard him muttering a count to himself as he took out orc after orc. Orcrist had gleamed bright in his hands, flashing in the sun with every twist and parry. Kili had felt a small stab of anger at the elf who had revealed his relationship, got him banished from his own home and all whilst carrying his uncle's sword which Legolas had stolen from the King. He felt a surge of childishness and allowed himself to revel in it, knowing it could be his last chance to get one over on the stuck up elf. Running past the elf and stabbing two orcs with one thrust, Kili had yelled out his own number of felled enemies.

"82!" He'd called gleefully, watching the look of disgust and fury flash on Legolas' face as he realised the dwarf prince had already killed 23 more enemies than himself.

"That's pathetic lad, 91!" Gloin had shouted, laughing at their efforts as he'd skewered a warg on the end of a spear.

"Make that 92."

Kili had laughed as Legolas angrily set to work killing everything in his path, his hair glowing in the light like a halo as he swept through the ranks of orcs causing mayhem and destruction.

But now Kili was in a spot of bother as orcs seemed to be pressing in on all sides. He frowned and told himself that they weren't being very sporting, attacking him all at once. But a great shape threw itself into a group of them and, not recognising the mysterious ally but being grateful all the same, Kili set to work protecting his back and taking out as many orcs as he could.

When the orcs around them lay scattered over the ground Kili allowed himself a breath. Unfortunately, his ally seemed to notice him for the first time and swung his sword at him with great strength.

Kili defended and stared into the great face of a large, wild dwarf, confusion filling him.

"What are you doing you oaf we're on the same side!" Kili yelled, pushing the dwarfs sword away with all his might and jumping back, hoping there weren't any orcs behind him about to strike.

"Dis?" The dwarf said, his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open.

"What? I'M MALE. I AM A MALE DWARF." Kili was so filled with outrage at being mistaken for his mother it took him a few seconds to realise this stranger knew his mother.

"Dis is my mother, who are you?"

"You're Dis' son?"

"Yes, SON." Kili emphasised, stabbing an orc lying on the floor who had been reaching for a blade.

"My grandson…" The dwarf whispered, staring at Kili with awe.

Kili's eyes widened and he looked at the dwarf properly for the first time. Recognition seemed to hit him like a blow to the gut as he saw the resemblance to both Thorin and his mother.

"Thrain… Grandfather?"

There was a tender moment of silence before a group of three orcs on wargs leapt over a pile of rotting carcasses and went for Kili, the wargs dribbling at the anticipation of the kill to come.

"Not my grandson you fuckers!" Thrain screeched, running wildly and taking on all three wargs and their riders at once, and succeeding.

Quietly impressed, Kili turned and began to look for Thorin, eager to tell him the good news.

It was then that he saw it. Down, on the far side of the orc army was the glint of metal in the weak sunlight. His mouth gaped open as he saw a large elf army march on the orcs and attack them from the rear. It had never occurred to him that King Thranduil would come, although Kili supposed he should have known the King of the Woodland Realm would not leave his son to the mercy of dwarfish filth.

Hoping that they would not have to fight two separate armies, Kili turned and ran through the battle, searching for Thorin and his brother.

Thorin had already seen Thranduil and felt a rush of pleasure. He relished the slaughter of the orcs and was sure that he would be able to reach a peace with the Elven King, ensuring the lives of his kin.

For the first time since losing Kili Thorin felt as though his dream of reuniting his family could actually come true. His nephews need only survive for a few more hours and then he could return them home, safe, to Dis with a smile on his face, King of Erebor and saviour of his people.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Thorin strode across the battleground quickly, killing foes all around him with barely a second thought. He was surviving on pure instinct, using his survival skills to find his way through the masses of twisted bodies as he searched for Azog. His mind was singularly focused on finding the pale orc and no amount of swords thrust at him or arrows fired in his direction slowed him down.

Nothing distracted him until he heard a high shout from his left which he felt sure could not have come from any orc. Turning to see if it was a kinsman in need of help, Thorin dodged an arrow aimed at his head before picking up an axe off the floor and sending it into the head of the orc responsible. Catching sight of the origin of the high pitched yelp Thorin struggled not to roll his eyes at the sight of four orcs attempting to pull Legolas' limbs out of their sockets. The elf was struggling madly but it was clear he was losing the fight.

Groaning inwardly, Thorin ran to attack the orcs holding Legolas' legs, slicing through their legs cleanly with his sword. Their mutilated bodies collapsed to the ground and Legolas was able to free his legs and use them to flip over the heads of his two remaining attackers before slamming their heads together with all the force the elf could muster.

Wincing at his aching shoulders and legs, Legolas looked up and caught Thorin's eye. Giving the mountain King a quick nod of thanks, the elf ran off back into the heat of battle, leaving Thorin to mutter darkly about how this was the last time he ever fought alongside elves.

As Thorin continued his search for Azog, Kili frantically searched for his brother and uncle, expertly dodging enemies as he did so. Somewhere above him, high on the mountainside and unbeknown to him, Tauriel was attempting to spot her lover in the fray but was having little luck now that the numbers of warriors had greatly increased with the elves involvement.

Kili sliced through the throat of a particularly short and ugly orc and jumped on to a rock that jutted out of the side of the mountain and afforded him a view above the heads of his enemies. Still fighting those trying to hack at him, Kili tried to spot any sign of anyone who wasn't an orc, they seemed to be everywhere and he felt panic grip him. How could they survive against so great a foe? He couldn't see any of his kin or the Company and for a split second doubt entered his heart that perhaps he was the only one left. Fear gripped him and he took it out on the orcs attempting to surround him, fighting wildly and ferociously, and allowing his warriors instincts to carry him away from thought and into action and reaction.

Suddenly, while Kili was swinging at one particularly savage brute with gnarled teeth and a hooked nose the orcs around him all stepped away and cleared, as if taking the place of a crowd about to watch a great fight. Kili turned and spotted a huge, hideous orc approaching him with a giant, ugly blade in his great paws.

Kili gulped and gripped onto his sword, his eyes wide and hair wild.

"BOLG! BOLG! BOLG!" The orcs surrounding him shouted, grinning manically at the young prince.

Kili steeled himself and waited for the attack, his breath shaky and palms sweaty.

Bolg grinned at his prey and took a step forward, only to be knocked out of the way by a great crazy dwarf screaming loudly. Rolling over on the floor, Bolg grabbed one of the orc spectators and threw him at the dwarf who had attacked him in order to buy himself time to rise.

The dwarf caught the orc on the edge of his axe and threw him awkwardly into the crowd, knocking over six orcs as he did so. Pulling himself up, the dwarf faced Bolg once more and for the first time both Kili and Bolg recognised him.

"Thrain." Bolg spat, glaring at the dwarf with disgust.

Kili could barely believe his eyes; once more his grandfather had appeared when he'd needed him the most. Pride blossomed in his breast and once more he felt hope that he was no longer alone. They were the heroes after all, Durin's folk, they had come so far and done such deeds that they couldn't possibly fail now. Good always triumphed over evil in the stories, no matter how long it took.

With a wild shout, Thrain lunged for Bolg cutting deeply into the orcs arm. Bolg screeched and smacked the dwarf in the head with the side of his blade, sending his sprawling to the floor. Using the momentum to roll, Thrain neatly rolled into a kneeling position and stood up, holding his axe tightly.

Smiling at the orc, Thrain lunged again, using all his strength and speed to attempt to hack off one of Bolg's limbs.

But this time Bolg was ready for him and he grabbed the handle of the axe with his great fist and lifted the struggling dwarf up over his head. Thrain struggled and kicked Bolg hard in the face, causing the orc to drop the dwarf back to the ground where he was winded badly.

With the look of a giant who was suddenly no longer amused by the flea sizing up to him, Bolg lifted his foot and smashed it down hard on Thrains head. Putting as much weight as he could muster, Bolg smiled as he saw the helmet the dwarf was wearing began to buckle and then finally caved in as the great dwarf's skull folded under the immense pressure of the giant orcs body weight.

Screaming in anguish Kili jumped off his rock and landed on the orcs back, bringing his sword down onto and through the orcs head as he did so. With no warning of the princes attack, Bolg did not even realise death was upon him as Kili's sword entered his thick skull and continued out his mouth.

Bolg's corpse fell to the floor on top of Thrains broken body and Kili knelt on top, breathing heavily and trying to control his sudden grief. To have had his grandfather back and to have lost him so suddenly hurt Kili more than he had ever been hurt before, and the knowledge that Thrain had died protecting him made his heart ache all the more. Around him, the orcs who had been watching the fight closely hoping to see Bolg kill the dwarf scum were awed by Kili's anger and turned and ran, hoping to regroup with their commander and to have new orders.

His shoulders heaving, Kili allowed himself a moment of grief in all this bloodshed and hatred, and, with no enemies in the immediate vicinity, he was allowed to remain there untouched for a while.

But Kili knew he could not stay so for long and so he swallowed his fear and loathing and took his place once more on the rock and began to search for his kin once more. With Bolg's blood fresh and dripping off his sword, Kili attempted to take in the picture of the battle, both one great movement and thousands of individual ones creating a sea of death and agony.

It was to his right that he saw it, the great white warg with its terrible rider, strolling casually through the field of battle, seemingly without a care in the world. Gripping his sword tightly, Kili saw, just a few paces in front of the great orc was Thorin. The world seemed to slow down as Kili watched Thorin turn, set eyes on Azog the defiler before running head on into battle with his greatest enemy.

They came together in a clash of metal as Azog swung at Thorin. But Thorin had imagined this battle so many times in his head that he seemed to anticipate the orcs move. Parrying the blow, Thorin instead attacked the warg, bringing his blade down on the beast's snout. Snapping its head to the side and yowling in pain, Thorin took advantage of the beast's pain and Azog's momentary imbalance and sliced through the wargs throat.

Falling to its knees, the giant warg fell forward and threw its rider off, causing the orc to smash onto the rocks. Roaring at the loss of his companion, Azog rose and screamed defiantly in Thorin's face, the desire to kill written on every inch of his being.

Kili saw Thorin begin to taunt the orc, although his words were lost on the wind before Kili could hear them. Feeling a pang, Kili was frozen to the spot as he watched Thorin and Azog engage in a sort of dance, coming together and struggling before pulling apart, circling each other and repeating.

Just as Kili began to hope his uncle would prevail he saw Azog deal a blow to Thorin's knee that sliced it open and caused Thorin to yell out in pain, drop his weapon and fall to the floor.

Adrenaline hit Kili like a brick to the face and he jumped down from his vantage point and sprinted through the crowd, cursing himself for his own inaction.

'_If he dies now, it's your fault you foolish little boy.'_

Pushing past body after body, Kili didn't spare a single thought to the danger he could be in but ran straight to his uncle's side where, he repeatedly chastised himself, he should have been all along.

As he broke through the fleshy barriers between himself and Thorin Kili froze, his heart plummeting so far down he felt sure he would never feel its warm, reassuring beat again.

When he had last seen his uncle he had been alone, unarmed and with a single leg injury. Now, Thorin was lying broken off to the side, large cuts to his face and with his tunic soaked in his lifeblood. He lay unmoving and barely breathing as his shattered and cracked ribs pierced his lungs with every small movement.

But it was not this image of his dying uncle that had so stopped Kili's heart. Unseen to him as he had made his way to his uncle's side, his brother Fili had stepped in to protect his broken uncle in the fight against the defiler.

But Fili was weak from earlier injuries sustained in protecting Thorin as he blindly marched through the battle, glittering like a giant target only interested in finding Azog and barely mustering up enough interest to give himself any sort of defence. Fili had been his defence and he had paid for it with countless body blows and cuts.

Now exhausted, Fili had stood before Azog and made his stand, his head thinking only to protect his Kinsman and King whilst his heart hoped feverishly that Tauriel had found Kili and they were both safe together.

The fight hadn't lasted long and soon Fili was barely conscious, on his knees before the orc. It was the following scene that Kili saw as he broke through the crowd, Tauriel witnessed from her vantage point on high along with Thranduil, Gandalf and Bard who were dotted through the crowd but each high enough to what happened next.

Azog reached down; picked up the blade Thorin had been using earlier and faced Fili with a smug smile. One more Durin for his collection. Azog gripped Fili's once golden hair and brought the blade swiftly through the young prince's neck, laughing cruelly as the lifeless, headless corpse of Fili son of Vili fell to the floor with a thud.

An awed silence seemed to fall over the whole of Middle Earth for a few seconds. But then the world began turning again and Kili screamed defiantly, once more leaping into battle over a fallen kinsman. But this time it was different, he was facing Azog the defiler and he didn't have the advantage of the high ground or surprise, all he had was his own skill and courage. But it also wasn't some figure from stories who he barely knew either, that was Fili that was dead. His brother, protector and best friend. The one person who he loved above all others and who he had never been able to imagine life without.

Even in Kili's worst nightmares, where the dragon slaughtered them all and Azog ate their roasted flesh and they had all died terribly painful deaths he had still died alongside his brother. It had been unthinkable to him that Fili would not be there for him, caring for him until his last breath.

As he launched himself at Azog, images flew through his head. Fili helping him walk and talk as a child; Fili cleaning up after him when he'd had a nightmare and wet the bed, Fili teaching him how to read and being patient when the runes got all jumbled up in his head, Fili teaching him how to fight and making him his first ever bow. But that was all gone now, along with the dreams they'd had of their futures, happy and safe at home in Erebor. Fili had wanted his own family more than anything.

And now? All that was now gone, replaced by the image of Azog clutching his brothers severed head, an image which would forever be burnt into his eyes so that he would never be able to sleep without facing his brothers fate.

He should have done something. If he hadn't have stood watching Thorin and had instead gone to help him immediately they could have all lived. If only he'd found him earlier instead of taunting Legolas like a small child. And now Fili, and probably Thorin, were both gone and it was just too much for Kili's heart to handle.

Kili put every single ounce of energy he had left into his attack as he slammed into Azog, sending him flying. Tears were streaming down his face but in his loathing Kili didn't care.

For a second Azog smiled as he looked at the prince, realising that this was the last Durin left and soon he would have completed his vow. But that smugness lasted but a second, for Azog quickly realised that instead of demoralising the young dwarf, the murder of his brother had angered him and sent him into a wild and dangerous frenzy.

Such a frenzy could either help Azog by making the boy make simple mistakes or could be the end of him and he himself was beginning to tire already. Deciding that further angering the dwarf was the only way to make him a slave to his emotions and cause him to make a mistake that Azog could quickly and easily take advantage of, the orc grinned at the prince and wiggled the severed prince's head at Kili.

It had the desired effect as the act of shaking Fili's head to taunt Kili caused his brains to drop out and splat on the floor loudly.

Kili's stomach turned and he roared, running at Azog with everything he had. For a while Azog seemed to keep Kili at bay relatively easily, but, Kili was short and quick and seemed to the orc to be everywhere at once.

Masterfully flicking his sword up Kili dragged the sharp edge of the blade up Azog's torso, hitting a rib as he dragged it as deep as he could from the position he was in. Azog yelled and tried to swat the prince aside with his brother's head but Kili dodged and grabbed an arrow from the quiver on his back. Shoving the arrow in the orcs knee, Kili rolled to the side as Azog clutched his new injury, dropping Fili's head as he did so.

Rushing him quickly while the orc was distracted Kili hacked into the orcs back so deep his sword got caught in the giants shoulder blade and stuck there. Yelling, Azog smacked Kili in the gut, knocking him back on to the floor winded. Curling up defensively, Kili tried to crawl over to Thorin's sword, still slick with Fili's blood, in an attempt to grab a weapon to defend himself.

His mind was racing and he was surviving on instinct alone, not considering who had the advantage in the fight, not even wanting to win. Kili just wanted to kill Azog for what he had done to his big brother and he would have accepted death and a place in the halls of their forefathers with his brother as a worthy reward.

Azog wrenched Kili's blade from his shoulder and stamped on the dwarf's ankle, causing him to yell and turn round to try and get the orc off him. Azog sliced madly at Kili, barely bothering to aim properly as he just attempted to hurt the young dwarf. The blade sliced through Kili's stomach and he shouted out in agony as the sword left a gaping hole in his stomach and ripped half his guts out.

Pressing against his wound with his right hand Kili gazed up defiantly at the defiler. Smiling, Kili grabbed hold of an object just beneath his thigh with left hand and felt a small sense of relief. He would recognise the feel of this anywhere. It was one of Fili's many knives that he had obviously tried to use in defence of his life. And now, Fili having dropped it would save Kili. Praying to his brother, thanking him for taking care of him even in death, Kili waited for his moment as Azog leant down to smell him.

"Death clings to you dwarfling." He snarled, grinning down at Kili with a triumphant look.

"You are the only one left. Thror, Thrain, Thorin, your brother, they are all dead."

"Yes they are. But I'm not, remember that." With that Kili drove Fili's knife straight into Azog's heart, smiling warmly into the orcs dying eyes. "As long as one of us lives, you have a long way to go yet mutant."

Pushing up with what was left of his strength; Kili threw the dead Azog off of him and lay there on the ground, holding his vital organs in with his right hand.

Looking around him, Kili caught sight of Thorin, who was pale and barely conscious just a few yards away from him.

"Thorin!" He called out helplessly, suddenly terrified of dying alone.

_'Fi died alone, and it's all your fault.' _ Came a voice from the back of his head, mocking his pain and cowardice.

"Uncle please." He begged, closing his eyes to the fear of the blackness that was beginning to cloud his senses.

"Kili," Murmured Thorin, his eyes flicking up to see where his nephew lay dying. "Is he dead, Azog? Did you kill him?"

Kili didn't answer; he just nodded his head slightly towards where Azog's corpse lay unmoving.

"Good. I'm so proud of you Ki, so proud. Your brother will come and get you, you'll be ok."

But Kili didn't say anything; he just sobbed and looked down by his foot where his brother's head lay watching him with its now glassy yet familiar eyes. There was no warmth in his gaze now, and there never would be again.

"No." Thorin whispered, finally seeing what Kili was powerless to look away from.

"Please Durin no."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rushing through the tangle of bodies as quickly as she could, Tauriel forced herself on through the battle, killing mercilessly every enemy in her path. Her one thought was for the horrendous scene she had just witnessed. She could barely allow herself to believe that Fili was dead. He had been such a warm soul, strong and loyal to his very core. And so very alive… it was almost unthinkable for Tauriel that such a bright light of goodness had been snuffed out by Azog but she knew in her heart that her eyes had not deceived her.

Her horror at Fili's fate combined with her love for Kili in her chest and she pushed herself on. The last thing Tauriel had seen was Kili engaging Azog in battle and as she approached the scene of the fight countless images of Kili lying beside his brother, beaten, coursed through her skull. She had no idea how Kili was faring and her worst fears erupted to the surface and brought her new energy to speed on.

Around her the last dregs of the battle were wasting away as word passed through the orc camp that their commander had fallen. Many orcs were attempting to escape and Tauriel noted that a large number of them were succeeding. Promising herself that these mutants were not long for this world and would not escape death for long, she focused her mind.

Slowing, Tauriel calmly took in the scene of devastation before her. Thorin was lying awkwardly, broken yet still clearly alive as tears flowed down his bloodied face. Beside him was Bilbo, who was shaking and clearly in shock, yet words of encouragement flowed from his mouth like a never ending sea as he tried to keep Thorin clinging to consciousness.

Not far from Bilbo lay Kili who was sobbing violently, stretching his left arm out with all his remaining strength in an attempt to reach his brothers severed head. Recognising her lovers wishes immediately, Tauriel quickly sped to Fili's head and brushed her fingers gently against his face, closing his eyes.

Kili's struggling arm went limp but his chest was still heaving. Crawling to his side Tauriel tried to assess his wounds. There was a great many of cuts and bruises but by far the most worrying of his injuries was a life threatening cut to his side which left him holding his vital organs in with his right hand.

Tauriel pressed her hand to his side, quickly recognising the need for pressure to the wound as Kili himself had lost his last remaining strength and was unable himself to apply the necessary pressure.

"You're going to be fine. I can heal you and make everything better. Do not be afraid. I am here. Kili, please you have to stay awake!" Desperation edged into Tauriel's voice as Kili's eyelids dropped and his panting sobs began to slow.

"Thorin..." Kili whispered, his eyes roving slowly beneath his thick lids.

"He's here Kili, Bilbo's with him. It'll all be fine you'll both be ok." Tauriel promised, trying to fight the rising hysteria that was growing inside her.

"Tauriel please, he won't make it." Bilbo's voiced floated softly along the breeze to her and she twisted her head to look pleadingly at the young hobbit.

"Kili won't last; I have to help him first." Tauriel positioned herself closer to Kili's side and glanced anxiously at his paling face, noting deaths grip tightening on his young, crumpled body.

"Thorin will die if you don't do something." Bilbo said harshly, emotion colouring his tone and strengthening his words. "Will you let that happen?"

Tauriel's head whipped round, searching for anyone who could help. Gandalf… Bard… Thranduil… Oin… none of them were anywhere to be seen. She was on her own.

"I cannot treat them both at once. I must help Kili, do you not see?" Panic seemed to have taken over and Tauriel could think of nothing other than every second she spent arguing with the hobbit was another second Kili and Thorin slipped away. Did he not understand she had to act quickly.

"Kili is still conscious. He has the best chance. Thorin cannot wait. He is the king, he must be helped." Bilbo has stopped begging and was now ordering her. Tauriel's independence flared and for a second she was furious; how dare this insignificant little life form be presumptuous enough to tell her what she must do and when?

"Tauriel please… I… I can't lose someone else. Please." The softest whisper that was ever uttered in Middle Earth seemed to echo throughout Tauriel's being as she looked down at Kili's broken face and tried to understand exactly what he had just asked of her. Did he not understand he was asking her to watch him die for the sake of a selfish, arrogant and frankly ridiculous excuse for a being? She had originally been indifferent to Thorin Oakenshield, putting aside her prejudices as Kili showed her that not all dwarves were as she had at first assumed. But after his conduct after Legolas' revelation she had seen him for what he truly was. And despite his acceptance of their presence in Dain's army she had still mistrusted and, in all truthfulness, hated him for what he had done to Kili. For the choice he had forced up both Kili and Fili.

Tauriel felt as if the ground was swallowing her up, burying her alive and suffocating her with blood-soaked dirt, forever closing the heavens and shutting out light and love. Wrestling with this sensation, Tauriel ordered Bilbo to come to Kili and put pressure on Kili's wound.

Although every single inch of her body was telling her to help Kili and ignore Thorin, that he was dead anyway, Tauriel could not ignore Kili's wishes. Not having felt his agony at the sight of his decapitated brother. Their emotions seemed to have joined and made them one and although she may not understand or share his passionate adoration and familial love of his uncle she understood that she could not simply sit by and watch him die. It would drive a rift through them that even the strength of their feelings would not be able to repair.

"Talk to him." She commanded, barely even looking at Bilbo as she set about doing what she could to ease his pain and breathing. She cleaned his wounds and did what she could to repair the damage to his lungs, causing Thorin's breathing to become easier and more relaxed.

As his lungs filled with oxygen Thorin began to come around slowly, his eyes flicking up to see Tauriel leaning over him grimly.

"What are you doing?" He whispered his voice raspy from a blow to his throat that should have left him unable to speak for some time.

'_Pity.'_ Tauriel thought bitterly, all too aware that at present Kili's breathing had become so shallow and raspy she had to concentrate to hear it.

"I'm healing you." She said brusquely, eager to do what she could for Thorin to stabilize him so she could go back to helping Kili.

"Fili? Is he really…?"

Tauriel hung her head and tried to control her grief as the horror of the fate of the kind prince swept over her. For a brief second she felt sorry for the broken dwarf King lying before her.

"I'm so sorry; he died bravely and with honour."

Thorin began sobbing loudly which worried Tauriel deeply as with each heave of his chest he brought his broken and cracked ribs down into his fragile lungs with more and more force.

"Stop! You must calm yourself. I cannot treat Kili until you are no longer in danger of death which will take even longer if you persist in damaging your organs in such a way."

"Kili?" Thorin rasped, his breath flecked with the blood that was quickly filling his damaged lungs. "Where is he? Is he well?"

"No, he is dying. Now lay still." Tauriel tried to keep the emotion out of her voice as she had trained herself to do all those years ago. But she was struggling now, with the weight of her emotions on her shoulders threatening to crush her with every second.

"Save him. Leave me to die just save him. Now. Please Tauriel."

Tauriel bit her lip and cursed herself for ever getting involved with these dwarves.

"He asked me to save you. He could not bear to lose another member of his family."

"I swore his mother an oath that I would keep them safe. I have failed. Fili… I cannot allow them both to die knowing that I could have saved them. What comfort would that be to Dis, knowing that her son died refusing help so I could live? She would detest me… her hatred for me would be second only to that I would have for myself. Please, I have wronged you greatly, but do not let Kili die for me. I am not worth even a drop of his blood, especially if it is the last." With every breath and every word Thorin's state became worse and worse. He was dying and unless Tauriel made her choice now, she would lose both of them.

It wasn't much of a choice when it came down to it.

"Come sit with him, even he does not deserve to die alone. I have done all I can for him."

This time Bilbo did not argue and instead went and sat beside the mountain King, clutching his hand and repeating over and over again like a prayer that he was not alone, that it was all going to be alright.

Tauriel rushed to Kili's side and began to use every ounce of her strength and knowledge to heal him. She used all the herbs and elfish medicines in her possession to repair the damage done to Kili's insides and put them back where they should be safely, closing the wound and making sure it was clean and would not be infected. Stabilising his condition, Tauriel cleaned all his wounds and eased his pain.

Opening his eyes, Kili looked into Tauriel's face and smiled, as if he wasn't even seeing her at all, but something magical a long way away far beyond her.

Stroking his sweaty forehead, Tauriel whispered words of calming to him in an effort to ease his pain as much as possible, cradling his head in her lap as she did so.

"Tauriel… why do we always end up like this?" He coughed out softly, attempting to smile at her and thereby show her that he was feeling better.

"I don't know dearest, but shall we agree to not make a habit of it?" Tauriel murmured, her heart filling with joy at the colour returning to Kili's cheeks.

"Next time I will be the one to save you." He promised weakly, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position.

"What makes you think I'd need saving?" Tauriel teased, tears of relief spilling out of her eyes and dropping onto Kili's bloody and dirty face.

Laughing quietly, Kili inclined his head to her, knowing that Tauriel would never be the damsel in distress type, which had attracted him to her in the first place.

"How's Thorin?" Kili breathed, looking at Tauriel with complete trust and innocence.

Guilt washed over her and Tauriel looked over to where Bilbo was staring open mouthed and exhausted at the two of them. Thorin was cuddled up in Bilbo's arms, not in a dissimilar position to Kili was in Tauriel's. But the main difference between the two pairs was that Kili was craning his neck to try and see his uncle whilst Thorin was completely still.

A look of peace appeared to have settled calmly on the King's face and the only sign that his soul had only recently departed was the ghost of a smile on his face.

"The last thing he heard was Kili's voice. He's at peace now." Bilbo said softly, stroking Thorin's matted hair out of his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

The drums seemed to thrum throughout the very walls of Erebor, giving the congregation the impression that the mountain itself was alive and watching the proceedings with a thundering heart.

Kili stood before the tombs of the fallen and felt the sharp pain in his side match the pace of its piercing grip to the beat of the drums echoing around him. He stared without any sound of movement at the final resting place of his older brother and his uncle as if waiting for someone to tell him what he had to do next.

He was clueless. Growing up as a warrior Kili had of course had people close to him die before but he had never felt an agony like this. He was alone. Before he had always had Fili and Thorin to guide him, to show him just how much of his emotions it was appropriate to show and how he should behave. But now, as he stood before the tombs of the King under the Mountain and his would be heir, Kili could only try to cope with the sight of his loved ones names carved upon the now familiar stone.

The noise of the drums died down and soon a silence enveloped Kili. He barely noticed as he stood alone in that crowded hall and stared at the gaping hole that the tombs had created in his life.

A single tear slid down Kili's face but he made no movement to wipe it away. He felt as if he were a small child again, sitting on his mother's lap as Thorin attempted to explain to him why he didn't have a daddy like all his friends. He needed them right now. His uncle and brother. And his mother. Her absence was like a claw around his heart, gripping tighter with every weak and feeble attempt at a beat.

The weight of the mountain seemed to press down on him in that moment and Kili struggled for breath with the effort, feeling as if he was trying to hold up the sky itself from tumbling and crushing him under its agonising might.

Behind him in the all-encompassing silence Kili heard the low tones of someone talking. He didn't even attempt to listen hard enough to decipher who said what as his grief consumed his attention completely. He knew Tauriel had considered joining him at the head of the funeral but had felt that not only would Thorin have abhorred it, that this was something he had to do on his own.

He understood that it was not appropriate for her to take her place beside him, not now, not here, but still he could not help but wish achingly for someone, anyone, to come and be with him. To share his loss and take some of the weight from his shoulders.

They were all here, elves, dwarves, wizards and men of the Lake alike, all present in the halls of Erebor to say one final farewell to Thorin Oakenshield and Fili, son of Vili. As well as to all those other souls who died on the battlefield; countless friends who had made the ultimate sacrifice in an attempt to rid Middle Earth of evil.

They had not succeeded. Kili had heard Gandalf himself say to elves and dwarves alike that Sauron had been behind the organisation of Azog's legions and they had not beaten him yet. Thorin may have outlived his greatest foe but real evil was still present in the world and it hung over Kili like a thick fog, penetrating his lungs with icy tendrils that seemed to spread through his blood and freeze his body, leaving him conscious in an unwilling host.

Kili took deep breaths and tried to ignore the panic threatening to take hold of him. He refused to think of the future, his future without his big brother. He couldn't bear to imagine leaving Fili here in the dark, alone and unprotected, and of returning back home and watching his mother's heart shatter as he told her of Fili's fate… no, he dared not imagine anything beyond this moment.

Kili was so completely alone in his thoughts that he didn't notice at first that Balin had joined him by the tombs and was stood beside him with his hand gripping the young Prince's shoulder. Glancing sideways at the old dwarf Kili could not help but feel comfort and home settle over him and his heart warmed to know that he was not alone in his grief, as long as there were dwarves Fili would be remembered and loved. He would never be alone, even if Kili himself was not there to protect him.

"I can't leave yet Balin. He still needs me."

"He's safe now lad, he doesn't need your protection. He'll be there to keep an eye on you all right though, bet on it." Balin was crying himself, his grip tightening around Kili's shoulder in an attempt to offer what little comfort he could.

"But I can't just leave him. Not alone. He always made sure I was ok, how can I just leave him?"

"Kili…" Tauriel said in a low, husky voice. She was crying too, staring at her lover with her breaking heart etched on her face in clear strokes.

"He needs me." Kili whispered, needing her to understand, her above all others.

"Your rune stone…" She said quietly, taking the stone out of her tunic and returning it to him.

Staring down at the stone that his mother had given him, Kili thought about all the love that had gone into the gift, the protection it had offered him. Smiling, Kili wiped his eyes and approached his brother's tomb, laying the stone beneath his name and resting his hand on top of it.

"It kept me safe, and now it'll do the same to you. Mother would want you to have it; she'd want to know that you're going to be looked after. I know you'll still be around, looking out for me like you always did. We'll go to the halls of our fathers together, like we always planned ok? And don't worry, I'll keep you waiting for a long time yet, good thing you've had so much practice at waiting around for me huh?" Tears were flowing freely now but Kili didn't care, this could be his last chance to talk to his brother like this and he wanted him to know how much he loved him. How much he missed him. But in his heart Kili knew Fili knew all these things; that he was stood behind him smiling proudly at his baby brother like he'd always been.

"Bye Fi…" He whispered, taking a step back and letting his hand fall away from the rune stone and back to his side. His shoulders were shaking violently now and within seconds Bofur was there, his arms wrapped around Kili as they wept together for their fallen kin.

Looking up Kili saw Legolas step forward, bow respectfully and place Orcrist on Thorin's tomb. His face was under an iron mask but Kili thought he saw a glimmer of grief there, as if he regretted the Mountain Kings fate.

Kili walked slowly over to where the rest of the company was gathered and joined them in their remembrance.

"Kili, I don't mean to be inappropriate but at some stage we need to think about when your coronation will be."

"What?" Kili said, looking at Dain with horror. "No, no, I can't be King. I won't be."

"Lad, I know it's hard but…" Dain started, his kind face filled with understanding as he looked at his young cousin.

"No Dain, I don't want the crown. What it's done to this family… this mountain, this gold… it was never my home. Not really. I want to go back to the Iron Hills, to my mother. And then maybe find my own place in the world. But if there's one thing I know it's that I can't stay here. Not now. Not without… without Thorin and Fi."

"Then what is your will laddie? Because we're with you, no matter what." Dwalin said fiercely, looking at his reluctant King with pride.

"I'll abdicate in favour of Dain." Kili said uncertainly, unsure of how those around him would react.

But aside from Dain's shock everyone was nodding, agreeing that they did not want to stay in this place and they did not blame Kili for not wanting to be the King of the tomb of his brother.

"You would of course be welcome in my home, for however long you might wish. For a small price…" Came a smooth, deep voice from behind him.

Kili turned and raised an eyebrow at King Thranduil, who was attempting to smile kindly at the young dwarf but instead looked like a warg attempting to talk its prey lying down and putting itself at his mercy.

"The stones of starlight you seek are no longer mine to bestow upon you King Thranduil, they, like the crown, now belong to Dain. So I will have to thank you for your gracious offer but sadly decline." Kili nodded at Thranduil and walked past him, ignoring the look of barely concealed contempt left of the Elven Kings face.

"Oi, lassie, is that MY AXE?" Gloin yelled, stomping towards some startled male elf with long golden hair that looked to his Prince with a scared expression.

"Give the dwarf back his axe." Legolas said warily, looking more concerned with Kili approaching Tauriel than Gloin's threatening behaviour towards his kinsman.

"Shall we go?" Kili asked Tauriel, offering her his hand without a second thought. They belonged together and it never occurred to Kili, even for a second that Tauriel's feelings in any way differed from his own. And they didn't.

"Are you ready?" Tauriel asked, taking his hand in her own and squeezing it.

"To leave them?" Kili asked, looking back to the large tombs which were now the centre of attention and the room. "No… but to go with you? Yes." He attempted a smile, which he suspected looked more like a grimace, before turning and beginning to lead the others out of Erebor, leaving the tombs in peace.

Just as he reached the grand gates of Erebor Kili heard Bilbo, who until now he had barely noticed as he had stood quietly by Gandalf's side, quietly weeping into the makeshift handkerchief Bofur had given him what seemed so long ago, call out: "Farewell Thorin Oakenshield and brave Prince Fili! May your memory never fade!"

Turning for one last look, Kili whispered, "Farewell brother, uncle, I will see you again."

His heart hammering in time with his every step, Kili turned his back on his homeland, Erebor, for the last time and acknowledged that although his heart may be fractured with the loss of his kin, it was not yet broken. Tauriel had done that. He knew without her he would be dead, with Thorin and Fili. She had given him a chance for life, for a happy life and he dared not waste it.

But more than that, this adventure had taught him the most important lesson of all:

When a wizard comes knocking, pretend you're not in, you never know where he may take you and if you will even come back.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Looking up at the door anxiously, Kili took another deep breath and went over what he was going to say for the fiftieth time that day.

"Hello mother, yes I'm back home safe and sound. No Fili's not with me…" He sighed with exhaustion and rubbed his eyes. They had rushed from Erebor back here so that his mother heard the news from him first. He knew it would mean more to her coming from him and having him back home safe with her when she found out about her eldest son and brothers deaths but unfortunately the journey backs haste had meant that Kili was tired, slightly irritable and in no mood to be the bearer of such awful news.

Ignoring his aching head Kili raised his hand and knocked on his mother's door loudly. Taking a few steps back, Kili's eyes scanned the solid walls that had protected the home Dis had created for her children after her husband's death. She had always done her utmost to protect her children and ensure that, despite the responsibility their futures had promised and their somewhat overbearing and overly serious uncle that the young dwarfs had been allowed to be children and have fun without fear.

A familiar creak seemed to rip through his ears and echo around his skull as Kili turned his head and saw his mother opening the door.

She said nothing as she saw her youngest son stood on her doorstep solemnly. Her eyes quickly did a check of him as she tried to spot any injury he may have received. But more than that, Kili suspected, she was making sure he was really there. And he was right, as Dis had imagined the return of her sons so many times that, upon finally seeing one of them outside her door, she almost wondered if it was just her imagination again.

"Hello ma…" Kili said softly, turning and opening his arms, waiting for the warm, sweet scented hug that had comforted him so many times over the years.

"Kili… oh Kili!" She called out before running to wrap her arms around her child, so overjoyed at the sight of him that for a second the absence of her other son and brother slipped her mind as she allowed herself to rejoice that Kili was there, safe and sound.

"Oh darling I'm so glad you're well! And here… I have imagined this so many times… I've been so worried!" Dis stroked her sons face and smiled, fondly likening the strong, tall dwarf before her to the young wild dwarf who had been forever getting under his uncles feet with his small wooden axe. The memory of Kili hacking at Thorin's ankles with his toy was one that Dis had found comfort with over these long months without her family, but now it brought back her priorities.

"Where is your brother? Are we to go to see them at Erebor? Are we going home my darling? I have heard such tales… is it all true? Is the beast truly slain?" She looked up into her son's eyes with such eagerness and trust that Kili felt agony pierce his heart like a flaming arrow.

"Smaug is slain mother, but… he was not the only one who fell. There was a battle… Azog, he…" Kili could no longer find the words and all those ways he had practised telling his mother died inside his head as he looked into her eyes. The light inside them was quickly dying and any words of comfort he wished to say to her fell like lead on his tongue.

Dis shook her head at her son, like she had done so many times when he had been young and misbehaving. Looking behind him she saw a Balin and the other dwarves of the company who she had known and trusted throughout the years. They were all there… but Fili and Thorin.

Dis could not help but wonder why they had all returned but Fili and Thorin. She looked to Balin, who had been like a father to her since Thrains disappearance, for answers but she saw the sorrow written on every line of his face and the realisation of the truth hit her like a blow to the stomach. Winded, she collapsed and began weeping uncontrollably, the horror of her loss echoing through her head like a banshees screeches.

Her baby, her first born… gone.

Kili knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, crying with her and sharing in her grief.

When the shock subsided Kili helped his mother to her feet and held her, promising to stay with her and protect her, that together they could get through this. He said anything that came to mind, anything that could provide her with even a shred of comfort.

Dis wiped her eyes and blew her nose on her sleeve before looking at the rest of the company, most of whom had dissolved into tears at the sight of her grief, and inwardly wondered why not one of them? Why HER son when so many so older who had lived good long lives still remained?

Her brother had been an adult, he had made his own decisions and would have been happy to die honourably having completed his quest and avenged his family. But Fili? He was still a child to her, and he always would be. He would never grow old now.

It was then that Dis caught sight of Tauriel, standing awkwardly a few paces behind the company.

"Who's that?" She asked, looking at the elf with distrust.

"This is Tauriel of the woodland realm… she saved my life more times than I can count." Kili said proudly, holding his hand out to Tauriel.

Tauriel walked forward slowly and bowed to Dis before taking Kili's hand shyly.

"Tauriel, this is my mother Dis, daughter of Thrain." Kili said, trying to sound happy despite the grief that was threatening to swallow him whole.

"And you love her?" Dis clarified immediately, looking from her son to Tauriel with all seeing eyes.

Kili looked at his mother with a startled expression.

"Yes, but how did you…?"

"A mother always knows my lad." She said kindly, stroking Kili's face again. Looking up at Tauriel, Dis tried to look welcoming despite being all too aware that her sorrow had taken hold of her features. "Do you like ale?"

"Not overly, but I drink it when appropriate." Tauriel answered honestly and politely.

"Well then, would you join me in drinking to my son's memory?" Dis asked.

"Of course, Fili saved my life and defended me when few others would have."

Dis smiled and looked at the couple. "I should like to hear more about that, he's always so brave, my Fi."

"Yes he was." Tauriel said softly.

Nodding, Dis turned and led the way back into her home, her thoughts matching Kili's perfectly.

_'Was… I'll never get used to that.'_


End file.
